Things Will Never Be The Same
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Laura went to the hospital cause she couldn't have a baby so had to have a fertilized egg cell injected into her, Meanwhile Ratliff had to go to the hospital and have an injection for something else. What happens when the injections get mixed up and Ratliff ends up with Laura's injection?
1. Chapter 1

**Damn... This is the SECOND story I'm working on okay? And it's VERY different.. VERY, VERY different haha cx Don't ask me WHERE I got this idea from.. Cause I don't know myself.. Well I do.. I got it from reading Vezulow's latest chapter of "Revealed" and some other Merlin FanFiction's but this IS an AUSTIN & ALLY/R5 FanFiction okay?**

**As you can tell.. I got the title from the song "Things Will Never Be The Same" by Jonas Brothers incase anybody was wondering why it sounds familiar cx haha. You should listen to that song.. It KINDA might relate a little bit to this.. Well.. It might describe a relationship but hey-ho.**

**I won't spoil what's going to happen.. You'll see in the summery :) Haha**

**Just know... I HAVE done research on this for the possible ways this could happen.. I went with the easiest way I could do it :) Okay? So don't start saying shit to me like "this could NEVER happen" when in fact it actually CAN happen.. Believe it or not. **

**I dedicate this story to: HJ Russo :) Cause.. I was suppose to write her a song-FanFiction.. But I couldn't decide on a song.. So.. This is for you Aly! :D I know your going to like this cause I already told you about it haha cx**

**I'm sorry if the beginning seems rushed! I just want to get straight into it as I'm not sure if this will be a story or a multi-chapter.**

**Anyway.. Lets get on this shall we?**

* * *

**Summery: Laura went to the hospital cause she couldn't have a baby so had to have a fertilized egg cell injected into her, Meanwhile Ratliff had to go to the hospital and have an injection for something else. What happens when them injections get mixed up and Ratliff ends up with Laura's injection?**

**Rated: T - M**

**Language: English**

**Genre (NOT IN ORDER): Drama, Romance, Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Category: R5, Austin & Ally**

**Starring: Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch and more**

**Couple's Pairings: Rosslington, starts off with Raura**

**Things Will Never Be The Same**

* * *

Laura walked through the doors of the hospital by herself, even though she wasn't going to be by herself soon. Her boyfriend, Ross, was just parking up the car and surely he'd be with her in no time. That and she would more than likely be seeing her bestfriend Ratliff around here some place as well seen as though he had to be here on the same day she was.

The reason Laura was going to the hospital was because she wasn't able to have a baby, therefore she had to have a fertilized egg cell put into her in order for her to become pregnant with Ross's child. As they couldn't create a child in the natural way to do it as they soon discovered. Reason why Ratliff was here.. Well he just had to get an injection so he would become immune to this illness/disease that's spreading. Normally he would of been vaccinated against it when he was a baby or a child.. But his parents had forgotten to get him vaccinated against it. So now he finally decided to go get it as people are beginning to get it around L.A.

Laura walked down the corridor at the hospital as she had been directed by someone at the desk where to go when she bumped into Ratliff "Oh hey," She said with a smile "thought you'd be getting your injection?"

"Oh yeah I'm about too, don't worry about it," He said "they're just waiting."

"For?"

"For this cream to work." Ratliff said. Laura cocked her head at Ratliff. Why would the nurses and doctors want a cream to work in order for Ratliff to get this injection? Ratliff saw the confused expression on Laura's face, he laughed a little "I didn't want to be injected with it hurting. So they put this cream on my arm and a little bit on my stomach so it would numb the skin and I wouldn't feel a thing.. You know I'm frightened of needles and the pain."

Laura nodded "Why your stomach? I thought you were getting it in your arms.."

"Doesn't matter where they inject it Laura, its still going to work.. Just depends on which one becomes numb first," Ratliff told her "anyway... where's that idiot you call a boyfriend?"

Laura chuckled "Coming now. He's just parking the car."

Ratliff frowned "I feel sorry for you both.."

"Don't be," Laura said with a reassuring smile "there's plenty of ways to go with this.. This is the one I wanna go with. I'm not really up for adoption. I'd much rather carry a baby round in my stomach and give birth to it."

Ratliff shuddered "That's going to hurt.. 9 months time.. You'll probably be in so much pain you'll be wishing you adopted."

"Oh yeah? How about this, you go have a baby and tell me how much it hurts and then I'll decide if I wanna adopt or not."

Ratliff laughed sarcastically "Ha, ha ha.. Funny Laura. Because that can happen can't it?"

Laura shrugged "Never know, you could be a secret girl for all I know."

"Well I'm not, and I can take you into a closet or bathroom and prove it if you would like?"

"No thanks," Laura said holding up her hands "I'm good.."

Soon Ross came running in from parking the car "Sorry! I had trouble finding a spot.. and.. a van almost crashed into me."

"The van almost crashed into you or you almost crashed into the van?" Ratliff asked teasing, seen as though he knows how terrible of a driver Ross can be sometimes.

Ross rolled his eyes "Hilarious. Shouldn't you be off getting your rabies shot?" He joked.

"It's not a rabies shot you douche," Ratliff said "speaking of rabies.. Rabies rhymes with babies, now shouldn't you two be go getting your baby?"

"Sure, c'mon Laur." Ross said taking her by the hand beginning to walk down the hallway with her. Ratliff rolled his eyes before following them both. Ross noticed Ratliff following them "Er.. Where are you going? Your not the one coming to get a baby dude.."

"Yeah I know that thick shit," Ratliff said "but they're doing the injections the same place where Laura's going.. Might as well follow you guys."

* * *

Ross, Ratliff and Laura were all in the room where the injections were taking place. There were a number of beds where the patient had to lie on whilst getting the injection. Currently, the three were at Laura's bed as she was laid on it waiting for the nurse to come back. As they were all in the middle of talking about something, a nurse came over and talked to them all.

"Okay, sorry for the wait Miss Marano," The nurse said "we just need one more thing and we can get this done okay?" She said. Laura nodded and the nurse handed a cup to Ross.

Ross took the cup from her and looked at it before looking at her "What..? Do you want me to hold it? Or is this some kind of present patients get when they come here."

Ratliff leaned forward in the chair to Ross "Dude.. I'm not the one trying to have a baby and even I know what you need to do with that.."

"What are you-" Ross's eyes then bulged out of his head when he realized "Oh I.. Okay." Ross said before getting up and disappearing out of the room.

"His lack of brain cells make us wonder if he was dropped as a child." Ratliff said to the nurse.

* * *

A little bit later, Ross came back into the room to find just Laura there laid in the bed. Ratliff had gone, which probably meant he was getting his injection somewhere else in the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Laura "Ratliff gone to get his injection?" Ross asked.

Laura nodded "Yeah, he said he'd come back though once he has it."

Laura then noticed that Ross didn't have the cup he was given by the nurse which made her suspicion rise "Where's the cup?"

"Oh, I er.. Gave it to the nurse as I was coming in and she's gone to.. yeah. Fertilize the egg." Ross explained as if it was the most awkward thing in the world. What kind of man wants to talk abut him having to jack off in an empty private room into a cup for? Certainly not Ross. That's who.

Laura nodded as she leaned into Ross and he put his arm round her.

A few seconds later, Ratliff came round the corner of the curtain "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Ross and Laura both said.

"You get your injection?" Ross asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No," Ratliff said "i have to wait just a little bit longer cause of my skin not being numb yet."

Both Ross and Laura nodded.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"Ratliff, you can go get your injection you don't have to wait on us."

Ratliff looked at Laura "Mines not ready yet," Ratliff said "the nurse who's doing my injection is the one who's doing your baby implant thing."

"Speaking of which where is she?" Ross asked.

Ross went up to the curtain and looked down to see the nurse coming down with a tray that had two needles on it. One for Laura and the other for Ratliff, but before Ross new it he saw Rocky coming from behind. He wasn't looking where he was going and ended up knocking into the nurse.. Causing the injections to fall off the tray to the floor.

Ross sighed before walking over to the nurse and Rocky "Sorry!" Rocky said as he helped up the nurse.

"It's okay," She said "I should of paid more attention."

Ross put both the injections back on the tray and giving them to her "There you go," Ross said as he handed back the tray "I apologize for my idiot brother. He has no brain cells when it comes to being careful, especially in hospitals." That only caused a glare from Rocky and a chuckle from the nurse.

Ross and Rocky then walked back with the nurse back to Ratliff and Laura "Okay," The nurse said "another nurse is going to do your injection Ellington whilst I do Laura's.." She said as another nurse came into the 1st nurse gave the tray to the other one, Ratliff got up and followed the nurse to the other room.

Soon both Laura and Ratliff were injected with the injections they were both having and got.

* * *

Everyone had to wait till about 10 at night before they could leave, due to the place being so busy. Ratliff could of left straight away but he decided to stay with Ross and Laura.

"They had to give you the injection through your stomach?" Ross asked Ratliff as he winced in pain.

"Yeah," Ratliff nodded "just because my arms didn't go numb but my stomach did. But it's all good, everything's.." Ratliff stopped himself halfway through mid sentence.

Ross looked at Ratliff with a little bit of concern "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just.. Just thought I was.. er.. Going to be sick."

"Probably cause you haven't eaten all day, your probably hungry." Laura said as she was still laid in the bed with her hands happily placed on her small stomach, which no doubt was going to be bigger than ever in a few months time. She smiled at the thought of finally having a baby.

Ratliff nodded "Probably.." He said as he let his hand fall down to his stomach where it was beginning to hurt a little and where he was feeling sick.. and a little hungry. Maybe Laura was right. He was probably hungry.

"Okay Laura," The nurse said popping into the room "your free to go."

Laura sighed with relief.

"Don't take a pregnancy test for at least 5- 14 days okay?" The nurse said "symptoms of pregnancy should start to show within hours seen as though the eggs already fertilized... If not come back and we'll see what's wrong."

"What symptoms should show first?"

"Nausea, hunger, little bit of dizziness. There the three main ones.. But more should come up soon." The nurse said before smiling "have a good night now." She said.

Ratliff, Ross and Laura then got up from where they were sitting and began to make their way to the doors of the hospital. Laura's hand never seemed to leave her stomach, it just stayed put. Ross looked at her before putting his arm round her bringing her in closer "You happy now?" HE asked.

Laura looked up at him and smiled "Very, I can't wait!" She said smiling.

"Please don't kiss... Or you'll make me throw up all the contents I _don't _have in my stomach," Ratliff said making a disgusted face "its bad enough I feel like I'm going to throw up as it is."

Ross sighed "Look, if it makes you feel any better it's probably cause you've had nothing to eat all day like Laura said," Ross said "wanna get some food on the way back?"

Ratliff nodded "Sure, food sounds good to me," He said "wow.. It actually sounds amazing right now."

"Yeah it's what the beauty of starving yourself does to you when you realize your hungry." Ross said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Once they got out side, they began to make their way to the car. Ross took a glance over to Ratliff who was walking beside him. Before Ross knew it, he had to catch Ratliff as he fell to the floor and passed out "Ratliff!" Ross shouted as he caught him just in time before sinking to the floor with him.

Laura looked down at her boyfriend and bestfriend with worry as she watched Ross catch Ratliff in his arms "Oh my god!"

"Ratliff.. Ratliff!" Ross called as he tapped his face to try wake him up.

"Ross, he's probably passed out because he's had no food all day," Laura said "it's nothing to worry about."

"He passed out! Of course it's something to worry about!" Ross screeched "RATLIFF!" He shouted in Ratliff's ear.

Ratliff's eyes shot open all he saw above him was Ross's head and the dark sky he rubbed his eyes "W-what happened?" He asked as he sat up in Ross's arms on the floor.

"You passed out," Laura said.

Ross got up from the floor with Ratliff too. He put his arm round Ratliff and Ratliff's round his neck to support him "C'mon, we're getting you something to eat before you die of starvation."

"Yeah," Laura said as she followed Ross with Ratliff "maybe then we can end the night on a good note. You know, seen as though this could be the last possible night we have that's not going to be hectic or a disaster due to baby things."

Laura was right. This was the last night where things wouldn't be a disaster or be hectic.

Things were about to take a turrn for the worse.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry its rushed! I needed to jump straight into it! cx**

**Hope you liekd it! PLEASE no hate! Once again, I am new to MPreg.. and I think this could be a new thing for me cx haha. **

**Please review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW almost 20 reviews for the first chapter! :O I'm SO glad you all like this story! Haha cx I'm still debating whether or not this is going to me a multi-chapter story or just a story like "To Rise Again". I honestly thought nobody was going to like it at first. Haha cx But you are! And I'm glad. **

**Like I said this is my FIRST MPreg story and probably one of the very first on the Austin & Ally archive... Hehe.**

**Someone asked where & how the baby will come out.. erm.. Don't worry.. When that part comes it _won't _be as creepy as you think it's going to be...**

**Oh yeah & I also made a Photo Cover for this story cx Look at it! :3 What do you think? cx haha. **

**Like I said.. Sorry if the chapters feel rushed :L**

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: Why did you begin to freak? It basically gives away what's going to happen in the summery haha**

**Guest: "THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER! CONTINUE!" _Aww thank you so much! :D _**

**isaOMG: PLEASE stop asking me that on all of my stories okay... If your not going to review about THIS story then don't review at all okay? I can't find your story anywhere, so I'm sorry I can't read it. STOP reviewing asking me to.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**6 Days Later**

"Okay, stop." Riker said as they were in the middle of sound check for the concert they were doing tonight. They were in the middle of practicing _Loud _and something didn't sound right as they were playing it, they got to the second chorus of the song when Riker noticed what it was. It was Ratliff. He wasn't playing it right, he kept on going out of tune.

Rocky stopped and looked over to Riker "What? We were going fine weren't we?" Rocky asked as he stopped playing the chords on the guitar.

"Yeah we _were.. _but if you didn't notice Rocky it didn't sound right," Riker said before walking over to the drums "Ratliff, what's going on? Your completely out of focus." He said a little agitated, but also a little concerned for Ratliff. Ratliff never messes up, even when he does he somehow manages to cover up and make it unnoticeable. Except for today.

Ratliff shook his head "Sorry.. I'll try again."

"Are you okay?" Rydel asked looking at him "you don't look... well." She pointed out, as it looked like he could keel over any minute. She noticed it when he came in this morning he didn't look himself.

Ratliff shook his head 'no' "No, sorry.. I don't feel so good.." He said as he wiped his face with his hand "I-I feel like I'm going to throw up.. Again."

"Have you been to the doctors?" Riker asked. Ratliff shook his head. "Dude, you should go! It could be something very serious!" Ross said.

"I know," Ratliff sighed as he stood up from the drums and put his drumsticks on the seat "but..it only started happening a couple of hours after I got my injection last week. I thought it'd be like a 3 or 4 day thing.. Not this long! Jeez.. I feel-My stomach feels like a rock.. I'm not even kidding with you guys! Feel it!"

Rocky reluctantly put his hand over to Ratliff's stomach before placing his hand on it, feeling it. He immediately pulled his hand back what he felt what Ratliff was talking about "Aww man! That.. That's nasty! You need to go see someone about that!" Rocky rubbed his hand on his shirt, that did not feel right in the slightest. He's felt a lot of things in the past.. But this by far was the weirdest.

He shuddered as he walked over to his guitar stand.

"Think you'll be able to pull through the show tonight?" Ross asked him.

Ratliff nodded "I-I just need to sleep." Ratliff said, all of a sudden he felt the urge to throw up "and apparently the bathroom.." He then ran off the stage to the bathroom.

Rocky and Rydel just went back to their places on the stage whilst Ross and Riker stayed put. Riker looked at Ross for an answer. Something was telling him Ross had something or knew something about this, as Ross and Laura were both at the hospital the same day Ratliff was. Surely they'd of saw him, right?

"Ross, do you know something about this?"

Ross looked at Riker surprised and shook his head "No, I know nothing. All I know is that he's been ill for the past.. week."

"When exactly did he start feeling ill?" Riker asked as he decided he was going to get the bottom of this. It wasn't like Ratliff to become all of a sudden ill like this. Especially for this long.. It just wasn't normal.

Ross shrugged "I don't know," Ross said "I'd say a few hours after he got his injection."

"Were you with him when he got his injection?"

"No, I was with Laura. He and Laura got their injections at the same time. Laura got her baby one and Ratliff got his vaccination.. You know.. Right after Rocky decided to knock into the nurse and make her drop the tray with the injections fall onto the floor." Ross explained.

A thought then occurred to Ross, he laughed. "What's so funny?" Riker asked.

"Can you imagine.. After Rocky made the nurse drop the injections... She got Ratliff and Laura's mixed up and Ratliff ended up with Laura's?" Ross asked with laughter "That would be hilarious." Ross continued to laugh, and saw Riker wasn't laughing. He infact had a straight serious face, that almost looked.. like a worried facial expression "Why aren't you laughing with me?" Ross asked nervously as he laughed.

"Cause that was a terrible joke. I don't think you'd like it if that happened now would you?" Riker asked before walking over to his stand.

Ross stopped laughing before putting his guitar back on his stand before deciding to go back stage to see how Ratliff was doing. He did find it a little bit weird that after he got his injection he started feeling ill and sick. Maybe it was just an allergic reaction to the injection? But wouldn't the nurses of known that? He sighed. There was something seriously wrong with him.

He walked backstage and made his way to the bathroom, he asked people he passed like Ryland and his parents where Ratliff would be and they said they seen him run to the bathroom. Ross went into the bathroom and saw Ratliff sat against the wall on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head between his knees. He looked really ill.

Ross went over and slid down the wall beside him "Are you sure your going to be okay?" Ross asked "it's not too late to cancel you know."

Ratliff shook his head before lifting it up "No, we're not calling off the show just because I'm ill. Maybe if I was on my deathbed then yes, but not because of this."

"But Ratliff-"

"But nothing," He cut Ross off "it'll be.. fine.."

Once again the urge rushed up in Ratliff to throw up again, which he quickly pounced over to the toilet and threw up, making Ross grimace. As he went to say something, his phone began to ring he pulled it out of his pocket and saw Laura calling. He clicked the answer button "Hey, so.. are we pregnant then?" Ross asked.

"I-I don't know Ross.." Laura said "I-I'm scared.. something's not right.. I think I need to go to the hospital."

Ross sighed "Okay," Ross said "hey, mind if I bring Ratliff with us?"

"Why?"

"Cause he's seriously ill and needs someone to check him out."

Laura sighed "Fine, we'll get Ratliff checked out first and then go for me okay?"

* * *

Ratliff groaned. He specifically told Ross _no _he didn't want to go anywhere to get checked out. He was pretty sure that whatever illness he had would be gone within the next week, but still Ross wouldn't stand for it and apparently neither would Laura.

They were currently sat in the waiting room before they knew it Ratliff's name was called out and they were all in one big room "What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Ever since he's had his injection last week he hasn't been feeling so good," Ross said looking from Ratliff to the Doctor "he's been throwing up and he wouldn't come see anybody cause he thought it was some random illness that would be gone by now. Its clearly not and he won't admit it."

The Doctor patted his hand on the bed "Come lay down for me."

Ratliff got up from the bed and laid down on it. The Doctor walked over to Ratliff before pulling his shirt up, exposing his stomach and Laura and Ross watched as he done so. Almost immediately the Doctor could tell something was was wrong. Ratliff's stomach looked a little bit inflamed,like it was infected. But not much.

The Doctor sighed before looking round Ratliff's stomach where the nurse had injected him last week, he placed his finger tips on Ratliff's skin beginning to feel his stomach.

Something didn't feel right.

Neither did the injection hole. It didn't look right.

The Doctor let his hands feel all around Ratliff's stomach to see if there was anything else that felt strange, if he was entirely honest.. It all felt weird. He's had guys come in before to get checked out because of allergic reactions to vaccine jabs before, but never has there been anything like this.

"Okay, I'm going to have to run some scans because something doesn't seem right to me," The Doctor said "I'll be right back just stay right here."

"Hey, us two have to be somewhere else around the hospital, can we leave?" Laura asked.

"Sure."

Ross and Laura then got up before leaving the room and Ratliff behind in it. They would come straight back after they went to see about the baby.

* * *

Laura was laid on the bed in the hospital as the nurse was using the sonogram machine, rolling the stick across her stomach and looking at the screen. Something the nurse had been doing for the past five minutes which was beginning to worry Laura a little bit.

What if the injection didn't work?

Or what if he womb won't hold a child all together?

_Stop worrying _Laura told herself. She's probably just thinking on the negative side when infact it could be a good thing. Laura might just be pregnant.

The nurse stopped with the sonogram before looking at Laura's stomach where the injection had gone in. The nurse let out a 'hmm' before going over to the otherside of the room and checking something, she then came back over to Laura with another needle "I just need to take a sample of your blood for something," The nurse said "ready?" She asked as she put the tip of the needle on her skin next to the previous injection. Laura nodded.

The nurse took some blood from Laura before leaving the room. Ross got up from the chair on the otherside and sitting next to her "Hey, it's going to be okay,okay?" Ross said as he ran his hand through her hair.

Laura nodded with a positive - fake - smile "I know," Laura said "I just hope so.. I mean.. Why would she be taking my blood if everything was fine and I was pregnant?"

"Maybe there's just something wrong with the baby." Ross realized how that came out, it was almost as if it sounded like it was meant to scare Laura. "Laur.. I didn't mean it lik-"

"I know what you meant Ross." Laura said cutting him off. She then turned her head away from Ross and sighed.

Silence. That's all that was between Ross and Laura. Ross was now maybe starting to think that it was a little bit insensitive on what he said. But then again it wasn't insensitive. Something could be wrong with the baby and what the nurse is trying to do is save it. Why can't Laura just see that? Ross knows how much Laura wants a baby,but she doesn't need to blind herself with the desperation of a baby.

About 15 minutes later the nurse cam walking through the door, saving them both from the painful silence. "Okay Miss Marano and Mr Lynch," The nurse said as she stood at the end of the bed "this.. may come as a shock but your not pregnant,"

Laura's hopeful smile turned into a frown, Ross put his hand ontop of Laura's and threw her a sympathetic smile. but Laura just pulled her hand away from Ross. He probably jinxed them both from ever having a baby. Laura thought to herself.

"but, we do have a reason for it," The nurse said as she sat at the end of the bed "and.. I apologize on behalf of the nurse who gave you the injection."

Ross and Laura looked at eachother confused before looking at the nurse, waiting for her to explain.

"It turns out the nurse accidentally got your baby injection mixed up with a vaccine injection."

All of a sudden, all there was in the corner of the room a loud gasp. From the one.. The only..

Ross Lynch.

The nurse and Laura looked at Ross confused as to why he was gasping, also waiting for him to explain. In all honesty both the nurse and Laura thought that the gasp was over exaggerated for it, he didn't need to do that. "Little dramatic there Ross.." Laura said "no need in that."

Ross shook his head "N-no.. The nurse who was doing the injection was also doing Ratliff's injection, Laura," Ross said, with worry in his voice.. Great worry. "I looked out the curtain to see where she was cause she was taking ages.. Rocky came and knocked her to the floor along with the injections... Please put the pieces together."

"What you just say Doc?" Ratliff asked rudely and confused.

"You heard me," The Doctor said. He sighed as he saw the look on Ratliff's face, it was scared, worried and panicked. The Doctor sat in the chair and put his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "I'm so sorry.. I don't know how this happened and unfortunately t-there's nothing I can do to resolve it."

"I-it's okay, it's not your fault." Ratliff sighed before putting his head in his hand. Ratliff looked at the Doctor "S-surely there's something you can do? L-like take it.. out of me and put it into.. Laura." He said awkwardly. He'd never thought he would be having this conversation with a Doctor about _him.. _Ellington Lee Ratliff.. A _BOY_. Keyword=Boy... About him carrying.. a baby..

Was it even possible?

Well obviously yes it is. Otherwise Ratliff wouldn't be here right now in this situation.

The best part of this situation is that it's _not _just anybody's baby. Oh no. Not some stranger that Ratliff doesn't know or someone he just see's pass him in the streets.. Oh no, no.. It just happened to be the one, the only..

"Ross.. Ross Lynch? Earth is calling.." Laura said waving her hand infront of his face. He'd spaced out. By the looks of it Ross was taking it worse than Laura was.

On the inside, Laura was holding it in until she got home so she could kick, scream and cry. This wasn't how it was suppose to plan out. That was suppose to be _her _baby. Her's and Ross's baby. As in.. Ross Lynch and Laura Marano's baby girl or boy. Not fucking Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff's. Ross and Laura.

1. Laura and Ross are together and dating.

2. Ratliff's a boy.

3. Ross and Ratliff are most certainly not gay.

4. Ross was Laura's and nobody else's.

Laura sighed. She can't believe she's getting worked up and angered by this situation. This could of happened to anybody and it just so happened it had to be her. But why her? Why couldn't of it of happened to somebody else?!

There she goes again. She really needs to stop before she decides she wants revenge, even though it's neither Ross or Ratliff's fault.

Ross stood up from his seat "I.. er.." He was lost for words. He didn't know where to put himself "I.. need to go talk to Ratliff."

"Ross.."

It was too late, Ross was already gone out of the room.

Laura sighed in frustration.

This was just great.

The baby hasn't even came yet and already Ross is running off to go see Ratliff.

But who says the baby has to come anyway? Who says something can't happen that'll make them loose it?

Laura just grinned.. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Ahh.. Don't hate me for making Laura all of a sudden go all crazy and hateful cx But it's a change right? Laura's _never _been the bad guy huh? So why not in this story? :D But yeah.. **

**So what do you think? Think it's good? cx Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Chapter 3 cx I swear to god. If this story gets 100 reviews before Chapter 10.. I'll be the happiest person alive cause it seems like its going that way haha cx I'm ****_SO_**** happy you guys are liking this story! :3 it makes me so happy!**

**Oh yeah. SOMETHING INTERESTING:**

**I woke up this morning & went on Twitter.. People who read this story were tweeting me & it had Rocky and Ratliff tagged into it and I was confused why there was tweets like "Paige, did you plan this?" or "No Paige. Just. No" cause the tweets were like "rockyR5 ratliffR5 ratliffsgirlR5" so I was confused... This is what I saw.**

**rockyR5: . ratliffR5 is pregnant.**

**I laughed. I swear to fucking god they read my FanFiction's lol.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: "This one interesting story to read and I really love it :D" ****_Aww thank you! I'm SO happy your liking it!_**

**KidloveAuslly: Why didn't you read the summery? lol. Are you talking about the review from "isaOMG"? & Yes. Yes she is and this is only the beginning :)**

**Erin: Wait.. What's your login? Like pen name on FanFiction?**

**Guest: "I love how in your stories you change up the characters like Laura in this one and I remember in I'm Not A Monster you changed Riker up. I think that's really cool :)" ****_Aww thank you! Your so sweet! :3 I love changing up the characters in stories :3_**

**Arlene: Yeah, I see what you did there lol Good one.**

**Vezulow: Yup itsa coming alright.. and of course the Rosslington**

**C****hapter 3**

* * *

Ross wasn't exactly sure about going to see Ratliff was such a great idea right now, things had just became a whole lot.. awkward for them. And complicated. Gosh, how's he going to look at Ratliff the same way now? Ross can't really help but blame himself for this whole mess.. Even though he had nothing to do with the injection swap. But still, that baby wouldn't of been created without the help of Ross.

Man that sounded a little bit awkward to think inside his head.

Still.. He couldn't help but think that if Ross didn't suggest that he and Laura go to the hospital the same day at the same time Ratliff wouldn't be in this mess. Imagine what people are going to think.

_Oh no _Ross thought.

What are people going to think? Riker? Rydel? Ryland? Ross's parents? Ratliff's parents? Raini? Calum? Maia? Titus? Rocky? Jesus Christ, Ross can see his smart ass comments right now. _  
_

_'Aww, I always knew you were a girl Ratliff'_

_'I always knew you had a vagina'_

_'Jeez Ross.. When were you going to tell us you had the magical power of impregnating guys? Remember, before you ever have sex with another guy you must warn them about your special power'_

Ross sighed, he knew it's going to be something along those lines, he knows Rocky Lynch too well. Unfortunately so does Ratliff he must not be looking forward to telling them as much as Ross is.

But who says Ratliff is even going to let something like a baby affect his body or anything in his life. Or better yet go through the pain? He doesn't think Ratliff is going to be willing to keep this baby inside of him and let it grow.. Just so Laura can finally have her baby. But then again, its not going to be her baby is it? Her egg wasn't used. So therefore it would be Ross's baby.

And Ratliff's.

Jesus. This was fucked up.

If Ratliff does decide to let the baby live and keep it, whats the world going to think? What are the _fans _going to think?! And Hollywood Records? Ross knows Austin & Ally finished about a year ago, but still. Hollywood Records is basically Disney's record company.. Even though they have Demi Lovato, but lets face it. Demi Lovato isn't one of those Disney Stars anymore and they've still kept her no matter what she's done in the past, which is not very much.

But this isn't about her.

Who says that they won't dump R5 just cause of this? But then again they could try to explain that it was an accident, not like a man can get pregnant by being fucked by another man. Be pretty weird if they could.

Damn, why is Ross even thinking of these weird situations. Besides, why did Laura even want a baby at this age anyway? She's almost 19. Why couldn't she of waited till they were at least 21? That way Ratliff wouldn't of have to be at the hospital the same time Ross and Laura were. Then that way Ratliff wouldn't be carrying Ross's child.

Once again, Ross sighed. There was so many people to pin the blame on for this. The nurse for messing up the injections. Rocky for knocking over the nurse. Laura for wanting a damn baby in the first place. Ross for having to a basically be needed to make the fucking baby. Ratliff for.. Well. Ratliff didn't do anything. He's the innocent one here. Also the victim.

Ross's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to reveal a text. Actually.. Several texts.

_Dude, where are you and Ratliff? The show starts in 30 minutes! - Rydel_

_You need to get to the venue now! We only have 15 minutes. - Rocky_

_SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! We have 5 minutes! We can't keep them waiting! -Riker_

"Shit." Ross mumbled under his breath.

Ross began to race to Ratliff's room before bursting through the door he was in to find Ratliff laid on the bed he was on, just how they'd left him before. Already a wave of guilt hit him and it hasn't even got to the worse part of this.. fucked up.. Pregnancy? Wow. Ross rolled his eyes, he needed to get over this and act like an adult "Uh.. Ra-Ratliff.. We need to get to the venue.." Ross said, getting all nervous "I got a text from Riker just now telling us we only have like.. 5 minutes to get on stage.."

Ratliff looked at Ross with wide eyes "Dude! We better get going!" Ratliff said as he jumped off the bed and raced to the door.

Before Ratliff got a chance to get out of the room, Ross pulled him back and looked at him giving him a sympathetic look "Are you okay?" Ross asked.

Ratliff sighed "It's a little bit strange I'm not going to lie. Hopefully I'll be fine, but we'll talk later okay?"

Ross nodded before he and Ratliff left.

It had been almost half an hour since Ross had left the room to go see Ratliff, leaving Laura by herself. She couldn't even picture in her mind what kind of things they were probably doing or talking about. It sickened her. Sickened her to think that Ratliff was now carrying the baby that Laura was suppose to be having.

Does Ross and Ratliff actually think she is going to be okay with this? Sure she's going to have to lie and say yes, when in fact.. She couldn't even bare to think about it. Her heart just breaks at it. She knows sooner or later the two men are going to be spending more time with eachother.. which will more than likely result in Ross saying these words to Laura:

_I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you anymore, I hope you understand?_

Like fuck she would understand. She wasn't going to let Ratliff keep that baby inside of him at all, especially if she was at the risk of loosing Ross. If all honesty, she was going to make sure that baby didn't live to be born.

Of course she's not going to do that. But she will. Only if Ross doesn't get his but back here soon. Especially if he's with the person Laura use to call a friend and class as a big brother to her.

Laura got up from where she was before leaving the room, she saw the Doctor who was seeing to Ratliff before "Doc!" She called out running to him "excuse me.. But.. Do you know where Ross is?"

"He left."

"what." Laura's facial expression dropped to unimpressed.

"Yeah, he left with Ratliff about half an hour ago. They seemed in a hurry." The Doctor said before walking off.

That was it. It's already begun them two going off on there own. Laura wasn't going down that easily or being pushed out of Ross's life without a fight.

Laura just grinned as she came up with the perfect plan. Not only to rid of this baby, but Ratliff also.

This was just perfect.

* * *

**Sorry its a little bit on the short side cx I'm just really tired and I needed to give you guys something right? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my little... readers? Haha cx yeah.. My readers haha. My readers which I love so much. :D Haha cx I'm.. In a weird mood today lol. **

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot seen as though I didn't think anybody was going to read it cx and I thought people were going to stop when I turned Laura psycho.. Don't worry. There ****_is _****more to come from Laura... Not very nice Laura but hey-ho every story needs a bad guy right?**

**Replies: **

**Tony Har Har Har: I already replied to you on Twitter lol**

**KidloveAuslly: Everyone read that part of the summery LOL. And... Don't worry.. She's going to get ****_more _****evil :D**

**Dis bitch: Haha thank you**

**Guest: "This is seriously sooo good! Absolutely cannot wait to see what you have in store for Rosslington :D" ****_Awww thank you! cx Don't worry, hopefully they'll be Rosslington soon! _**

**Guest: "hahaha i like what ross was thinking about rockys smart ass comments XD" ****_Haha thank you cx I didn't really think they were good haha _**

**... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... ****... ... **

**Chapter 4********  
**

* * *

Rocky, Riker and Rydel were all stood backstage waiting for Ross and Ratliff ever since they disappeared about an hour and a half ago. They even had to do the VIP without them after their sound check, cause that's when they disappeared. Right before the VIP.

Right now they were getting frustrated, as they were suppose to go on 2 minutes ago and still the two boys weren't here. Soon the fans would probably start to get annoyed and probably leave, they couldn't exactly go on without their drummer and rhythm guitarist could they? Especially drums. Maybe they'd succeed without Ross.. Not to make that sound harsh or anything.

"Guys, if they're not here soon then we're going to have to cancel, and it'd be bad too." Riker said as he took his guitar off. He was really getting sick on waiting, and Riker knows Ratliff was ill earlier so there's Ratliff's excuse but Ross _has _no excuse to be late.

Rocky sighed before standing up "Hold my guitar, I'll go tell them it's off." Rocky said as he handed his guitar to Riker and about to go out.

Rydel grabbed Rocky by the arm and pulled him back "No Rocky, give it a while okay? They'll be here in like 5-"

The doors backstage burst open and Ross and Ratliff came running through and down as they grabbed Ross's guitar and Ratliff's drum sticks.

"-seconds.." Rydel finished off as she saw them.

"Sorry we're late!" Ross said as he stopped at Riker and put his guitar on round his neck.

Riker then signaled the sound guy to play _'We Are Family' _to start to let the fans all know they were coming out in about a minute or so. He then turned to Ross and Ratliff "Why were you two so late?" Riker asked.

"Ross dragged me to the hospital to see what was wrong with me." Ratliff said, as he threw him a little glare.

Rocky picked up his guitar and put it round him "Oh, okay, makes sense," Rocky said "so, did you find out what was wrong?"

"Oh.. er.. Yeah.. Just something to do with.. er.. His stomach." Ross stumbled for words.

"Your not kidding are ya." Ratliff mumbled to him.

Ross hushed Ratliff as he elbowed him in the arm, would've been the stomach but he knows that's _now _dangerous. Never thought he'd see the day that happened..

"Not kidding about what?" Rydel asked, as she heard Ratliff mumbled what he said. He wasn't exactly good at keeping his voice quiet when mumbling and listening.

"I er.." Ratliff stumbled, then he heard the _Fallin' For You _intro playing "oh look! The intro's playing! We better get ready!" He said as he went to the opening of the curtain.

Riker, Rocky and Rydel exchanged weird glanced before looking at Ross who just shrugged before pushing past the three and following Ratliff, them three then followed them also. Something was going on, the three of them knew it. They didn't know exactly what.. But there was something and they _were _going to figure it out.

* * *

The show finished, well.. It _wasn't _finished. They still had _LOUD_ to do, they done their normal thing which was go off and wait a couple of minutes before going back on.

As they went off Ross pulled Ratliff by the arm and took him to the side out of Riker, Rydel and Rocky's hearing. "We need to talk." Ross said.

"Not now." Ratliff said.

"Yes now Ratliff," Ross said "this is freaking serious and we ain't going to get out of this easy and you know it."

"Well we can't talk about it now with people around and especially when I have to go on stage." Ratliff said as he pulled his arm away from Ross and walked out onto the stage, as he could tell by the crowd cheering. Soon he could hear the drums.

Rocky cocked his head, he heard every single bit of Ratliff and Ross's conversation.. But what on earth were they going on about? By the sounds of it something was going on with them two. The way they're both acting with eachother... The way they're being late. Rocky's eyes widened as he realized.

Ross and Ratliff... Were.. Together?

But doesn't Ross date Laura? Rocky just shrugged, he's happy for them both but at the same time a little confused why they didn't tell anybody. Though it kinda makes sense if Ross and Laura are still dating and Ross is cheating. but he knows Ross would never cheat.

Rocky just sighed, he didn't know what was going on cause soon enough he found himself being pushed onto the stage by Ross and Riker.

* * *

It was late, and _well _after the show had finished. They were all sat in a hotel seen as though they had booked one for the night, even though they were still in L.A. Once they got to the rooms they all decided on who would be sharing what. It was; Ryland and Riker, Stormie and Mark, Ross and Rocky and lastly Rydel and Ratliff.

Rydel and Ratliff were both sat in their room, they only had a small bag each so it wasn't like they had any unpacking to do, seen as though they were only staying the night. Ratliff was sat on his bed just playing with the zip of his bag, Rydel was on her phone when she looked up to see Ratliff just sat there... Playing with the zip. He didn't look happy.

Rydel frowned before walking over to the bed and sat next to him "Everything okay there Ell?" Rydel asked as she rubbed his arm gently.

Ratliff sighed before looking up at Rydel and giving her a fake smile "E-everything's fine." Ratliff lied. It really wasn't okay. He thinks it was quite obvious nothing was okay as he looked back down frowning.

Rydel rolled her eyes "No your not," She said "I saw that fake smile cause now your frowning," then it was just silent "is it something to do with you and Ross? Cause Rocky told me he saw you both before you went on to do Loud. Looks like you were arguing about something.. Was it something you can tell me?"

Ratliff shook his head, he was pretty sure he felt tears coming to his eyes as well. Though who could blame him? On the outside he showed that he was okay, fine, not a bother on him about this whole thing.. When really.. On the inside.. He was going crazy. He was scared out of his mind about this whole thing, probably more scared than a girl would ever be in this situation.

How could this of happened to him? He didn't do anything wrong!

Rydel cupped his cheek with her hand and wiped his eye with her thumb as she saw the tears. She knew something was seriously bothering her bestfriend, and she wanted to know. But clearly he didn't want to tell "You know you can tell me right? I won't say anything or judge."

Ratliff went to go say something but nothing came out of his mouth, instead he ended up bursting into tears and having Rydel hold him as he cried and Rydel ran her hands through his hair comfortingly "Okay.. Shh.." Rydel said, trying to calm him.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know what I did to d-d-deserve this.. I-I-I'm scared R-R-Rydel."

"Scared about what?" Rydel asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked at him sympathetically "what's going on with you?"

Once again, he went to go say something but he couldn't as the urge to throw up came up into his throat, he then jumped off the bed away from Rydel before going into the bathroom to throw up.

Rydel jumped a little as Ratliff ran into the bathroom. She sighed, there was something seriously wrong with him. She has a funny feeling Ratliff _isn't _ill at all.. To her he looks like he's making himself be sick for some odd reason, cause normally when Ratliff's ill he's always at home and in bed on the brink of death. Not this. Not walking around _and _throwing up._  
_

How about this? Always eating and then basically throwing it up afterwards.. Not like Ratliff in the slightest. She's seen Rocky eat, he eats _alot... _But not as much as Ratliff's been doing lately.

Ratliff then came out of the bathroom before collapsing onto his bed. "Jeez Ell," Rydel said looking at him "you don't look good at all.. Wanna go get something to eat? Might make you feel better.."

"Yes. Food.. That sounds great."

Rydel chuckled "That's all you've been doing for the past week.. Eating.. and passing out almost," She said as she stood up and took his hand pulling him up "it's like you have some sort of weird disorder."

"Sure.. weird disorder," He said "lets go with that one." He muttered.

Rydel and Ratliff walked out of the door, Rydel turned around and locked the hotel door. As she turned back round she almost collided with a baby stroller "Oops! Sorry!" Rydel apologized to the women pushing the stroller.

Meanwhile Ratliff, just feeling a little bit.. Weird and awkward.

Rydel looked down at the stroller and saw the baby "Aww!" She gushed "that's such a cute baby!"

Ratliff groaned under his breath.

"Yeah, she is," The women said.

Rydel smiled at the women as she stood back up and looked down at her stomach and saw a bump "Oh.. Looks like this isn't the _only _child your going to be having."

"Wow really?" Ratliff muttered as he looked up to the ceiling, as if he was talking to god.

"Yeah," The women said with a smile "I can't wait to be a mother to my second child."

"Aww that's great," Rydel smiled "don't you think Ratliff?"

"Perfecto." Ratliff said as he stuck his thumb up and looked away awkwardly.

"Of course.. the constant hunger, the throwing up and the dizziness.. That's a pain." The women said.

Ratliff just face palmed at that point and wanted to kill himself.

Rydel let out a small laugh before realizing something "Hey, Ratliff, that's almost like what's been going on with you!" She pointed out.

Ratliff just shook his head, why? Why oh why oh why? She may as well spell it out even though she doesn't know. Ellington Ratliff, pregnant.

Gosh, that sounds like a magazine title or something.

"You know," Rydel continued "with your throwing up.. Being dizzy.. and-" All of a sudden instead of continuing, Rydel just let out a big massive gasp that even China could of heard from there, Ratliff just lent against the wall and shrugged. The cat was out the bag now. No going back. She removed her hands from her mouth before putting on a smile "S-sorry.. i thought I saw a spider."

"WHAT?!" Ratliff shouted, with a confused look on his face. Seriously? That's what Rydel thought? She didn't work it out by saying those words. Though of course Ratliff is a boy so that would be the last thing Rydel would think.

Rydel glanced at Ratliff "Anyway.." Rydel said looking back at the pregnant women "nice to meet you." She smiled.

The pregnant women then walked away before Rydel's smile faded,she grabbed Ratliff by the arm, kicked the hotel door open and threw him back into the room and slammed it shut turning to Ratliff.

"I wanna say your pregnant, Ratliff... But I can't because I know it can't be possible. Why? Because your a guy!" Rydel said, voice raised a little bit, but then lowered it "so.. you better tell me what the heck's wrong and why your so ill."

"I-if I tell you.. Promise to stay quiet?" He asked.

Rydel nodded "Promise."

Ratliff took a deep breath. Was he really willing to expose this to Rydel? After all she could freak out. Plus.. He'd never picture himself telling a girl he was pregnant. Normally it would be the other way round! But in this case.. No.

"I-I am.. pregnant."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn... Big cliff hanger and many more to come :) Haha cx I figured someone else needed to know about the pregnancy but Ratliff, Ross and Laura. So why not Rydel? :D cx **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW. 16 reviews on Chapter 4! If this gets 100 reviews by Chapter 10.. I'll be ****_blown_**** away. I've never had 100 reviews by Chapter 10 haha cx I must be doing good on this story then huh? Thanks! :3 **

**KidloveAuslly:** Well... Yes and No. Yes, if a girl has had a sex change from a girl to a boy & if the boy is injected with a fertilized egg cell, which is the way I'm doing it :) :D No because they _can't _get pregnant when they have sex with another male. I only got this from where I got how Male Pregnancy can happen by the way, so don't take my word for it haha.

**Arlene:** Haha, there's _no _Rydellington cx sorry Rydellington shippers haha. I thought it was kind of obvious it's going to be a Rosslington story I even said that in the couple/pairings list when I wrote the first chapter haha. Don't worry, you'll see evil Laura VERY soon :) Tony knows what I mean haha. Aww thanks! Love you too cx I'll talk to you on Twitter or Skype later or something, it's been a while! xoxo

**Allison:** Yeah... It is a little bit of _all _of them.

**GUEST ACCOUNTS: If you ARE a guest account can you PLEASE put your name so I know who I'm replying too without getting people mixed up? Thank you if you do!**

**I can't express enough how awkward it is writing this story and watching Austin & Ally at the same time... Haha**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Rydel just stood there, she might as well of been basically frozen as she couldn't even process the words that had just came out of Ratliff's mouth. She didn't even think it was true, in her mind it was just a little bit of a joke as that's what his illness sounded like. A pregnancy. With all the throwing up and all.. She can't even think about how this must of happened.

There was only so many ways how this was even possible.. Secretly Ratliff has been a girl all along, Ratliff had a sex change from a boy to a girl or this is just one complete joke he's playing on her.

Rydel then grinned as she realized. This wasn't real, there was no way in hell this was real. Of COURSE it had to be a joke, Ratliff's always playing pranks on Rydel along with Rocky and Ross, sometimes even Riker. But this joke.. This was a real good joke they done. It almost had her believing as well. She just began to chuckle slightly before making it into fits of laugh. Now she was waiting any moment for Rocky or Ross to jump out with a camera and tell her it was a prank.

Ratliff looked at Rydel confused as he heard a small chuckle coming from her mouth, which soon turned into fits of laughter. Did she think this was funny? Of course she would think it was funny.. It wasn't natural or real for a boy to pregnant was it? Surely Rydel could be a lot more supportive right now instead of laughing her ass off. Though of course she might not believe him, but Ratliff wouldn't lie to her would he now?

"W-Why are you laughing?"

Rydel looked at Ratliff, wiping the tears from her eyes that came to them as she laughed "C'mon Ratliff," She said whilst laughing "pregnant? Really? I'm waiting for Ross or Rocky to come out right now with a camera and tell me it was all a prank, c'mon tell me where they are," Rydel said as she began to walk round the room looking at places where anybody could hide "you know you almost had me there."

Ratliff sighed "I-I'm not.. Joking.."

Rydel stopped laughing and looked at Ratliff, she saw the serious look on his face. There was just something in his eyes that was telling her that he wasn't lying, but then again Ratliff has done acting in the past so he could be putting that to use right now. She just shook her head "N-No, there's no way you are! Your a boy! Not a girl!" Rydel said, as she raised her voice and lowered it.

"I can go take a test for if you want?" He said, seen as though it was the only way he was going to be able to prove it. He couldn't exactly say go ask Ross, cause Ross will probably deny it and if he says go ask Laura then Laura will probably end up telling Rydel something she regrets about this whole mess.

"S-show me." Rydel stuttered out.

"Show you what?" Ratliff asked confused. What was there to show her to prove this?

"Your stomach, my Mom told me that when people are pregnant their stomach is a little bigger than it was before-"

"Obviously."

Rydel rolled her eyes "But it's also a little bit hard."

Ratliff sighed before rolling up his shirt to his chest above his stomach so Rydel could see for herself, not that his stomach had gotten much bigger since last week. Rydel slowly walked towards Ratliff and looked down at his stomach, now that she sees it closely it does look a little bit bigger. She couldn't help but scoff at herself, she saw Ratliff's stomach a few days ago and she saw it was a little bit bigger.. But she just thought it was swolen from his illness. That she now finds out that is a 'pregnancy'.

Reluctantly Rydel brought her hand up to feel his stomach, eventually her hand made contact with his belly. He jumped a little bit as he felt Rydel's touch, her hand was a little bit cold. Rydel couldn't help but let the colour in her face and skin just drain out of her as she felt his stomach. It was hard.

She remembers when they done a concert in London one time and there was a fan there who was pregnant and said she was going to name her baby girl after Rydel, she asked if she could feel the fans stomach and the fan let her. It was hard, harder than any normal stomach would be.

Ratliff was telling the truth. It took a couple of seconds to sink into Rydel's brain before she took her hand away and sat down slowly on the end of the bed, looking like she'd been put in some sort of trance.

Ratliff sighed as he saw the way Rydel reacted, something told him she was not about to take this so well. He sat down next to Rydel and just let the silence take over, hoping Rydel would end it soon.

Slowly, Rydel turned her head to Ratliff "H-how did this happen?" Rydel asked. She was more than shocked. Infact, she doesn't even think shocked is a word. More like horrified? No. Thats mean. She doesn't care that he is pregnant, it's just a little bit weird. Rydel's never seen a pregnant guy before, and it looks like now she's going to get her chance too in these next 9 months.

"Well, it started about a week ago," Ratliff began to explain "I went to the hospital to go get my vaccine injection and Ross and Laura were there together so Laura could get her baby injection. Later on whilst we were all waiting, the nurse had mine and Laura's injection together and she-"

"-Got them both mixed up?" Rydel asked, as she cut him off and guessed. God dammit, what kind of nurse mixes up injections? Doesn't the nurse know what she's done now? She's quite possibly ruined the life of Ratliff and probably the future of R5 if this ever gets out to the public, which is more than likely it is going to get out to the public. Sooner rather than later. All Rydel knows is that she wants it to be later.

Ratliff nodded "Exactly that," Ratliff said "so Ross took me to the hospital today to see why I was so ill and that's when me, Ross and Laura found out about it."

Rydel nodded.

Ratliff then smiled a little bit "So, look at me," He said "carrying your baby brother's baby and my bestfriends."

"Wait," Rydel said as she paused the whole thing "that baby's.. Ross's.." She said, a little bit shocked. Ratliff nodded and Rydel let out a gasp "Oh my god! Laura's going to be so crushed about this!"

"I know, but she already knows. Least thats what Ross told me before we went onstage, apparently she looked okay with it."

"So, that is Ross and Laura's baby?"

"Just Ross's," Ratliff corrected her "yeah.. Laura had no egg cells that were working properly so they had to make an egg cell for Ross's- yeah."

"Have you talked to Ross about this?"

"Not properly." He said.

"I think you best, decide what you want to do, you have to rememer it's your body and you have to decide if you want to do this to yourself. You can't let Ross make you keep it if you don't want you, please remember that. I won't stand by and watch something happen to you that you don't want to happen."

Ratliff smiled "Thanks.."

"Hey, I'm always going to be here for you through this whole thing, I know this is a scary thing to go through. Especially since your a boy." Rydel said as she gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him. It wasn't a lie, she was going to be here for Ratliff not matter what. She wasn't going to be one of those people who pretend they're going to be there for him, when in reality all they're going to do is stab him in the back and end up hurting him.

There was a knock on the door, both of them pulled away from the hug as Rydel stood up and made her way to the door before opening it. "Oh hey Ross." Rydel said with a small smile.

"Hey, is Ratliff here, I need to talk to him." Ross said as he had his hands deep in his pockets, rocking on his heels back and forth a little.

Rydel nodded before letting him in "I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to the store," Rydel said "I'll bring you back something Ratliff."

"What about me?" Ross asked.

"Your not sharing rooms with me." She said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Ross looked over to Ratliff who was sat on the bed, once again a pang of guilt hit him like a tun of bricks. He still blames himself, but at the same time he kinda blames Laura also for wanting a baby at this time and age. He slowly walked aorund the room before stopping at the dresser. "So.. I'm taking it this is our chance to talk.." Ross said.

"It is."

Ross sighed before turning and looking at Ratliff with sad sympathetic eyes "I'm so sorry Ratliff, I didn't mean any of this to happen. Especially to you, I feel terrible!"

"Ross, it's not your fault.. Don't think that. It's not anybody's fault. Apart from the nurse who mixed up the injections."

"Right.. The nurse mixed them up," Ross began to say nervously "n-not like Rocky came round the corner and knocked the nurse over with the injections and ended up mixing them up."

"WHAT?!" Ratliff shouted as he jumped up "Rocky did this!"

"No, no! He just knocked the nurse, the nurse could of easily kept hold of the injections without dropping them!"

Ratliff let out a sigh of relief before sitting down.

"I think.." Ross mumbled nervously as he turned his head a little bit.

Ratliff rolled his eyes, Rocky really did have no brain cells after all.

Ross shook his head, this wasn't why they came here, to pin the blame on someone for this. He came to talk to him about this whole thing and what they were going to do.

Slowly, he walked over to Ratliff and plopped down beside him "So.. What are we going to do?"

Ratliff shrugged "I don't know.. Where do we start?" He asked.

"H-how about the baby," Ross said turning to him slightly "what do you want to do with it? Now, I'm totally against abortions.. But if you want to get one so you don't have to carry a baby around inside of you for the next 9 months and going through all that pain.. Then I understand. I support your decision one hundred percent."

Ratliff frowned a little bit. This was where he was at a cross-roads. All his life he has ALWAYS been against girls/teens/women getting abortions in the past, but he'd never given it any thought about if a guy got pregnant. He knows there's ups and downs to Ratliff deciding to keep it.

Ups:  
- You let a life live  
- Your not a baby killer  
- People will think it's a brave thing he done.

Downs:  
- Hate  
- Being made fun of all the time  
- More hate.

Dammit, if this was all so much easier and simple then maybe he'd be able to make a decision quicker. At the same time, he knows Ross is against abortions and it is Ross's baby and possible might turn into Ratliff's if things go the way Ratliff thinks they're going to go.

Man, he didn't know what to do anymore. This was a messy situation and all he knows is that it's not going to end well. But he knows that if he does get rid of the baby, the guilt will eat him alive so bad and will probably class himself as a baby killer, no doubt - somehow - it would get out to the knows how people can betray others quickly. He also knows the paparazzi are sneaky little fuckers.

If he keeps it, there's a good chance a lot more drama could happen. But at the same time he's saving a life and letting it live. If he's entirely honest, he doesn't think he could bring himself to abort the baby. And for what? Protecting his own image. He promised himself that if R5 ever did make it big, like now, that he would never try to be one of those celebrities.

He sighed "I-I think.. I think I should just keep it," Ratliff said "for many reasons that are too long to list. That.. And I'm majorly against abortions too."

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you!"

"Ross, it's fine, I don't mind!" Ratliff reassured him "it's.. It's just the fans and everyone else who I'm worried about."

"Oh yeah.. Oh my god.. What are we going to do?" Ross asked.

"W-well.. There is a way we CAN avoid the fans finding out ever. But it's like a 50/50 chance."

"That is?"

"Lets say when I actually start showing, say 3 or 4 months down the line?" Ratliff said "we could say R5 is taking like a 7 or 8 month break for a little while. Right?"

"That's an amazing idea! We should do that!" Ross said with a smile "then all we have to get through is Rocky's little funny comments that aren't even funny in the slightest!"

"And the chance of our parents or families disowning us," Ratliff added on a sadder note "that's going to be the hardest. Good thing I live on my own though."

"Hey! Once this baby is here there's no way in hell I'm letting you live on your own, dude."

"Oh.. I just thought once I have it out of me it goes straight to you and my work is done." Ratliff joked.

Ross just pushed Ratliff but his shoulder, but too hard as he fell off the bed. Ratliff let out a hiss of pain as he hit the floor and grasped onto his stomach, making Ross panic and his eyes widen "Oh my god!" Ross yelled jumping to Ratliff's side "I am so sorry! Are you okay?! What about the baby!"

Ratliff looked up to Ross and began to laugh "Oh your so gullable."

Ross just rolled his eyes playfully at Ratliff. He couldn't of picked a better/worse guy to - technically - get pregnant.

Laura sat on her bed as she was writing down in her notebook, all the things she had planned to do. She knows her and Ross haven't broken up, but she knows the time will come when they do end up breaking up. That's the day Laura does NOT want to see in the slightest. So she will make sure there is either no baby or no Ratliff.

But with her plan she's going to make sure there's neither.

* * *

**Damn. I sure have made Laura turn into a psychotic bitch haven't I? Oh well haha. I love writing people as psychotic bitches who are never psychotic bitches. Like I did with Riker in "I'm Not A Monster"**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm literally almost on the floor crying. Why? Cause we're not at Chapter 10 and this is ONLY 10 reviews from 100! OMFG THANK YOU THANK YOU! I know most of you are only reading this because it's weird, yet a little bit funny, Which I don't mind :) I aimed it to be weird and different! & the rest are probably reading it because it's Rosslington Haha **

**But still, I can't thank you ALL enough for reading this story! :3 It means so much to me!**

**Replies:**

**R5Lover:** Haha it's okay you didn't put a name! :) I just needed a name so I could reply to all the guest accounts and so they know who I'm talking to! :D & Thank you! I can't wait to write Laura as a psycho as much as you can't wait to read it! :D Don't worry, its not bad you want too! Everyone else does as well! :3

**KidloveAuslly:** The baby was going to live anyway haha cx It was just a joke Ratliff was playing on Ross cause he pushed him off the bed.

**some girl in LA:** Oh er.. How um... Nice? Don't think I really wanted to know that, but quick question. How old are you?

**Arlene:** Thank you!

**isaOMG:** Thanks

**Niamh:** Aww thank you! :) Normally I wouldn't go anywhere near MPreg, but I decided to give it a shot and it was weird how others wrote MPreg haha, so I searched on how there is other ways MPreg can happen and balla bing balla boom, I found this way and decided to give it a shot! :3 Thank you so much for reading and giving this story a shot!

**RossandEllington:** The baby's not dead it's not going to die, Ratliff was just playing a joke on Ross cause Ross pushed him off the bed by accident. Haha :D Don't worry!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A month had passed, still Ross and Ratliff hadn't even thought about telling their families yet. Ratliff just doesn't know how the heck his family is going to take it, currently they were away in New York and were on their way back right now apparently so he was just waiting for them at his parents house. Both Ross and Ratliff had decided to do it on their own individually, even though deep down they knew it would be better if they did it together.

Ross was at home sat on his bed waiting to tell them, all of them were in so he could go downstairs and tell them any moment now. He had the support of Rydel seen as though she knew. Not that Ross was happy, though he didn't exactly take it very well when he found out Rydel knew. Luckily it was Rydel who told him or not Ratliff, cause if he'd of exploded onto Ratliff then no doubt something bad could of happened there.

Rydel came out of her bedroom, she got told by Ratliff that he and Ross were planning on telling their families today on this fucked up situation. She was going to be there for her baby brother and bestfriend 100% all the way.

When she came out of the room, her room was opposite Ross's, the door was open to Ross's room and she could see straight into it. He was sat on the bed, looking as worried as ever. She figured him sitting there by himself wasn't going to tell his parents himself, so she went into the room and stood infront of him.

"C'mon." Rydel said holding out her hand.

Ross looked up to Rydel and gave her a confused look "C'mon what?"

Rydel took Ross's hand and pulled him up, taking him out the room "We're going to tell Mom and Dad, as well as Rocky, Riker and Ryland, because you just sitting there on your bed isn't telling them yourself is it? Chances are Ratliff's already told his parents."

"His parents are still on their way back from New York Delly."

"Exactly, and if you tell Mom and Dad before he tells his, then you can go to Ratliff and help support him. He's the one who's going to get it bad out of you and him, real bad. He could do with support you know."

Ross nodded, before he knew it Rydel was taking him down the stairs into the livingroom where everyone was.

Ratliff was still sat at his parents house waiting on them to come back and be back, but nobody was showing up. He was starting to get panicked, they were suppose to be back 2 hours ago. There was a huge chance that Ross had already told his family by now, even though he'd had no text recieved from him to tell him so.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch and sighed heavily, he knew he shouldn't be worrying and panicking so much. He's heard about how if you worry and panic so much it can do stuff to the baby, and he doesn't think Ross would be very happy on that note.

As he was laid on the sofa for a little while longer, he could feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier as he was beginning to fall asleep. Once his eyes shut, the phone started ringing, he groaned as he opened his eyes. But then again it could be his parents telling him where they are.

He jumped up from the sofa and went to the phone, answering it "Hello." Ratliff answered it.

"Hello, is this er.. Ellington Ratliff?"

"Yeah, that's me," Ratliff said "what's up?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Rydel looked at Ross as they were stood outside the livingroom, Ross was panicking. He was telling Rydel how much he was nervous and how much he was having second thoughts on this whole thing, he even asked if Rydel could tell them for him but she said no.

Next thing Ross knew, Rydel grabbed him by the hand and he was in the livingroom "Mom, Dad, Riker, Ryland, Rocky," Rydel said interrupting them all "Ross has something to tell you." She said as she nudged him forward a little.

All of them looked up to him, Ross looked at every single one of them. Once he looked at Rocky he once again started to imagine what kind of fucked up comments he was going to say.

"L-last month," Ross began "me and Laura went to the hospital so Laura could get her egg thing implanted into her."

Stormie smiled "And now she's pregnant?" She asked "aww! That's so great! Little bit young.. But still good."

Ross shook his head "N-No, Mom, she's not the one who's pregnant," He said as tears began to form at his eyes.

"Then who is?" Ryland asked confused.

"Let him get to that bit," Rydel said, she looked at Ross "continue."

Ross looked at Rydel "I can't.. I can't say it." He said scared as a tear escaped down his eye.

Rydel sighed before standing infront of Ross "I'll tell you the rest," Rydel said "that same day.. Ratliff was there getting his vaccine injection."

All of a sudden there wasa burst of laughter coming from the otherside of the room. Rydel looked to see none other than Rocky laughing "Oh my god, no way." Rocky laughed.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Shut the fuck up Rocky its not funny," Rydel said, she looked away from Rocky and at the rest of her MATURE family "the nurse who was doing Laura's injection was also doing Ratliff's vaccine one. She was carrying them both of a tray, but Rocky came round the corner and knocked the nurse over and she ended up mixing up Ratliff and Laura's injection.. So Laura ended up with the vaccine one.. Ratliff ended up with the baby one. And.. He er.. still has the baby one. That would explain everything that's been happening this past month."

Everything was just silent in the livingroom right there and then, nobody had said a word. Rydel was waiting for someone to say something as well as Ross, but in all fairness it had come as a shock to them. Unlike Rocky who looked like he wanted to keel over onto the floor and die of laughter.

Riker looked at everyone in the room. His Mom, Dad, Rydel, Ross who looked like he was going to cry, Ryland and finally his immature brother who looked like he was going to burst out laughing "Rocky, shut the fuck up, it's not even funny." Riker snapped at him.

"Oh.. I er.. Know.. But it.." Rocky said, trying not to laugh "it is.."

"Its fucking not Rocky." Ross snapped. Ross then left the livingroom, slamming the door behind him.

Once Ross was out of the livingroom, he had no idea where he was going to go next. Should he leave the house for a little bit and try to support Ratliff or just go upstairs and slam his bedroom door like a hormonal teenager? He went over to the coat rack before opening the front door and storming out.

As he shut the door and turned around, it looked like he didn't have to go to Ratliff's parents house to find him as it appeared he was already here walking up the steps of the house. He didn't have to ask how it had gone cause he could see by the look on Ratliff's face it had gone terrible, the way his face was flushed with sadness and there was tears at his eyes and flowing down his cheeks.

Ross sighed before walking over to him and taking him into his arms, totally forgetting he still had a girlfriend, cause all that mattered was that Ratliff needed somebody to cry to about it. He could feel Ratliff knees about to go, he wasn't wrong cause next thing he knew he was sinking the floor with him outside his front door. With Ratliff of course crying hysterically.

"Its okay," Ross said "I'm sorry.. this might make you feel a little better, but I think my family took it well."

"I-it's not t-th-that." Ratliff stuttered out through tears.

Ross pulled away from the hug on the floor a little looking down at his face, that also looked up at Ross "What happened then? Why are you crying?" Ross asked confused. If he's not crying about his parents freaking out and rejecting him. Then what is he crying about?

"S-someone called m-m-me and t-t-told me they h-h-had b-bad n-news and they t-t-told m-me t-th-tha-that-" Ratliff stopped as he choked on his tears and couldn't speak anymore.

"Told you what?"

"T-t-they w-were o-on their w-way back and t-they g-g-got i-i-into a c-car crash and.. d-died."

Ross's eyes widened before he tightened the grip on the hug, on the floor still, and just held him whilst he cried. Sure outside wasn't the best part to do it where there were passing people and possible sneaky fuckers taking pictures and putting them up on the internet. But he didn't care right now. Ratliff needed the comfort. He's pretty sure Ratliff would offer Ross the comfort if his parents were the ones who died.

After what seemed like forever, Ross pulled away from the hug and stood up - taking Ratlif fup with him of course - still keeping an arm round him "C'mon, we'll go inside where it's more appropriate to cry into another mans arms." Ross said, half jokingly. He actually didn't mind holding Ratliff whilst he cried outside where people were looking. Does that sound bad? Ross shrugged, he didn't care if it sounded bad.

"W-what about your family? They took it well didn't they?"

"Yeah," Ross said "but.. Rocky being Rocky.. Went into a hysterical fits of laughter about it. But don't worry! Riker told him off. Or at least tried to, I don't know what happened after that cause I walked out."

Ratliff nodded before Ross took him inside the house.

What they didn't know was that Laura was on her way round, and that she saw the two men embracing on the floor together. She couldn't help but want to throw up and roll her eyes. Ross was still hers and her boyfriend, it'd only been a month and already they were starting to.. almost get intimate.

Laura was thinking about retracting her plan seen as though she thought she was overreacting, but now she thought stuff it.

Her plan was going into action way before she planned to do it.

By the end of her plan there would be no Ratliff or no baby or possibly both because she was going to make his life a living hell.

* * *

**Yeah.. Your going to think it's kind of mean what Laura's going to do in Chapter 9... It's not going to be nice to Ratliff OR to Ross.. cx You'll all probably hate me haha**

**Thanks SO MUCH for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's that you can hear? Thats my sobs. OMFG. 100 REVIEWS ALREADY AND WE'RE ONLY ON CHAPTER 7 I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I JUST asdfghjkl**

**AHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :3**

**Replies:**

**Tonyyyyy:** Yeah, I know you would've laughed with Rocky lawl. After this chapter and the next one, your going to hate me :) Just saying haha. I love you too ;)

**Lil lulu:** Haha you'll see now what she's going to do :) But there's more after this!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A few days had passed ever since it had got out to their families about the pregnancy, all they were trying to figure out was how they were going to deal with their fans. Ratliff and Ross told them about the idea they had where they say they tell the R5 fans they're taking a 7 - 8 month break on being R5 whilst Ratliff has the baby, that way nobody has to find out. All of them agreed that they would do it.

There was just one other kind of problem.

After the long 7 - 8 month break, wouldn't the fans find it a little bit weird how a baby had just appeared out of nowhere? That was another difficult thing they were going to have to figure out. But they all decided not to worry about that for now and that they'd come up with something later.

Today, Ross decided he needed to go talk to Laura about this whole thing as they haven't exactly been talking these past few months. They have, but not so close. He's beginning to think that it's all because of the baby situation with Ratliff and that she's not comfortable with it. Which he can completely understand. if he was in Laura's shoes, he doesn't think he'd be comfortable with it either.

He knows Laura is a nice, sweet, kind person - that was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her - but every kind person that's sweet have their limits. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if Laura breaks up with him because of this whole mess.

Ross got up to Laura's front door of her apartment, he figured to just walk straight in seen as though its what he normally does. He found her sat on the couch "Hey, can we talk?" Ross asked.

Laura looked over to him "Yeah sure." She said smiling, as she moved over on the couch a little for a spot to Ross to sit.

Ross sat down on the couch next to Laura and sighed "Look.. I know this past month hasn't been exactly what you were hoping for.."

Laura shook her head "Not really."

"I can tell your not comfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't even the word, Ross." Laura said, as her angry side was beginnign to show.

As soon as Laura said that, Ross was beginning to see Laura's angry and harsh side beginning to show. If he was honest, he doesn't think he's going to like it one bit. He doesn't know what she's capable of. For all he knows she could be capable of murder and he wouldn't know it.

"I was going to ask if you would try to be okay with it, but I can see that's not going to happen."

"Ross, I will never be okay with this, you need to understand that."

Ross nodded "Yes, I know, I understand."

"I mean c'mon, it's only a matter of time before it gets to the point in the pregnancy where you start spending so much time with eachother where you end up developing feelings for one another and oh look.. Laura's out of the picture."

"W-what?" Ross asked "L-laura.. Me and Ratliff will never like eachother in that way."

"You don't know that!" Laura snapped "for all we know Ratliff could have feelings for you now, and- and could be slowly planning to steal you away from me."

Ross just looked at Laura in disbelief. Why on earth would she even think this about Ratliff for? He knows Ratliff. He's known him longer than he's known Laura, and he knows Ratliff is not and would never ever do that to someone who's in a happy relationship.

Although, Ross doesn't think this is a happy relationship with Laura anymore.

"Laura, don't you ever think that. Ratliff would never do that to us, he's not like that. He doesn't break people up." Ross said, trying to reassure her. But he had the slightest strange feeling Laura wasn't going to understand that.

"Oh yeah? Then why the fuck has he kept the baby Ross? And why the fuck have you let him?" Laura asked "no man in their right mind would keep a baby inside of them and have it. Go ask any man. I'm pretty sure Riker, Rocky or Ryland wouldn't."

"Hey! You know I'm against abortions Laur, and if Ratliff was a girl I wouldn't of even dared to let him have an abortion," Ross said "and I know Ratliff is against abortions too. I gave him the chance and the offer for him to get an abortion so he wouldn't have to do that to himself and body, I could see it in his eyes. He was thinking about it Laura. He couldn't make up his mind whether or not he wanted to do this to his body and to himself. But then he realized if he does get an abortion, that means he's killing a baby. Which is practically murder. And he knew that he would never kill a baby if it was alive. HE wouldn't ever do that to a human being. That's why he's keeping it Laura, he doesn't want to be a baby killer cause he knows that it would eat him alive."

With that, Laura just sat there in silence. Which Ross was happy about. He couldn't stand the fact that someone, even Laura, would talk bad about Ratliff in that way! It was just plain wrong and just horrible. If Laura wasn't a girl, he swears to god he would of punched her by now for it.

He stood up from the couch, making his way to the door. But he stopped and turned round "You know why else he didn't do it Laura?" Ross asked.

Laura was silent, but looked up at Ross knowing he was going to continue on anyway.

"Cause he has a heart of pure gold that's why," Ross said "that, and it's not just my baby anymore cause it's definietely not yours Laura. It's practically his now as well as mine."

Laura just rolled her eyes at Ross "You know what Ross, just get the fuck out of here. All you seem to be caring about if that fucking stupid baby and Ratliff, and not me. Oh no, haven't considered my feelings here have you!"

"Don't even fucking say that Laura! I have fucking considered your feelings here, you stupid little bitch," Ross spat at her "I have thought about them all the time! That's why I came here to talk to you about it! But clearly all you have thought about is your own and being selfish. You haven't even included my feelings here. You haven't even included Ratliff's. Jesus Christ Laura, you have no idea what it feels like to be him! He is scared out of his mind!"

"Oh well if your little precious Ratliff is so scared then maybe you should go comfort him."

" I will. Much rather be there then here with you if I'm honest."

"Then go!" Laura yelled at him "go! And while your at it... Might as well make him yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ross asked.

"I mean that we're done Ross," Laura said "I don't want to be with you anymore after this."

Ross just sent Laura a death glare "Fine by me," Ross said as he opened the apartment door "have a nice life Laura." Ross snapped before slamming the door behind him.

Laura let out a big scream of frustration before picking up an empty glass from the table and throwing it to the door, making it smash into tiny shards. She then sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

She told herself she was going to keep Ross to herself, she wasn't going to let Ratliff win in all this. But now look. She just let Ratliff win, what the fuck? That was it. She was done.

Time to put her little plan in place.

She picked up her mobile phone before dialling a number "Hey!" She said "listen.. I might have someone and someone else for you to have on your little interview show. Interested? Good. I was thinking R5 and Laura Marano. That is awesome. Just ring them all and get in touch, I'm sure they'll all be happy enough to get on board with this interview. Okay bye now."

Laura just grinned to herself.

R5 plus Laura Marano on an interview with all that's happening with Ross and Ratliff. Oh this was going to be fun indeed.

"An interview?" Riker questioned.

"Yeah, someone just called and told me somebody suggested us to be on this show for a little while." Rocky said.

"I don't know.." Ratliff said "this doesn't sound too.. good." He wasn't just saying that cause he was nervous of the pregnancy, he was saying it because he just didn't have a very good feeling for it.

"I agree with Ratliff on that one," Rydel said "I don't like the sounds of it either. Normally people just call us and ask, or Ryland manages to get us on these things. Never has a random stranger or commoner suggested us to othes."

"But guys," Rocky said "think of it this way. This will be our last interview before we have to go on our 7 - 8 month break," He told them "thank you Ratliff." he added on the end.

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Rocky, we said we'd go on our 7 - 8 month break when it's 3 months or 4.. We're not exactly going on it now."

"I suppose if we do, do this interview we could always announce there that we're going on a break for a while." Riker said, trying to look on the bright side of the interview. When something was telling him deep down nothing good was going to come from this interview.

Ross stood up from where he was sitting "God, this is going to be the most painful 10 minutes of our lives." He said, as he was pacing back and forth backstage of the interview, waiting to go on. They had 5 minutes.

A few days ago when they got told about the interview, they weren't so sure on it. Today, the day of the interview, they still weren't so sure on it.

Ratliff was sat down on a chair, leaning forward. He felt like he was going to be sick,not just cause of the pregnancy symptoms. "Guys," Ratliff spoke up "I don't feel so good."

Ross sat down on the arm of the chair and put him arm round Ratliff "It's okay, your just nervous.. and cause of the most obvious thing of all." Ross said.

The door to the room opened, all heads turned where they saw Laura walk through the door. "Laura?" Riker said "what are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you the same question," Laura said, beginning to smile, even though she was lying through her front teeth "I'm here for an interview. Someone had suggested me to them."

"Same with us.." Ross said as he took his arm from round Ratliff. Now he was just finding it a little bit of a coincidence that Laura happened to be on the same day as R5.

"That's awesome!"

"Guys," A man said coming through the door with a cipboard "get ready to go on. Your in in like 2 minutes."

Everyone then began to leave the room, but Ross stayed behind and grabbed Laura by the arm and pulled her back "Listen Laur.." Ross began "I need to-"

"Don't start Ross," Laura said with a smile "It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. I just overreacted a little bit, I know Ratliff's not like that in the slightest." Laura lied. Damn, she wasn't going to lie, she was good at this.

Ross smiled "I'd say.. Want to give it another go with us.. But I don't think it's a good idea with the baby and all."

Laura nodded "Totally understandable."

"Friends?"

"Bestfriends." Laura corrected him. Both of them then shared a hug.

Normally, when Ross felt something in a hug with Laura - which was all the time, he would always nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. But he didn't do that, he didn't seem to feel anything anymore.. Laura could tell by that.

Ross then pulled away "Thanks for being a great friend Laura." Ross said with a smile.

"N-no problem.." Laura said as she felt the guilt beginning to eat at her.

"I'll see you out there." Ross said before leaving the room.

Laura shook her head, this was no time to be feeling gulity about this. She was going to make Ratliff's life a living nightmare. On live TV.

Starting now.

* * *

***ducks from thrown objects* **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for 123 reviews! asdfghjkl I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys I just.. OMFG. I LOVE. YOU. ALL. Haha cx**

**I love you that much I decided to give you a second update :D You guys SHOULD enjoy this chapter :D Fingers crossed anyway haha.**

**Replies:**

**Aalaina:** Don't worry, your not the only one :) Hehe

**KidloveAuslly:** Get over yourself. It's not a nightmare if Raura break up at all.

**Michelle:** We'll see ;)

**Khuhjb:** Oh I'm fucking sorry? I didn't know YOU were writing the story. Are you? FUCKING NO. I will make Laura evil if I want to with NO guilt eating at her, okay? If you don't like that then I'm glad to say... I don't fucking care! There are plenty of other Austin & Ally/R5 stories out on FanFiction. I'm sure you can find one where Laura isn't evil! So fuck off. And when you get there.. Fuck off again. Thank you. And goodbye.

**Anyway, onto the story! :D**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Laura were all stood behind the curtain waiting to be called out by the interviewer, some were more nervous than others. And others just weren't nervous at all. Others were just stood there and couldn't help but smirk at the five nervous wreck of people stood infront of her.

This was going to be fun indeed.

She was grining to herself, but at the same time she was making it seem like her usual happy smile. Some how they were all buying it.

All apart from Rocky.

He wasn't buying that stupid smile one bit, he knows that's a grin. Some people more call him the idiot of the band - actually they call Ross the idiot of the band - but he's no fool to see that Laura looks like she has something planned. He's seen the way she's been giving Ratliff sneaky little glares, and he has the strangest feeling it's going to have something to do with that. He just shook his head.

Rocky, in all his life he's known her, he'd never thought Laura would actually be so unsupportive to her friend in a situation like this. He just wanted to grab the bitch by the throat and slam her against the wall and then stab a thousand knifes into her. He knows he can't do that.

Actually he CAN do that. The only thing standing between him and doing that is jail, restraining order, loss of R5 and being hated across the globe for hitting/almost killing the sweet, innocent Laura Marano.

Which she has just proven without even knowing it that she is not sweet and innocent.

No wonder Rocky and everyone else have been having a bad feeling about this interview, she's up to something. One thing is for sure, if Laura does do something Rocky is not going to let her get away with this AT all.

Rocky went to go over to Laura to have a 'word' with her until:

"Okay then, enough talk, should we bring them out now?" The interview asked the audience. The audience the cheered in the crowd along the lines of 'WOO', 'I love you R5', 'I love you Laura, 'I love you Ross', 'I love you Rydel' etc.

By then it was too late for Rocky to pull Laura over to one side and change her mind about whatever it was she looked like she was going to do.

"Okay, give it up for Laura Marano with Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Riker Lynch and Ellington Ratliff, also known as 'R5'!" The interview said through her mic.

Next thing they knew, all six of them were walking out on stage with fake happy smiles and Laura.. Laura's wasn't fake. She was too happy with what was about to happen next.

All of them sat on the couch, Laura - closest to the interviewer - then Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, Ross and Riker.

The interviewer sat down in her chair opposite where the rest were sitting and smiled at them "R5, Laura, good to see you! I'll introduce myself, I'm Josie" She said smiling "what's new?" She asked.

"Not a lot," Rocky said "B-but there is like just one thing we need to tell you guys before we leave this interview, so why not tell you guys now instead of waiting till the end huh?"

"Sure, tell us, what is it?" Josie asked.

As normal, all eyes fell on Riker for him to tell. Rocky got it started so why couldn't he finish it? "See, we've been a band for like 6 or 7 years now.. With no break. So we were thinking about taking a couple of months off from being a band, but we will come back as a band."

There was then a chorus of sad 'awe's' coming from the audience.

"Well, you guys deserve a break. With all your talent you guys work way too hard. How long will this break be do you think?"

"A-about 7, 8 or 9 months."

"Of course it would be 9.." Laura mumbled under her breath. Not realizing that it was loud enough for her mic to pick up, and just whisper through the studio.

"Sorry, Laura, what was that?" Josie asked.

"Oh nothing!" Laura smiled, trying to cover it up.

Josie then picked up a couple of cards she had by her side, which were questions from some fans "Okay, so I went on Twitter and asked the fans if they have any questions for you guys, so I'm going to ask some for them," Josie said "one question from a fan was for Rocky. Is there any girl in this world that you have a crush on? But it can't be a celebrity crush, it has to be someone you know."

Rocky laughed "I wonder why I got asked that."

"Probably cause your never seen flirting with any girls that you know that aren't fans." Rydel teased.

"Funny," Rocky said "naa, I'm going to have to stick with the fan name they gave us and say I have a major crush on Ratliff. Cause you know, Rockliff." He joked.

Everyone in the audience then laughed as well as R5, Laura and Josie.

"Naa, I'm kidding," Rocky said "Ratliff's not my type." He joked.

"Back at ya bro." Ratliff said.

"Okay, this was another tweet I got, its for all of you," Josie continued on "what was the funniest thing you tweeted that fans had a funny response to. Like they either freaked out, joked along to it or just done all of it."

"There's actually been a couple," Ross said "But I think your better off asking Rocky and Ratliff that seen as though they're the funny ones."

Laura then began to realize, this was her time to get in on all of this "Wait, I remember a tweet Rocky tweeted, it was last year, it was funny." Laura said, with a grin.

Everyone looked at Laura, including Josie.

"It had Ratliff tagegd in it." She said with a grin. But that only got her a glare of Rocky, he knew exactly now what she was doing.

"Oh really, what was it?" Josie asked.

"Okay, so I logged onto Twitter and I was going through my TL," Laura began "and I saw 'Rocky Lynch' it said ' ratliffR5 is pregnant', I never laughed so much in my life. You know.. After I realized they were joking of course because guys can't get pregnant can they?" Laura said, "right Ell?" She asked looking at Ratliff with an evilish grinl.

At that point, it wasn't hard for Ratliff, Ross, Riker and Rydel to figure out now just what Laura was playing at. Rocky had already figured it out and all he wanted to do was give them slow claps.

"Right.. Of course not." Ratliff said, nervously.

"Wow, that must of been funny." Josie said.

"Yeah, hilarious." Ratliff responded.

Josie returned to the cards "Aww, Ratliff," Josie said with a frown "a fan wanted to ask you what it's been like for you ever since you lost your parents in that car crash about a month ago was it?"

Ratliff nodded "Yeah, it was, it's been hard and that, but who wouldn't find it hard when you loose your Mom and Dad right?" He said "but.. I guess it's just going to have to get better by its self some how. Anyway, enough of the depressing questions, lets move onto something we can all enjoy right?"

Josie nodded before looking down at her cards, when she remembered something "Oh, I have something to ask," Josie said "I can't believe this slipped my mind,its for Ross and Laura. I know you guys aren't together anymore, but is it okay if I ask this?"

"Sure," Laura said "go ahead." She said with a smile, hoping it was going where she thought.

"Okay, so about a month ago, I know you found out you couldn't have children, so you went to the hospital to go get an injection so you could get pregnant-"

"Oh god.." Ratliff mumbled under his breath as he slowly slouched.

"- Did it work or didn't it? Are you pregnant?" Josie continued.

Laura really couldn't help but grin at herself. All this was working out by itself without Laura having to influence anything, she really couldn't help but sit back at how this was all unfolding.

"N-no, it didn't work." Ross stuttered out.

Laura's head turned and looked down at Ross, sending him a glare that he didn't notice but Rocky. Laura sat back and smiled at Josie "Now, now, Ross.. Why tell her a lie for?" Laura asked "why don't we just tell her the truth?"

"Laura.." Rocky warned.

"No, no," Laura shook her head "everyone deserves to know the truth. You guys call your fans the R5 Family after all, so if they are your fans slash family then surely they can understand and look past this.. Right? And be supportive. After all, that's what family is all about. Isn't it?" She just grinned.

"Laura what are you doing?" Ross asked quietly "stop.."

Laura just sent a glare to Ross before looking at Josie and smiling again "No, the injection did not work unfortunately," Laura said "but it would of.."

"Laura, please.." Ratliff begged quietly. He could actually feel tears coming to his eyes in the fear of what was going to be said and done next.

Laura looked at Ratliff, she frowned when she saw the scared look on Ratliff's face. Now she was beginning to feel guilty. What was she doing? She sighed, she doesn't think she could go through with it anymore.

That was until she saw Ross slide his hand on Ratliff's leg sneakily and rubbed it for support. That's when she remembered why she was doing it.

"Why? What happened for it not to work?" Josie asked curiously.

"The nurses in that hospital are idiots." Laura said.

"That," Rocky added "and I knocked over the nurse so she lost the injections." Rocky lied "you know.. Cause I'm an idiot and I wasn't looking where I was going," he looked at Laura with a glare "isn't that right Laura?"

"No," Laura said "half of it's right. Rocky did infact knock the nurse over, but she ended up getting the baby injection mixed up with a vaccine one. I ended up getting the vaccine one and somebody else ended up with the baby one. And they are currently carrying it as we speak."

"Laura. Stop. Now." Riker warned as he could see the scared looking coming across Ratliff's face, more and more as time went on. He could also see Ross trying to comfort him but it wasn't working.

Josie was starting to notice the glares Laura was getting from everyone but Rydel and Ratliff.

Ratliff wasn't going to lie, he could feel his world coming apart bit by bit now.

"T-that's all Laura and Ross know though. The injections being mixed up.. They have no idea who is carrying the baby." Rydel lied.

"No I do, please stop lying to cover your image for the band Rydel." Laura snapped before turning back to Josie.

"So.. you know who's carrying Ross's baby?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, I do." Laura smiled "Infact.." she went to continue.

"Laura, I swear to fucking god, I don't care that its live TV or that your a girl I will fucking beat the shit out of you if you continue." Rocky snapped, loud enough for everyone to hear. Making the whole audience gasp at the fact Rocky would even threaten a girl like that.

"Shit.." Rocky mumbled under his breath. He forgot about people being around.

"As I was saying," Laura said returning to the previous sentence "yes. I do know who's carrying the baby.. Infact.. They're sat on this room as we speak."

All the rest of the five sitting on that couch right now could tell that their whole world and life was about to change for the worst and there was no going back. There was nothing they could do either to stop Laura from continuing anymore, of course Rocky could always stand up and attack Laura like he was planning on doing in his mind.. That way Ratliff and Ross would be protected.

Laura couldn't help by laugh at the looks on everyone's faces waiting for her to continue or just waiting for the interview to be over so they could kill her. Leaving nothing but a strand of her hair left.

"T-they are?" Josie asked.

"yeah!" Laura said with a smile "isn't that right... Ratliff?" She asked as she looked at him with a glare.

That was it. Right there. Ratliff just felt like jumping off a cliff and killing himself as she said that, along with the big massive gasps coming from - more than likely - ex-fans of R5 were sat.

"Go on Ell," Laura said as her smile turned into a glare "tell everyone. Tell them all how you came to the hospital with us that day to get your vaccine injection, but ended up with the baby one instead cause of them getting mixed up!" She basically yelled at him.

"Hey Laura?" Riker asked.

"What?"

"Are we on Jerry Springer?" He asked.

"No.."

"Exactly! Now shut the fuck up and stop making it seem like we are." He snapped.

"I-is this true Ratliff?" Josie asked, shocked. She was just as shocked as everyone in the audience and probably everyone who is tuning into the live TV show right now.

Everyone who was sat on that couch and stage just saw the look on Ratliff's face, it was too obvious it was true now. He had tears in his eyes that looked like they were going to come out at any moment. And he looked terrified. It appeared he'd lost his voice too.

"C'mon Ellington, admit it," Laura said "I was there when we were at the hospital to see what the heck was wrong with you when you were ill and didn't know what was wrong.."

Ratliff stood up from where he was sitting before giving one last look to everyone who was there, with that he was off the stage within seconds. Once he was backstage, he immediately ran back to the dressing room ignoring the looks he was getting off people who were either film crew, backstage people or famous people who were going on next. He got into the room and slammed it shut before sliding down onto the floor and just cried.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why R5 are taking a 7 - 9 month break." She added as Ratliff was gone.

"Are you fucking happy now Laura?" Ross spat at her before getting off the couch, and going off stage himself.

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at the death glares she was getting from Rocky, Rydel and Riker "C'mon then Rocky, I thought you were going to 'beat the shit out of me' as you said before?"

"Don't fucking tempt me." Rocky snapped.

"C'mon Rocky, you can't embarrass the band anymore than it already as been."

As Rocky went to go for Laura, Riker jumped over Rydel and grabbed him "C'mon Rocky, she's not worth it." He said as he pulled him up away from her. Riker looked at Josie "Thanks for having us. Taking it was a memorable show for everyone." He said before pulling Rocky off the stage, following Ross and Ratliff.

"G-give it up for R5 and Laura Marano everyone.." Josie said, took back at what just happens "u-up next, we were going to have a live performance from R5... But that's changed. So we'll just bring out our next gust star huh?"

"Ratliff!" Ross called out as he was running down the hallway of the studio trying to find him. So far he was having no look.

Some of the stage crew and other guest stars told Ross he'd gone back to his dressing room, so Ross went there. Ross got to the door and went to open it, but he couldn't as there was something blocking the door and he had a pretty good idea what. "Ratliff, it's Ross please move away from the door and let me in." Ross said as he gently pushed it more and more.

His heart was slowly breaking as he could hear gentle, quiet sobs coming from inside the room. Making Ross want to cry/sob himself. "Ratliff please.." Ross begged, as it turned into a small sad whisper as he said it.

When Ratliff heard Ross's voice break down into a sad whisper, he moved away from the door and just got up from the floor. Waiting for Ross to come in as he looked towards the door. Ross tried the door again, it opened up and he walked in and shut it.

He turned his head and looked over to where Ratliff was. The sound may of began to break his heart, but the sight of Ratliff right now made his heart just completely shatter.

All of a sudden, almost like his mind was controling Ross, he let his feet basically run across the room and he pulled Ratliff into his arms and have him a nice tight comforting hug, wrapping his arms around him. As soon as Ross came into contact with Ratliff, he wrapped his arms around Ross and just began to cry harder than he was before.

Ross pulled away from the hug and looked down at Ratliff "C'mon, we're going to take you home and not do this here." Ross said as he began to take Ratliff towards the door. But as soon as they were at the door, Ratliff couldn't face the fact he had to walk out there and look at the world. So he ended up collapsing into Ross's arms, sinking to the floor. Ross gladly sunk to the floor with Ratliff, leaning against the door as he held him.

Laura had gone way too far, Ross has never known or seen Ratliff cry or be as hurt as this. He felt useless, but he's guessing all Ratliff wanted was a shoulder to cry on and somebody to hold him. Which Ross would gladly do and offer, like he was doing now.

"E-e-everyone's g-going to h-hate m-m-me." Ratliff cried.

Ross shook his head "N-No they're not, I won't let them hate you."

"But they are!"

"Listen to me," Ross said as he got Ratliff to sit next to him against the door, even though he was slouched a little "I am not going to let anybody hurt you because of this okay? Not yourself. Not Laura. Not any family. Not the fans. Not anybody okay?"

Ratliff nodded, with tears still streaming down his face like a waterfall still. There was just no stopping them. As well as the pain that there was in his chest. He smiled a little as he heard Ross say them words, but then he went back to frowning.

"I am here for you and this baby okay? I am and always will be, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you both." Ross said as he was looking down at Ratliff. He put his finger on Ratliff's chin before making him look at him "I will die before letting anything harm you both." He told him before he let a tear come out of his eye and roll down his cheek.

Ratliff looked at him with tear filled eyes, as Ross looked down at Ratliff.. He felt himself getting a feeling inside of him. A feeling that was just screaming: 'Kiss him. Kiss Ratliff'. Ross wasn't going to ignore the voice.

He leaned his head down slowly and pressed his lips gently on Ratliff's. Ratliff was having no problem with it, infact the same voice in his head was screaming at him 'kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss'. Ross moved his hand round and onto Ratliff's cheek as he cupped it whilst kissing him.

Slowly, both of them pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads against one anothers. Maybe Laura was right. Maybe Ross and Ratliff were going to end up together, as they had just kissed. Would it be worth giving a relationship a try? After all, they do have a baby basically on the way. Only couples/married people have babies. Yes, people who have one night stands basically have babies together.. Yet they end up together in the end. Should they let a little thing called 'Rosslington' happen? Yes, Ross knew about the ship name. How could he not when he sees some fans asking him about it in tweets with Ratliff tagged in it? Too obvious what Rosslington was.

He ran his fingers through Ratliff's hair before beginning to speak "E-everything's going to be okay."

Soon as those words came out from Ross's mouth, Ratliff leaned himself into Ross more. Letting a few more tears escape, even though he didn't think it was possible. Ross held Ratliff in his arms as he cried, he brought Ratliff so that he was laying down in between his legs and on him. Ratliff still cried, but it calmed down as Ross done his best to comfort him.

Ross moved one of his hands down from the top of his body, slowly downwards until it reached Ratliff's stomach where he placed his hand and kept it there. Feeling where the baby would be. He smiled as he felt Ratliff's stomach.

He really wasn't going to let anybody harm them both. Cause all he knows is that today is the start of a bumpy ride.

* * *

**I decided to be nice & end the chapter happily with Rosslington because I'm not that evil & horrible cx haha cx I gave myself Rosslington feels writing the last bit... Dammit. Haha**

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... Is anybody alive out there after the last chapter? Cause I appeared to kill most of you cx haha**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D So CLOSE to 200 before the 10th chapter cx But I know I wont get 200 reviews by chapter 10 :) It'd be AMAZING though haha **

**Reviews:**

**Tonyyyy:** Breathe Tony... Breathe..

**R5Lover:** Haha yup! :3 Thank you!

**Arlene:** Yeah.. I figured it'd be something that was sharp being thrown at me haha cx Glad you liked the Rosslington moments! :D & Hey! Just cause someone dies in all my other stories doesn't mean someones gonna die in this one. cx Haha. But who knows, eh? ;)

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Nobody was even thinking about what the next day would bring for them. Their family. Their lifes. Most importantly.. R5. When they went to sleep that night, that's if any of them actually got sleep, they were just wishing once their eyes shut they would open and realize everything was just one big dream. But they knew the chances to that happening were very, very high.

To all them, it was like some living nightmare that they were trapped in and couldn't get out. They all knew tomorrow wasn't going to be pretty for anybody, not even Laura. And she's the one who unmasked the truth.

None of them wanted to wake up the next morning, but they knew they had to and were given no choice. There was no doubt in their minds that the producers at Hollywood Records were going to want to talk to them and probably want to kick them off the label. But hopefully not.

They didn't even want to know what Twitter was going to be filled with. Probably hate. Lots of hate. More than likely some weird crap.

Ross slowly opened his eyes. He'd only had about 3 or 4 hours sleep, but he knew there was no point in rolling over and going back to sleep as he had the whole world to face now. He knows he shouldn't be making it hard on him saying he's the victim. Cause he's not the MAJOR victim in this now is he? No. Ratliff was. And he could only imagine the things that were running through his mind right now.

He just sighed. He might as well find out what Twitter are talking about right? No point in putting it off any longer. He reached over to his bed side table and pulled his phone out and switched it on. Finding about a million messages off people about yesterday like Calum, Raini, Maia etc.

By the looks of their text messages they were totally cool and not freaking out about it.

Note the sarcasm there?

He didn't even bother to text them back, he just ignored it before letting his finger hover above the Twitter app on his phone. God, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do this. His feelings could get hurt and he will more than likely see Ratliff's feelings get hurt by fans. Well, ex fans. He then just clicked on it.

He really didn't want to leave his TL, it seemed like the most peaceful place. Because he knows once he clicks that interaction button, it would be like somebody let off a Nuclear bomb. Once again he just clicked on it and his interactions were flooded with the fans.

Fans.

Nice comments.

Hate.

Supportive comments.

Hate.

Some more hate.

Couple more supportive comments.

The supportive comments made Ross smile a little, the REAL fans were so cute. They even suggested baby names for the baby which was sweet. He truly did have the best fans in the world. And by the looks of it he had lost quite a few followers, but hey-ho. Who cares?

A link then popped up in his mentions which he clicked on. Revealing several magazine and newspaper headlines.

_Ross Lynch & Ellington Ratliff expecting a **BABY**?!_

_Is 'Rosslington' real?_

He rolled his eyes and sighed at the titles as well as the other titles there, but there was another one that caught his eye. It wasn't about Ross and Ratliff, or the baby or Rosslington surpringly. It was about Rocky. Something he should be happy about.

_Rocky Lynch threatens to kill Laura Marano on LIVE TV!_

Ross almost dropped his phone.

He didn't threaten to kill Laura at all.. He just threatened to beat her. There _is _a huge difference. Ross just shook his head, why the hell is Laura being like this for? She's not the innocent one at all in all this, she's the guilty one. Laura may think differently but she's no victim. If he was honest he would join Rocky into beating the living crap out of her.

But if he wanted any hope in saving R5, then he would have to put that thought on hold for a long, long time. Until one mysterious day Laura is taking a walk in the street and oopsie daises Ross doesn't see her.

Dammit, he's just becoming as bitter as Laura.

He doesn't need to be like her.

There was then a knock on the front door, he was taking it, it was Ratliff because he's pretty sure he wasn't expecting anybody climbed out of the bed before going downstairs and opening the front door too.. Rydel. Ross looked from the top of the stairs, where Rydel's room is, to the front door "What?"

"Sorry," Rydel said "I popped out early to go and.. shout and yell at Laura... but I left my key." She said before stepping into the house. She then spun round with a smile "Guess what!" Rydel smiled.

"What?"

"Laura was on her way home last night, and she was attacked and beaten up by a mob of people," Rydel said so excitedly and happy "apparently it was some of the R5 fans."

"Serves the bitch right."

Rydel nodded "Wow.. You should see the state of her. They ruffed her up good."

"Good, I hope they popped a lung too."

Rydel giggled before there was another knock at the door. "Have Rocky, Riker and Ryland gone out to and forgot their key?" Ross mocked before going over to the door and opening it. "Ratliff, did you walk?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded as he came into the house "Yeah, it's early so I thought there wouldn't be anybody, aka, fans that know or recognize me."

"After yesterday.. I think the whole world will." Rydel said "not to make you insecure."

"Well, I only ran into 2 fans," He said "luckily they were nice.. and sensitive.. No feelings were hurt though!"

Ross nodded and smiled "Thank god for that, you been on Twitter yet?"

Ratliff shook his head "Have you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ross said. He looked at Ratliff's face to try see how he took it, but by the look of it he was waiting for him to tell him about what the fans and ex fans had said to him. Ross sighed "Some were nice, some were hateful and some didn't want to believe it.. So.. Not _a lot _of feelings were hurt for me.. But as for your twitter.. I wouldn't."

Ratliff nodded "I know, I'm not going to go on it for a while."

As Ross went to go say something, there was a knock at the door. "Who now?" Ross asked. He walked up to it and opened the door. Only to reveal...

The police.

Oh no.

"H-how can I help you officer?" Ross asked, nervously as he lent against the door.

"Hate to spoil your morning but is Rocky Lynch here?" One of the officers asked.

Panic began to rise in Rydel, Ratliff and Ross "Er.. I er.. Don't know.. He might be. But, he might not." Ross said nervously.

"And why wouldn't he be here?" The other officer asked.

"B-because he likes to take a jog on a morning with our older brother.." Rydel lied. She had no idea why the officers were looking for Rocky, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"What's the noise about?" A voice asked from the stairs.

Everyone looked to find Rocky stood there. Luckily dressed.

"Are you Rocky Lynch?" The first officer asked.

Rocky proceeded down the stairs "Yeah, why?" He asked.

The other officer then came through the door and grabbed Rocky. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Rocky asked, as he was being pulled by the officer.

"Rocky Lynch, I'm arresting you for the attack on Laura Marano."

"WHAT?!" Rydel, Ross, Ratliff and Rocky screeched. "He didn't do anything! He's been here all night!" Rydel stood up for him.

"Not according to this." He said holding up the paper.

With that, that was the last time they saw Rocky before being dragged out the door by the police and into a car.

All of them just looked at eachother.. Confused on what to do now.

They knew Laura wasn't just stopping at letting Ratliff's secret out on live TV.

In fact she was planning much more than that.

She was even willing to go to death.

* * *

**Sorry its short cx its just.. I'm tired and needed to give you all something huh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank for almost over 20 reviews on the last chapter!:D I wonder if we could get more? ;) Haha You don't have too :) Hehe.**

**Still very happy you guys are liking the story! :D **

**Replies:**

**TONFHAU:** A-are you okay..?

**Mikelyn**: Its okay, your not alone. I don't think anybody can... haha.

**R5Lover: **Thank you!

**Aalaina: **Feel free, think everyone else wants to haha

**Arlene:** OH MY GOODNESS ARLENE! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! You have no idea how much that review meant to me!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ross knocked long and hard on the front door of Laura's apartment, almost to the point where he thought his fist was going to go through it and break. There was no way in hell she was letting this crazy, jealous bitch get in the way of things. He wasn't okay with Laura practically embarrassing Ratliff on live TV to America and the whole world, that just crossed the line. But now she just crossed the line even more by getting Rocky arrested for something he didn't do.

Yes, it seems shifty Laura got beaten up on the night of Rocky threatening to beat the shit out of her but if anybody knew who Rocky Lynch was he wouldn't ever go through with beating up a girl. Not matter how much he wanted to, he'd only do it for the right reasons or if he was really angry. Ross has seen Rocky real angry.

About a year ago, he was angry to the point where it took Ross, Riker, Ratliff and Calum to hold him back. Even that wasn't working, so Rydel came over to help and Rocky growled at her telling her to let go of him. She refused, Rocky shouted at her to let go and next thing you knew Rocky's fist connected with her face and she went flying to the floor with a bust lip, in tears. Of course after that Rocky came back to reality realizing he just hit his sister. A girl. All cause he was angry at something else, that's when Rocky practically stopped being angry and started crying to Rydel telling him he was sorry.

Yeah, that's a side of Rocky you never wanna see.

Ross sighed in frustration, as he went to go hit the door one more time. The door opened to reveal a very damaged and bruises Laura Marano, and Ross couldn't help but be thankful for the person/people who did that to her. Laura just glared at Ross "What do you want?" Laura asked.

Ross sighed "Okay, go for it." Ross said before stepping out the way of the door, which Laura was confused by.

Then all of a sudden Rydel just launched from the side of the door, grabbing Laura and basically throwing her against the wall. Did Ross really think he was going to come over to Laura's without someone who can hit her without going to jail for it? Rydel had Laura pinned against the wall in 0.2 seconds with her arms, whilst that happened Ross came in and shut the door behind him.

"Okay Laura, what the fuck is your problem?" Ross snapped at her "Rocky didn't do shit to you last night so why the hell are you doing this to him for?"

Laura rolled her eyes, no matter how much Rydel was hurting Laura at this moment.. she was showing no remorse for what happened to Rocky. "I'll have you know, I didn't call the police on Rocky." Laura said.

Now it was Rydel's turn to roll her eyes "Don't give us bullshit Laura," Rydel said harshly "we know Rocky threatened you and that you were beaten up by a group of fans last night.. So you called the police and told them it was Rocky didn't you?"

"Actually it wasn't me." Laura said, this time she wasn't lying. It really wasn't her.

"Don't lie to us Laura."

"I'm being serious.."

"Then who was it?" Ross asked.

Before Laura could tell them who it was, the door to her apartment opened. "Hey! What the heck are you doing to her?! Get off her!" Vanessa yelled as she went over to Rydel and pulled her away from her little sister.

"Oh, it was Vanessa now was it?" Ross asked "tell us Laura. You poisoned your sisters mind with your bullshit or is she just on board with all this evil crap?"

"What bullshit?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Ross and Rydel bitterly "I heard what happened at that interview about you and Ratliff, Ross. About it "accidentally" getting out.. breaking Laura's heart. I also heard about Rocky threatening Laura for no apparent reason. So when Laura came back beaten up, I knew it had to be in."

"Whoa wait.." Ross said "you never watched the TV show yesterday?" Ross asked. Vanessa shook her head. "Who told you that it accidentally "got out" about Ratliff and "broke" her heart as well as Rocky threatening her for "no reason"?"

"Laura."

Ross scoffed "That explains it then. Laura, why can't you just do the decent thing here and just fucking tell your sister the truth before we do. Or better yet she finds out herself."

Vanessa looked back and forth from Ross and Rydel to Laura confused "T-truth?" Vanessa asked. Once she saw the look on Laura's face, she knew exactly right there and then Laura was not telling the truth "Oh my god Laura! Tell me what really happened now!"

"Lets see, she purposely told the whole of the states on live TV about the accidental injection swap and embarrassed Ratliff with great pleasure, as you could tell by her grin. Rocky had enough of her being a spiteful bitch and threatened her that if she went through with it he'd beat the shit out of her, but we all know Rocky. He'd never do something like that would he? Plus, how did it break Laura's heart when it was clear she didn't care what she had just done? last night when I came round to talk a 'talk' with her, she told me some of the R5 fans did it. _Not _Rocky, because Rocky was with us the whole night!" Rydel explained, as she got angrier and angrier as the explanation went on "and if you don't believe me Vanessa, than all you have to do is switch the TV on or go on YouTube** (1)** and watch the god damn thing."

After that Rydel took a long well deserved deep breath, of relief. She then turned to Ross "C'mon, lets go," Rydel said "I don't think I can stand to be here much longer." She then walked out of the apartment door with Ross following closely behind.

Vanessa walked over to the door of the apartment before shutting it and turning to Laura basically sending her a death glare "Why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?!"

Laura shrugged "I don't know," She said "I figured I needed someone on my side."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her little sister, love that was starting to fade, she was becoming a real bitch lately "Well maybe if you told me the truth I would of actually stuck up for you and had your back!"

Laura looked at Vanessa confused "What do you mean would of?" Laura asked.

Vanessa sighed "I'm not going to stuck up for you and have your back anymore," Vanessa said "and until you actually pick yourself up Laura and go back to being the sweet girl you were when you were doing 'Austin & Ally', I'm not going to speak to you." She said as she went for the door.

Laura felt the tears forming at her eyes, she couldn't loose her big sister cause once she looses her more than likely Vanessa will tell her family and then they will turn their backs on her. "Vanessa.."

"no!"

"Vanessa don't you dare leave or I swear to god I will do something that will make you regret ever turning your back on me!"

Vanessa turned to Laura and glared at her "Go on then," she said "give it your best shot." With that, Vanessa left slamming the door behind her.

Laura screamed in frustration, she just lost her sister as well as most of her friends. All thanks to Ross and Rydel.

Now she was going to make them truly pay for what they done.

Ratliff was sat in the living room of the Lynch house by himself. Ross and Rydel told Ratliff to stay put whilst they go sort out Laura before dealing with this Rocky crisis. Man this was such a big mess, and over an accident? This whole thing is just basically over a baby.

A baby that Laura was suppose to be carrying now and not Ratliff.

He's surprised that R5 even have any fans left, though of course it is a big deal and in a few months time it'll be over and everyone will be over it. He's even more surprised that Laura still HAS fans. Sure the R5 ones probably left her, but not her "Lauratics" that apparently can't see what an evil manipulative bitch she is.

Ratliff was pulled away from his thoughts when Riker and Ryland came into the room and sat down "Hey, where is everyone?" Riker asked.

Ratliff sighed "Ross and Rydel went to go see Laura."

"Why?" Ryland asked.

"Because she got Rocky arrested."

"WHAT!?" Ryland and Riker shouted.

"Jeez, scream a bit louder guys, I don't think Russia heard you right." Ratliff said sarcastically.

Riker got closer to Ratliff "Why? Why did she do that?"

"She got beat up by R5 fans last night and told the police it was Rocky," Ratliff told him "plus it really doesn't help that he threatened her as well."

"That bitch.." Riker said as he stood up and walked out to the front door.

"Riker! What are you doing?!" Ratliff asked as he went into the hallway.

"Teaching that bitch a lesson!"

"Riker! Don't, she's not worth it," Ryland said "she's not worth you joining Rocky in prison."

Riker didn't care, he gave Ryland and Ratliff one last look before leaving through the front door and past Ross and Rydel as they were just getting back. Rydel and Ross looked at eachother and shrugged before going back into the house where they found Ryland and Ratliff stood by the door as if they were worried about something. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked "where did Riker go?"

"He went to Laura's," Ryland said "we tried to warn him she's not worth joining Rocky in prison."

"Yeah, obviously not well enough!" Ross said about to leave out the door, before Rydel got him by the arm and pulled him back into the house. "Ross no, that's a second brother of mine that's probably going to jail I don't need a third." Rydel said.

Ross sighed and nodded. Rydel was right. With Rocky in jail and Riker practically going to Laura's and asking for it, he doesn't think they need half of R5 in jail. Then they definitely won't have a chance of saving their record deal with Hollywood Records.

Ross then walked by the three before going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

Rydel and Ryland both went separate ways, Rydel ran upstairs into her room and Ryland just went into the livingroom, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ratliff stood there not knowing what to do. That was until he looked into the kitchen and remembered he needed to talk to Ross after yesterday in the dressing room.

Yes. They kissed. But they never really talked about it, they never made anything official as to whether or not they were just caught up in the moment or if they were dating. If Ratliff was honest he wouldn't mind in Ross saying that they were dating and they wouldn't mind giving it a go. He never given much thought into being gay or being with another man, but after the kiss yesterday in the dressing room.. Ratliff wasn't going to lie. He felt something. Something more than he ever had done when with any other girl he'd been with in the past. He'd be torn apart if Ross said that nothing was going to happen.

Slowly, Ratliff approached the kitchen and went into it before sitting down next to Ross and looking at him "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked. _Baby steps Ratliff, baby steps. _He kept on thinking to himself.

"Not entirely but I guess I'll be okay."

Ratliff took a breath "we need to talk about yesterday."

"We already have."

"No, not about Laura.. About.. what happened in the dressing room," Ratliff said "w-we haven't exactly talked about it."

Ross looked confused for a moment as to what Ratliff was talking about when it finally clicked to him. The kiss in the dressing room. He couldn't help but sigh.

Yes, he felt something in the kiss. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with Ratliff. Sure there friendship is damaged because of this baby thing, he didn't want to risk damaging it even more now did he? He wasn't even sure if Ratliff even wanted to be in a relationship. If he didn't he wouldn't of came would of he?

"Oh.." Ross said, that's all he could say.

"I-I know you probably don't want to talk about it but i thought it was best if we did."

"L-look," Ross began "I think we should just leave our relationship right now how it is and just stay friends.. I don't wanna damage it even more than it already is. I-I think we were just caught up in the moment."

At that moment.. Ratliff didn't know what he felt. He just felt so humiliated that he even thought of coming to Ross and talk about it. Why did he do it for? God, he was such an idiot. All he could do now was lie and say he agreed to it, when infact he didn't.

"I-I agree." Ratliff smiled. Fake of course.

That was it. Just silence between them both, almost like there was an elephant in the room. Ratliff got up from where he was sitting "Well I better be going." Ratliff said.

"Bye."

Ratliff nodded before leaving.

Ross turned and watched Ratliff leave, he couldn't help but think he'd just made a huge mistake.

Riker was livid. So full of rage that he didn't even knock on Laura's door, he just burst through the door making Laura jump before slamming it shut "Laura what the fuck is your game?!" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes before switching off the TV and standing up "I don't have a game Riker," Laura said, adding an eye roll "I'm just doing what is right."

"What is right?" Riker repeated, adding a pitty laugh at the end "Laura. This is _NOT_ right at all. This is stupid and self centered. Your ruining people's life's! Once upon a time you wouldn't of _ever_ dreamt of _destroying_ people's lives! You'd of dreamt of making them _better_! What the heck happened to _that_ Laura, huh?"

Laura just glared at Riker "She grew up and realized not everything can be perfect and happy."

"No, if she'd of grown up then she would of realized what she is doing right now is wrong and fix things!"

"I will never fix things Riker," Laura said "you all deserve this."

Riker took a few steps closer to Laura before they were practically inches apart, feeling one another's breath "Over what?" Riker asked "just cause the fucking nurses messed up?! We didn't tamper or mix up the injections Laura. The nurse did."

"But Rocky knocked over the nurse."

"Still! We don't deserve any of this Laura. You don't deserve to put innocent people through hell!"

"Oh c'mon Riker, admit it," She said "you don't want Ratliff to be having that baby anymore than I do."

"I'm not-"

"You don't."

Riker sighed "Your right, I don't," Riker said "a lot of people don't, but they're going to learn to accept that like I am when I found out."

"Still trying to accept it I see?"

Riker just glared at Laura.

Laura laughed before beginning to circle Riker "You know, Riker, you and me.. We're so much alike, you and I," Laura said "so sweet, kind and innocent.. Once upon a time.. Until that one thing came along and changed all of that," She then stopped back infront of Riker again "like this."

Riker couldn't help but laugh at that "Me and you are not alike Laura, we will never be alike."

"Oh really?" Laura said as Riker nodded "tell me you don't want that baby gone so you can keep everything around you at balance and I'll believe you."

Riker just stood there in silence, he had nothing to say at all.

"Go on... Say it."

"I-I.. er.. um. I.." Riker stuttered out the words, until he just cracked "I want that baby gone. Jesus Christ! Its ruining everything!" He yelled, before covering his mouth before realizing what he just said.

Laura grinned "There we go," Laura said "are you in on my plan then Riker?"

Riker nodded weakly "Y-yes.."

"good." Laura said continuing to grin as she got even closer to Riker, she then put her hands around his face before pulling him down. Kissing him on the lips, in which Riker deepened as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss became heated as both of them made their way to Laura's bedroom, making out until they got to the bed before beginning to strip eachother down until they were butt naked lying on top of one another.

As Riker went to go thrust into Laura he remembered something "Laur.. I can't do this.." He said.

"Why not?" Laura asked as she had her arms wrapped round him.

"We don't have protection.."

Laura laughed "We don't need protection Riker, I can't get pregnant remember?" She said.

Riker could of slapped himself right there as he forgot about that part, within seconds he thrusted into Laura. Making her moan. Both of their bodies slapped together, becoming slick with sweat as Riker continued to thrust into Laura.

After many, _many _rounds of that, both of them collapsed into one another's arms. There was no words said as Laura rested her head on Riker's chest and grinned. She had him right where she wanted him, more importantly she had someone on her side to take down Ratliff and this baby.

But now it was Riker's turn to grin,

Laura didn't ACTUALLY think Riker was going to help her take down Ratliff? Gosh, she couldn't tell her was acting? He was only doing this so he could maybe stop Laura from whatever she was going to do. He just didn't plan on the sex part.

But who cares? He couldn't help but shrug. If this was how he was going to stop Laura..

Then so be it.

* * *

**And you all thought I was going to turn Riker evil as well.. Jeez guys the faith you all have in me. Originally I was going to have Rydel where Riker is now.. But.. I thought not as I have something in mind in future chapters :) Mwahahahhahahahahaha its evil. VERY evil.**

**I have yet to tell Keely (rosslynchdramaseeker/Lov3R5er) what it is yet. cx haha **

**Speaking of Twitter! FOLLOW me on it! :D ratliffsgirlR5**

**PLEASE REViEW! :)**

**(1) I don't own YouTube.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided I might try do my a/n's & review replies at the bottom :)**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**ooo 4 Months Later ooo**

Rocky was going insane. He doesn't know how the fuck Laura did it, but she managed to get him jailed for 6 long fucking months of him staring at four white walls. Ross, Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland, Riker and his parents have tried to come up with solutions to bail him out, but they can't. Which is really fucked up as he's seen loads of people get bailed in these past 4 months, why can't he? Do the police hate him?

Obviously.

They must hate him that much that they haven't even bothered to find someone in the city to join him jail for a cell mate. Though, he doesn't really want a cell mate as he has heard the things that can happen.

Rocky was laying in his bed, facing the wall as usual. Thinking of how many ways he could make Laura pay for putting him in this joint for no reason, when the cell door opened.

"Rocky."

"I don't want to see anyone, I'm tired." Rocky said, which was a lie. He was wide awake, he just wasn't in the mood for seeing anybody right now.

"Oh, so your too tired to leave then?"

Rocky sat up in his bed and looked over to the officer "What?"

"You've been bailed out."

"Who by?"

"Some brown haired small girl." The officer said before walking away.

Brown haired, small girl? Laura. Rocky growled under his breath before grabbing his crap together and storming out of the cell and down the hall. Once he got to the door, he was prepared to take that bitch down. Even if he got took back down to his cell to be put back in for the full 6 months. He took a deep breath "Okay what the fu-" Rocky stopped as he came to realize it wasn't Laura there it was somebody else.

He cocked his head a little bit in confusion as to why this girl would be here "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked as he approached her.

"Bailing you out," She said "I know you've been waiting too since Laura got you put in jail and your family couldn't do it. So I'm doing you and both of them a favor."

Rocky smiled before pulling her in close to him "Thank you." Rocky said as he lent down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too Maia."

**ooo**

Riker had just gotten home. Yes it was 4 in the afternoon, but hopefully everyone would be elsewhere. He's been doing his god damn best to stop Laura from doing whatever it was that she was planning, he was doing a good job so far. She's been leaving everyone alone for the past 4 months. That's only because Riker has been banging her stupid, mean, cruel, evil ass for everyday the past 4 months.

He wasn't going to lie, the sex was amazing.. But he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was practically just using her for that so she would stay away from his family and Ratliff. Damn, the bitch deserves every horrible thing that comes to her. It's not like Laura has any feeling for Riker anyway. He's just distracting her from hurting Ratliff.

As soon as he stepped through the front door, he was praying like hell nobody was in. By the sounds of it nobody was. Rydel was probably out with friends, probably Raini or Maia or someone like that, Ryland was probably out with Savannah, Rocky... Is still in jail. Which Riker just sighed at. He was praying like hell his little brother would get out of jail soon. Hollywood Records were reasonable people, they decided to keep R5 even through this disastrous pregnancy. They said as soon as Rocky gets out of jail R5 can return back to recording.

Ross was probably, well more than likely, round with Ratliff. Riker couldn't even believe that it's already 5 months through this pregnancy. If he was honest when he first heard of it, he thought they would end up loosing the baby - but luckily doctors came up with a way for that not to happen -, or Ratliff would of aborted it as soon as he found out about the accidental injection swap. But nicely Ratliff had a heart and didn't.

Of course he wouldn't, he knows Ratliff he would never have the heart to do so.

"Riker?"

Riker looked to the stairs to see Rydel stood there looking at him confused "Have you just got in?" She asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of him.

Riker nodded "Um.. Yeah. I was at a friends."

Rydel nodded as she folded her arms "Does your friend like to give you love bits?" She asked, grinning as she saw a love bite on his neck.

Riker's eyes widened. He was so busted right now, once he was busted by Rydel he'd be busted by the rest of his family and they would more than likely want nothing to do with him ever again.

Rydel just laughed at him "Calm down Riker," Rydel said "it's natural for a guy your age to have a girlfriend he sees every day."

Riker nodded "Right." He said before making his way past Rydel and up the stairs. Only to be stopped by Rydel's voice. "So who is she?" Rydel asked, looking up the stairs to him.

Riker stopped in his tracks, he didn't know whether to lie to Rydel or just come straight out with the truth "W-why?"

"Cause I'm your sister and I want to know. Tell me, do I get to meet her some time soon?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you too."

"Why not?"

"Cause Rydel, its not of your fucking business what I'm doing with my love life and who I'm seeing. Okay?!" He roared at her before storming up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

He didn't mean to snap at Rydel like that, he just felt like he was under so much pressure that he felt like he was about to suffocate. Rydel did nothing wrong, she was just being curious as any other sibling would be if their brother was dating someone. So all Rydel could do was sit there and be taken back by Riker's attitude towards her.

Whoever it was, Riker sure didn't want Rydel to find out.

**ooo**

"Get up." Ross said as he was stood at Ratliff's bedside.

Ross had been at Ratliff's all day for the first time in about 3 weeks. After the day they talked about the kiss they shared, they haven't exactly been very close and rarely seen eachother. Ross began to think it was unfair that Ratliff was carrying his baby, now at 5 flipping months, and they weren't even seeing eachother as much as they needed to.

So when Ross came over today he found Ratliff in his bed not moving one bit. He knows he's awake cause he keeps on groaning 'no' every time Ross tells him to wake up and get out of bed. "Ellington Lee Ratliff, it is 4 o'clock in the afternoon.. There should be no excuse as to why you are still in bed." Ross said, as he had his arms placed on his hips.

"I'm pregnant, there's your excuse."

Ross dropped his arms to his side and started to stomp like a five year old "That's not an excuse!"

"Ross, stop stomping like a five year old before you go through the roof. It's annoying."

Ross sighed in frustration before walking round to the side Ratliff was facing and knelt down beside him where his face was "C'mon Ell, why don't you want to get out of bed?" Ross asked.

"I just don't."

"Well, your going to have to get out of it sooner or later." Ross said.

"Like when?"

"Like when the baby comes?"

"Then I'll have it here."

"How?!" Ross asked as his voice went an octave higher "you don't have anywhere to push it out of you!"

Everything was then silent. Ross just sighed "C'mon, why don't you want to come out of the house? Or better yet bed."

Ratliff turned on his back and sat up "I-I just don't okay."

Ross sighed "Come to mine for a little while?" Ross asked. Ratliff sighed, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea if he did. "Please? Some fresh air. I have the car so we don't have to walk."

Ratliff sighed once again - which was all he appeared to be doing lately. "Fine, I will."

"Good." Ross smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**Yeah, another short one :/ But don't worry.. MORE drama is about to come :) Don't give up on the story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly:** I don't see why you should cry if Vanessa left haha cx & It was Vanessa who called the police because Laura told Vanessa it was Rocky who did it.. Did you not read that part?

**R5Lover:** Haha you know I'd never make Riker evil like this :) Unless I wanted to make an extreme plot twist in which I have two plot twists coming up soon Haha

**Mikelyn:** Yeah, I was going to make it Rydaura until I came up with something else if it was Riker or Rocky, and Rocky can't exactly do it if he's in jail haha

**Arlene:** All your reviews make my day! :D I love you too!

**Jessica:** What if.. No.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the time skip, I just really wanna get on with this story and whats about to happen**

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

**• • 3 Months Later** **• •**  
_(8 Months Into Pregnancy)_

**__****• • ****• Rocky ****• • ****• **

Rocky looked left and right as he was coming out of Maia's apartment, just incase he got caught by anyone. And by anyone.. He means Laura. Yes, Laura and Maia share the same apartment building but luckily Maia isn't stupid and has stayed well clear of Laura Marano and her stupid evil plans. He knows he shouldn't be hiding his little secret relationship with Maia, after all they have been together for more than a year without people knowing, but he's still not sure how Ross is going to react to it. Yes, Ross and Maia have a huge age gap between them and Maia made it pretty clear to the fans and Ross himself that she has no interest in him what so ever. At the same time Rocky was pretty sure Ross may of liked her. Of course that was before he started dating Laura and the whole Ratliff pregnancy thing happened.

Rocky's no fool. Ever since the baby thing with Ratliff has happened, with only 1 month to go, they have become very closer together than they were before. They _were _bestfriends before this pregnancy happened, but ever since them it looks through his eyes that they're becoming something more. He knows that they'll probably deny feeling for being 'gay' but Rocky can see the love between them, and the way they look at eachother. To make sure Rocky wasn't seeing things, he asked Maia one day and she said she saw the same. So did Riker and Rydel.

Speaking of Riker..

As Rocky turned the corner in the hallway where Laura's apartment is, Rocky has to walk down there to get out of the place, he saw Riker coming down the hallway towards him. Luckily Riker never saw him yet, even more luck came to him when Rocky saw there was a big plant pot next to him. So what did he do? He jumped behind it to hide. When Rocky didn't hear any footsteps walk by and he heard a knock at a door instead, he was curious enough to pop out his head and luck. What he saw shocked him.

Riker was knocking at Laura's door. Laura Marano. AKA Laura Bitch Marano. The door opened and Laura greeted him with a kiss to the lips before taking him into the apartment. Rocky stepped from behind the plant, his mouth dropped open. Riker.. and Laura.. How? What? Why.

How could Riker do this? Especially to Ross, Ratliff and himself. Doesn't Riker know what Laura has been trying/put them through these past 8 months cause of this baby. Clearly, Riker is on the side of evil. Rocky sighed in frustration before storming down the halls and leaving to go home.

**• •**** • _Ross _****• • ****• **

Ross shut the door to his bedroom, which had Ratliff in it, before going downstairs to find his phone. He needed to find out where Rocky and Riker were. Both of them had both been doing disappearing acts lately.. Riker for about 3 months and Rocky ever since he got out of jail. Also for the last year and a half. Ross just put the pieces in his mind together about what it could be and he knew it's probably because both of them have girlfriends now.

It wasn't hard. When he and Laura first started dating all those years ago it's what he use to do, he use to sneak out of his house and do disappearing acts for hours on end JUST to be with Laura. He frowned. He still can't believe for one second that Laura just went off the rails. Ross understands how much Laura wanted to be a Mom to a baby, but he didn't think that if this happened she would go off the rails like this. Ross was more than willing to let Laura play apart in the baby's life. He would of let Laura be his or her's mother, seen as though the baby would have two dads anyway.

But that all changed once Laura thought to get revenge just because of a stupid mix up. Ross sighed. If he could go back in time and change everything that happened, he would probably talk sense into Laura and allow her to be a mother. But now, all that happened was that Ross's feelings for Laura had gone out of the window completely.

He wasn't going to lie either, a small part of him felt like all those months ago when Ratliff had came up to him and asked him about the kiss that he was regretting that he ever said nothing could happen between them. Now, he felt like he was regretting it more than ever. These past 8 months have been amazing with Ratliff, minus the Laura trying to destroy their lives part, and when the baby comes he has the biggest feeling the whole wide world that they'll be closer than ever. To the point where they might actually might end up dating.

if he was honest he wouldn't mind that. In fact he smiled at the thought of him and Ratliff together, raising a baby. Yeah. He liked that.

Ross came to a decision. He was going to go back upstairs and talk to Ratliff about it, see if he would agree.

Within a couple of seconds, Ross bolted up the stairs. He stood outside his room for a couple of seconds processing through his mind about what he was going to say to Ratliff about all this. When he just came to a conclusion that he was just going to wing it.

Ross opened the door to his bedroom "hey Ratliff." Ross said. He looked over to his bed, only to find Ratliff had passed out. And by passed out he meant fell asleep. Ross couldn't blame him, Ratliff looked tired and that he was going to fall asleep earlier anyway. He just smiled watching him sleep, he saw how Ratliff's hand had fell from his side and landed a place on his stomach.

Ross walked over to the bed and got his quilt covers before putting them over Ratliff so he wasn't cold while he slept. Whilst he was at it he lent down and kissed his head, making him smile some more. Yeah, he was definitely going to find a way for him and Ratliff to be together at last.

Ross turned around to leave his bedroom and had the fright of his life when he saw Rydel stood at the door watching with a huge smile on her face lent against the door frame. "Jesus Rydel, you scared the shit out of me." Ross said letting his hand fly to his chest as his heart speed had gone up.

Rydel chuckled before coming off the door frame and walking towards Ross "Sorry, I can't help it! You two are so cute together," She gushed "how are you two still not together already?" She asked.

Ross rolled his eyes, with a playful smile "I'm working on it okay?" Ross said.

Rydel's smile turned into a huge excited smile before she started having a little fangirl spazum attack, squealing so high Ross had to cover his ears. Least he knows Rydel won't ever be against it "Jeez Delly, I think only dogs can hear you now." he joked.

Rydel stopped her squealing "Sorry! It's just we've all been waiting for this moment for months!"

"We?"

"Me.. Rocky, Riker, Maia, Ryland, Titus, Curt, Raini, Calum.." Rydel paused "fans."

Ross shot Rydel a confused glare. Fans? He thought the fans were only waiting for the baby to come, not for Ross and Ratliff to get together also. Although, Ross knows if Ratliff and Ross end up together it won't exactly come to a surprise to them. Or anyone for that matter.

Ross smiled to himself a little "Well, when Ratliff wakes up I'm going to talk to him okay?"

Rydel nodded "Aww, I can't wait."

All of a sudden the front door swung open and shut, causing Ross and Rydel to jump. Surprisingly it didn't wake up Ratliff, dang he was a heavy sleeper. Whoever it was they were angry. Rocky, probably because his mystery girl broke up with him. Riker, probably the same reason. Ryland, probably cause Savannah broke up with him. That's what Ross is guessing anyway, Rydel's probably thinking the same.

"RYDEL! ROSS! RATLIFF! GET DOWN HERE NOW WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT RIKER!" Rocky shouted from the top of his lungs.

**• • ****• _Riker _****• • ****• **

Riker was at Laura's. Obviously. Currently he was laying ontop of her on the couch, having a hardcore make out session with her. Something to keep her busy from making any plans to kill off Ratliff and the baby. If he had to go as far as sex with her, again, then he will. He doesn't care. He didn't loose his virginity to Laura anyway. He's glad. He wouldn't want to loose it to a crazy bitch like her anyway.

As he was kissing her, he let his eyes wonder above and into the kitchen area where he saw a big carton of something and what appeared to be matches. Which became clear to Riker that the carton was more than likely diesel or petrol. He pulled away from Laura and held his arms above her looking down at her "Laur," Riker said "why have you got matches and a petrol carton?" He asked, concerned.

Laura smiled at him "Matches are to light the stove and the petrol is because my car ran out when I got to the apartment, I'm not going to push my car all the way to the petrol station now am I?"

Riker just looked at her in the eyes, something was telling me that wasn't entirely the truth, so he sat up beside her "Laura.. Tell me now. What's it _really _for?" Riker asked, Laura just stayed silent and let her eyes wonder around the room. Riker put his hand under Laura's chin and made her look at him "Laura.. You know you can trust me," Riker said "after all I'm out to kill Ratliff and the baby remember?" He lied.

Laura sighed "Fine," Laura said "I was just waiting for the right moment to go to Ratliff's and well.. Burn his house down with him in it because that's the only way I can make him die without being caught."

"WHAT?!" Riker shouted from the top of his lungs. He knew now was probably a bad idea to come out to Laura that he wasn't having any part of her plan in the first place, but now she really needed to be stopped. There was no way in hell that he was letting her kill Ratliff at all this way. "Laura you can't fucking do that!"

"Why not?" Laura asked standing up "I thought you were all for this Riker, I thought you were on my side!"

"I was never on your side Laura," Riker said as his voice broke a little "I was only sleeping with you to distract you from doing this.. Do you honestly think I would help you kill my baby brothers lover?" He asked. Not realizing what he had just said.

"Did you just say Ratliff is Ross's _lover?_" Laura asked, looking very much pissed.

"N-no.. I never meant it.." Riker said, instantly regretting ever asking about the petrol and matches. He sighed and put his head in his hands "Look, I'm out of here. I swear to god if you do hurt Ratliff in this way, then I will call the police on your stupid skanky ass." He snapped.

As Riker went towards the door Laura spoke up "But you can't leave me Riker."

"Oh yeah, why not?" Riker asked as he spun round. He wasn't going to be taking any threats from this bitch at all one bit. If need be, he'd do what Rocky threatened to do but didn't do in which he ended up going to jail for. If that made sense.

"Because I'm pregnant," Laura said "and its yours."

Riker went to go panic, but he just laughed. That was the suckiest lie Laura's ever said to him ever. Laura can't get pregnant, did she forget everyone knows she can't have babies? "Whatever Laura, we all know you can't have children." Riker said going to the door.

"Actually I can." Laura said with a big grin across her face.

Riker turned round and looked at Laura with the big grin on her face "What."

"I lied about being infertile," She said as if she was so proud of herself. In which she was "The Doctors just said it would take a very long while for me to become pregnant. But I couldn't be bothered waiting long, so I just decided to get the baby injection."

Riker could feel every single bit of happiness and colour drain out of his whole body as he watched Laura walk into the bathroom and then come out with a white stick. She then placed it in his hand.

_Pregnant_

"Tell me again Riker, are you leaving me?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to do that now Riker, cause you will regret it ever so much."

Riker didn't even give Laura a chance to continue her sentence. He just bolted out of the room leaving Laura grin to herself. What the fuck did he get himself into? Why the fuck would he get himself into something like this for? Why on earth did he start sleeping with Laura to stop her from trying to kill/get rid of Ratliff and the baby.

Stupidest mistake of his fucking life.

Now look where it left him.. Having a baby with her. If he could he would probably kill himself, but he knows that's not that answer. The next problem he has now is breaking the news to Ross. He will most likely kill Riker.

As he was walking having these thoughts in his head, he wasn't looking where he was going before he crashed into something sending them flying to the floor. "Dammit," Riker muttered under his breath.

He held out his hands and helped the girl up to the floor "I am so sorr-" Riker stopped himself from continuing "oh my god. Alesia. What are you doing here?"

"Going home, but then some jerk knocked me to the floor called Riker.." She said letting out a small laugh. Riker rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm kidding!" She said "so.. How've you been?"

"Great.. Yeah.."

"No you haven't," Alesia said "I know everything with Ross and Ratliff. Its kind of hard to ignore when its plastered over a magazine and newspaper. Also. You look like you've just been put through hell.."

Riker nodded "Pretty much.." He said, but it came out more of a whisper.

"Come on,we'll go to mine and we can talk about it okay?" She said taking his hand in hers.

Riker smiled and nodded before he was getting took to Alesia's.

Well at least one good thing came out of today.

Alesia.

* * *

**Cue Alesia crying. Like a baby haha cx But anyway, yup thats the chapter of the day :) Haha cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****  
**

**Replies:**

**Mikelyn:** Yup! :D RockyxMaia! :3 Rockaia! :D I find Maia & Rocky cute too :3 so your not the only one haha cx

**Arlene: **Yup, I know you love how I say "Heart" lawl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Ratliff slowly began to open his eyes, when his eyes opened he realised he was in Ross's room. Not that he didn't remember. He knew he was. He found that Ross's quilt cover was over him. _Ross must of done that... _He thought to himself. He also smiled to himself that Ross would do that. He shrugged before going to get out of the bed and go downstairs too see if Ross was there. As soon as he went to get out of the bed, he felt ill. Ratliff sighed before looking down at his stomach "Your really taking the energy out of, you know that right?"

He sighed before standing up and throwing his hoodie over him. He just decided he was going to go home. Ratliff slowly went downstairs until he got to the living room "Ross?" He said as he went into the living room "I'm gon-" He stopped when he saw Rocky stood up, looking down at Rydel and Ross who looked so angry that they could explode any moment right now. "R-Ross.. I er.. I'm going to go home." He said, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea.

Ross looked over to Ratliff before giving him a small forced smile, he couldn't even force smile. That's how angry he was. Shocked. Upset. Betrayed. One thing was for sure, once Riker walked through that door Ross wasn't going to go easy. Neither was Rydel or Rocky. He was going to get it big time. "O-okay," Ross said standing up "are you driving or do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

Ratliff was going to say Ross drive him – seen though he doesn't trust himself driving whilst he's in this condition – but seen as though Ross looked like in mood to do anything, he shook his head "No, I-I'm going to drive," He said "I-I'll.. Call you later, okay?"

Ross nodded "Okay."

Ratliff then left going to his car wondering what the hell was going on with Ross, Rocky and Rydel, and why they looked like they were all going to go through something. He shrugged again, he'd just ask Ross later when he called him. That's _if _Ross would tell him. Yes, Ross is an open person to anyone. Ratliff more than anything – and always has been – but sometimes he just likes to keep things to himself and make it seem like some sort of maze to figure out what the heck is wrong with him.

Ratliff shook his head as he pulled into the drive of his house, he's being stupid. Of course Ross will tell him, he hasn't kept anything from him in the past eight months any more. Ratliff then jumped out of the car, locking it, before going as quickly as he could to his front door. Not knowing he was being watched.

The key was in the door, Ratliff went into the house, shut the door and locked it. Leaving the key in. He turned around to go upstairs, when he paused. Something didn't feel right.. Or smell right. He knows it wasn't him because he did have a shower this morning. He just shrugged again, it's just probably a smell from outside that got into the house. That happens a lot round where he lives. He then put his coat on the rack before going upstairs to his room.

Man he was so tired. He didn't know being pregnant would be like this. Not that he was ever planning on being pregnant. He knows it's harsh to say, but if he could go back to the day he went to the hospital the same day and time as Ross and Laura then he would change it all around so he wouldn't of ended up with Laura's injection. Although, in a way he was kind of glad it happened seen as though it brought him more closer to Ross. He smiled at the thought of Ross before putting his head down on his pillow. He shut his eyes.

Not knowing that would be the last time he'd ever do so.

Ever since Riker had bumped into Alesia, he'd been at her apartment explaining everything that had been going on in the past eight months with Ratliff, Rocky, Laura, him and Laura etc. For the past hour and a half he'd been there. He planned on going home, but right now he didn't really feel like it any more. He wanted to stay here. Then go home. Preferably next year. Or when he dies.

He shook his head, he hasn't seen Alesia for years on end and he hasn't talked to her since. Why on earth is he having these thoughts about her now? He shook his head. "No offence Riker, but if you really have no idea why you are with Laura, then why don't you leave her?" Alesia asked, confused. Its the most obvious thing to do. You don't like someone who your dating.. Leave them. Of course do it gently. Unless it's Laura Marano then break every single bit of her.

"Because she's pregnant." Riker muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Alesia to hear. If it was any quieter than it wouldn't of been heard.

Alesia's eyes widened "I-I thought she couldn't.."

"Yeah, I thought that too," He said with a sad smile "other wise I would never of slept with her to keep her away from Ross and Ell in the first place." He sighed before throwing his head back and groaning in frustration at how much of an idiot he was. He knew for a fact that this was just karma for sleeping with the enemy and trying to get away from her when he realised what he was doing was wrong.

"Hey, it's okay," She said "I don't mind if she's pregnant. Just.." She paused.

Riker put his head back straight looking directly at Alesia, raising one of his brows in curiosity "Just what..?" He asked.

She sighed "Don't leave her while she's pregnant, then once the babies born make sure she doesn't get custody of it because if she's capable of doing things like this to Ratliff and Ross, then god knows what she's capable of doing to a baby whilst in this state."

"But I don't want her to have my first child I'd rather have someone else be the mother of my first born!" He said, in annoyance. "Trust me, I know who I'd want." He muttered quietly, hoping it was quiet enough that it just went by Alesia's ears. But it didn't.

"Who?" Alesia asked "come on Riker, tell me."

He sighed "T-this is going to sound crazy, but its true.. But I'd rather have you have my first born rather than some psycho bitch that's out to kill my possible niece or nephew. As well as my er.. possible future brother in law."

Alesia cocked her head in confusion at the last part, which Riker just laughed at "If you seen how Ross and Ratliff are with each other you'd understand.." he said. He then shook his head "But I'm serious about that first born thing.. I _would_ rather have you than Laura."

Alesia smiled, blushing a little bit. Riker really knew how to put such an effect on her, although who doesn't get an effect off him? She shrugged, oh well. "So, are you here to stay Alesia?" He asked.

She nodded "Forever, hopefully." She said.

Riker nodded and smiled "T-that's great."

"Listen, as long as you _try _your best to stand by Laura whilst she's pregnant.. Then I might consider that baby thing."

Riker smiled a little bit more "Good one." He looked at Alesia, letting his smile fade as he looked into her brown eyes, getting lost in them like a three year old in a big maze. Riker cupped her face with one of his hands, before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against hers softly. Letting their lips move together in perfect sink.

Riker moved his hands slowly down from her face, before wrapping them round her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Slowly Riker leaned into her so that they were both laying down on the couch, him on top of her. As they were getting lost in the passionate make out, Riker's phone started ringing. Alesia pulled away from the kiss looking at him "Are you going to get that?" Alesia asked.. Riker shook his head _no _before leaning back down resuming to the kiss.

The phone eventually stopped ringing, but as soon as Riker put his hands at the bottom of Alesia's shirt tugging at it, it started ringing again. Riker pulled away from the kiss and groaned before taking it out of his jacket pocket and looking.

_Ross Lynch_

He sighed before answering "Yes, Ross?" He asked "whoa.. Calm the fuck down. Ross! Calm. Down! What's going on.. You what..." His facial expression dropped to horror, worry and panic, making Alesia wonder what the heck was going on. She could only just barely hear Ross's voice, it sounded like he was crying. Very hard and hysterical by the sounds of it. "Ross.. Please... Jesus fucking Christ Ross, put Rydel or Rocky on the phone, your clearly not stable," Riker paused "Rydel, what the fuck happened! Are you fucking serious!" Riker's worry, panic and horror then turned into anger. Furious, he looked like he was going to kill someone "I swear to fucking god.." He mumbled "Right, okay, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone before putting it back into his pocket and putting on his jacket with anger.

Alesia jumped back a little as the arm of his coat nearly smacked her in the face "Riker, what's going on?"

Riker sighed, wiping his eyes as he could feel tears to them "Ratliff."

"What happened to him?"

"Lets just say a certain someone – oh I don't know Laura – did something she is going to fucking regret."

**With Ratliff; Half an Hour earlier**

Ratliff was sound asleep in his bed, he began to twitch and move about in his bed. Something didn't feel right about him sleeping how he was, it wasn't cause of the baby. It was something else. Slowly Ratliff's eyes opened, he felt himself begin to cough. That's when he realized something, he could smell something funny. Smoke. He sat up as fast as he could before looking over to his shut bedroom door where he could see small bits of smoke coming from under the small gap that separated the floor and the door.

Panic raised inside of him. He was pretty sure he never did anything to start it as A) he doesn't smoke B) He hasn't used the oven today. And he knows it was off. All that he could mumble under his breath was _'shit, shit, shit'_.

He didn't even dare to move from his bed, as he was too scared to even think that his house was on fire. Or somewhere. But at the same time he could just be having a bad nightmare. He began to pinch his arm before realizing.. This was no dream.

He then got up off the bed before opening the door where he was attacked by a big puff of smoke. That's when he saw the fire slowly climbing up the stairs "Oh shit shit shit shit.." He kept on repeating in panic, before beginning to cough. Ratliff went back into his bedroom to find his phone so he could ring for help and then Ross, only to realize his phone wasn't there and it was in his jacket.

Which was downstairs where the fire was.

Ratliff groaned in fear before deciding to fuck everything and take a risk. He couldn't exactly jump out of the window to safety now could he? That would probably kill him _and_ the baby. Ratliff pulled on his shirt he was wearing before putting the top of it over his mouth and nose to stop him from inhaling the smoke that could possibly kill him and suffocating before going out of his room again. He got out onto the hallway before standing at the top of the stairs, watching the fire burn them slowly. They didn't look safe.. But he didn't care right now, all he wanted to do was get the fuck out of there and find out who the hell done this to try kill him. He wasn't stupid, he had a fair idea who done it. He thought as he slowly went down the stairs, trying to avoid before burnt by the fire and falling through the weak stairs.

He began to cough violently as the smoke kept on managing to find a way into his body, suddenly as he got half way downstairs he felt himself go light headed. _No. _He couldn't go light headed, he didn't want to die. The light headed began to get worse until the point where Ratliff didn't even know where he was any more, and the next thing he knew he felt himself fall and everything went black.

Completely.

* * *

**Don't hate me... cx haha cx I've had this chapter planned for a while now.. Since chapter 5? Now we're on 13.. :D YAY! :D Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Ross was sat outside of the room that they had took Ratliff into after the fire, they'd been in there with him for over an hour and Ross was almost sure he was the one that was going to die of a heart attack or panic attack, he couldn't take it any more. He wanted to know if Ratliff was okay and alive, as well as the baby of course.

He just put his head in his hands and sighed with sadness/worry. This was taking forever, was it really that hard to go into a room, help someone and then come back out to tell them if they're alive and well? Obviously it was way too difficult for the Doctors in this stupid hospital. It didn't help the fact that Ross was on his own either, Rocky and Rydel went downstairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink as they were feeling hungry. They did offer for Ross to come, but he refused cause he wanted to stay up here. He called Riker about 20 minutes ago and he still wasn't here. _Probably too busy fucking the brains out of Laura_ Ross thought to himself.

He couldn't believe Riker when Rocky told him that he saw Riker at Laura's apartment and kissing her. Ross was going to tell Ratliff when he came downstairs from being asleep, but he decided to wait until later when Ross was more calm. But now all he's wishing was that he told him then because the chances of Ratliff being okay and not in the hospital, like now, would be very, _VERY _high. Why couldn't he of just done that instead? Now he can't help but blame himself for this. Even though he wasn't the one who set his house on fire and tried to kill him... Though he didn't, if Ratliff or the baby die he will always hold himself responsible for either of their deaths.

"Ross!"

Ross turned his head at the sound of his name being called, to see Riker coming down the hallway with some other girl. Ross just scoffed. It was good of Riker to leave Laura's and then end up coming back with some other girl. One thing was for sure Ross had a lot to say to him. "Surprised you could make it Riker," Ross said taking his head out of his hands, looking at Riker "in all honesty I thought you'd be too busy fucking the life out of Laura."

"W-what.."

"Next time you should be more subtle, Rocky caught you going to hers and you kissed her."

"Look Ross I-"

Ross cut Riker off "Don't even bother," Ross snapped "if you even cared any bit about me or Ratliff then you wouldn't of gone anywhere near her like that!" He paused for a moment "I don't even see why your here with that girl for if your with Laura."

"I have a name.." Alesia said.

"Ross-"

"Just leave me alone Riker.."

"But Ross-"

"JUST GO!" Ross shouted. Which was probably loud enough for the entire hospital to hear, but he didn't care. If they all knew anything about what Laura has been trying to put Ross and Ratliff through these past 8 months, then they'd be exactly the same towards Riker.

Riker just looked at Ross with sad, pleading eyes. Ross just looked away from Riker, he was just disgusted to the point he didn't want to look at Riker any more. Or better yet class him as a brother. Far as Ross is concerned Rydel is Ross's oldest sibling. Riker's just some guy that happens to be living under the same roof as him. He knows he's being harsh, but if anybody in his family or friends that know what Laura put him through as well as Ratliff – more Ratliff – and they decide to sleep with her, then they're considered dead to Ross. Like Riker.

Riker then just turned around before beginning to walk away, Alesia went to follow when she stopped letting Riker just continue down the hall on his own sadly. She sighed before turning back round looking down at Ross "Look, I know your going through a hard time right now wondering if the baby and Ratliff are going to live," She said walking to him slowly "now I know you, and you _probably _don't remember me.. But please take into consideration that Riker wouldn't of slept with Laura the way he did unless he had his reasons. Now, I know Riker has no feelings for her. Clearly your too blind to see that, and the reason he did it was too keep her away from you and Ratliff. Did you notice how she hadn't been near you and Ratliff for a while?" Ross then just stayed silent "Exactly, that's what I thought. He did it for you, Ross. Nobody else. Just you. Clearly you failed to notice that, so I hope your happy that you lost your brother." She said before turning round to catch up to Riker.

Ross just watched as Alesia disappeared, he then sat back in his chair and just looked straight in front of him as he went deep into thoughts about that. Maybe the girl was right about Riker, he wouldn't of done it if he had a good enough reason. Maybe he did take it the wrong way.

As he was about to get up and go after Riker, the door opened to the room Ratliff was took in and all of a sudden those thoughts about Riker left Ross's mind almost straight away. He went over to the Doctor making only a couple of inches apart from them both "A-are they okay?" Ross asked. The Doctor stayed silent as he looked at Ross, making Ross's hopeful smile just fade away "please.. please say they're okay Doctor.."

The Doctor sighed before returning to speak to him "Yes, they're almost fine," He said. With luck, it was the Doctor they had before when they first ever found out about the whole pregnancy thing.

Ross nodded and sighed with relief "Is he awake?" Ross asked, he desperately wanted to see him and tell him how sorry he was for this happening.

"No, only the baby is."

"Aweso-" Ross stopped himself before letting himself play over in his head what the Doctor just said. Ross moved his hands about a little bit "Whoa, wait.. What? The baby? I thought the baby was still.."

The Doctor shook his head "No.. We had to cut her out of him and get her out of there cause of the danger she was in."

"Her?! She?! Its a girl!"

The Doctor just sighed "I should of just really left you to of found out yourself," The Doctor said "now when you go in be quiet because Ratliff is still asleep slash recovering."

"No kidding, I was going to go in there with steel drums and play them." Ross sarcastically said,

"You know, I hope this baby doesn't turn out to be like you."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment." Ross said before walking past the Doctor and going into the room.

Ross shut the door behind him as he stepped into the room, he turned around and found Ratliff laid in the bed passed out with wires attached to him that were more than likely keeping him alive and helping him breathe after the fire. Ross just shrugged, he was no Doctor how the heck was he suppose to know.

He walked over the bed and bent down a little looking at Ratliff's face, even though he was completely gone. He sighed before stroking his cheek gently as he felt tears coming to his eyes as well as feeling guilt "I'm so sorry about everything.." Ross whispered "I mean everything.. W-what's happened in the past eight months, I take all responsibility for, okay? I know you're probably going to protest about that, but I won't let you okay. No matter how much or hard you try to convince me, I'll always take the blame. God damn, I wouldn't of known what to do back there if I'd of just left it till tomorrow to come see you.. You and our little girl would have been dead.." He let a tear roll down his cheek just at the though of loosing them both "I love you, Ell." He said, which came out as a weak whisper before he bent down and kissed him on the head.

As Ross was about to sit down on the chair next to the bed, he heard very small moving and a little bit of a yawn – well a baby noise – come from behind him near enough in the corner of the room. That's when he remembered.

The Baby.

He turned around before looking over to the crib babies always get put in once they've been born or c sectioned, which is basically birth but its what Ratliff more than likely got. Ross doesn't think they'd make him push a baby out of something he doesn't have. Cause if they did.. Ross just shuddered and winced at the thought of it.

He walked over to the crib and looked down into it where he saw a little baby girl laid in the crib moving about a little bit as a baby would do, he half smiled at her before putting his hand in it beginning to play with her a little, smiling as he done so.

All of a sudden the door opened to the room, but Ross didn't take his eyes away from the baby "Ross! Oh my god, he's okay.."

Ross looked over to the door and saw Maia stood there, he cocked his head in confusion "Maia.. What are you doing here?" He asked. Puzzled.

Maia froze, she'd totally forgotten that Ross and the rest of his family didn't know about her and Rocky. Rocky had asked Maia to come to the hospital, instead of going to meet Rocky in the cafeteria she ran to here like the good best friend she was worrying about Ross. Now she's probably going to have to blow to Ross about why she's here.

She smiled nervously "C-cause, I heard what happened," She said making her way over to Ross "a-and I wanted to come show my support to you," She said as she sat on the arm of the chair and draped her arm round Ross's neck.

"I'll pretend I believe you." Ross said before looking back at the baby.

Maia chuckled before looking over to the baby in the crib, she smiled before tightening her grip round Ross's neck "Awe, he or she-"

"She."

"She.." Maia corrected herself "is a little cutie," She said taking a closer look at her "what are you going to name her?"

Ross shrugged "I don't know," He let out a little laugh "I better talk about it with Ratliff before I make that decision myself."

"But, he's not the Dad.."

"Er, he carried her around inside of him for nearly nine months Maia when he had the option to abort it. He's more or less the Dad if he likes it or not."

Maia widened her eyes as she lent back a little bit from Ross snapping at her "Jeez Ross, don't get all defensive," She said "I was only saying... If we're biologically speaking.. Then no. He's not. But if we're talking just in general.. Then yes. He is."

Maia then sighed before standing up and making her way over to the door "I'm going to go meet up with Rocky," Maia said, "a-and Rydel of course." Ross just nodded, even though he didn't believe her one bit. He just let her go.

Ross just shook his head before deciding to pick the baby up and hold her, which he did. He stood up and held her, whilst walking round the room a little.

"Ross.."

Ross turned his head to where he heard the voice, he looked over to the bed Ratliff was in and saw him waking up rubbing his eyes. He smiled a little "Hey, glad to see your awake after nearly burning alive." Ross said.

Ratliff rubbed his eyes as all he could see was a blur and a blonde blob in front of him, which he knew was Ross. He doesn't think Rydel has that short hair and obviously Riker's probably still sneaking around with no clue what's going on. Once Ratliff had his vision back, he tried to push himself up the bed but failed with the pain he was going through in his stomach and everywhere. He hissed in pain.

"Whoa, be careful.." Ross said still holding the baby.

Ratliff nodded and sighed before laying back, going to place his hands on his large stomach with his eyes shut.. That wasn't there any more. He kept his eyes shut and felt round his stomach "Ross.. Where'd my stomach go..?"

Ross chuckled "Why don't you just open your eyes man, maybe that'll help you."

Ratliff opened his eyes before looking over to Ross where he saw him holding a baby, his mouth almost dropped open "Is that.."

"No Ratliff, I just ran down to the baby nursery and stole one," He said sarcastically. He then smiled "Of course it is, they had to get her out of there otherwise she would have been dead. Wanna hold her?"

Ratliff nodded. Ross then walked over to him before placing her gently into Ratliff's arms, Ross just stayed where he was just in case with him being so weak from the fire. Both of them looked down to her "You know, you don't have bad genes Ross.."

Ross looked down to his legs and at Ratliff "Thank you..? I'll let you borrow them sometime.."

Ratliff shook his head "No! Not jeans.. GENES," Ratliff said as he held the baby and looked up at Ross "jeez, are you sure you weren't the one in the fire."

"Ohh..." Ross said finally getting it, he then smiled before popping his collar "thank you. I do my best."

"Don't get cocky."

"Kay."

The two of them just stayed quiet as they looked down at their baby girl, it wasn't an awkward silence; they'd had too many of them in the past few months. This was a good silence. Ross sighed "So.. You know she needs a name right?" he said "we can't just call her baby or baby girl her whole life." He laughed.

Ratliff nodded "I know Ross, I was in a fire, I didn't have my brain removed."

"Now who's getting cocky?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes "So what do you have in mind then?" He asked, looking back down at her as Ross done the same.

"Er.. I don't know, I never really thought of any names up until now," Ross laughed "I've always liked Rydel's name, but you know.. We can't have two Rydel's now can we?"

Ratliff shrugged "Could be her middle name? After all, most kids get their middle name as their grandma's, granddad's or Uncles and Aunts. Or best friend. And.. She only has one Aunt. I don't see you naming her after Laura or Maia."

Ross rolled his eyes "Never Laura, maybe Maia. But no, we'll go with Rydel. After all, she has been the one who's been there for you and us from the start," He said and Ratliff nodded in agreement "so, I picked her middle name. I guess that gives you the honour of picking her first."

He thought about it for a moment before looking at Ross "I've always like the name Brooklyn.. So how about that?"

"Brooklyn.." Ross repeated, he thought about it before nodding "Yeah, I like that Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn Rydel Lynch."

Ross shook his head "Heck no.."

"No?"

"Yeah, no," Ross said "I think it should be Brooklyn Rydel Ratliff- Lynch."

Ratliff smiled and nodded "I like that," He said before looking down at her "Brooklyn Rydel Ratliff- Lynch.."

Both of them looked down at Brooklyn for a few seconds before turning their heads facing one another at near enough the same time. They looked at each other directly in the eyes, only a few inches apart. Not even 10 cm away. Ross took this as the good chance he'd ever have to do this.

He leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Baby born & Rosslington kiss :D again.. haha cx but who knows things could be different this time beside from the last one :) Haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mikelyn: **Nope. There's no RikerxRatliff in this story haha cx but I do thing Rikington is cute :3

**Arlene: **Oh god. cx haha feel free too cx I think everyone might want to after the BIG plot twist that might be coming IF I decide to do it haha


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

As soon as Ross's lips came into contact with Ratliff's, he felt like something in his life was finally complete. But at the same time, Ratliff was a little surprised after all those months ago back at Ross's house when he told him that the other kiss was nothing and nothing could happen between the two of them. Why did he all of a sudden change his mind?

Ratliff slowly pulled away from the kiss "What was that?" Ratliff asked, but came out quietly, as he was still holding Brooklyn in his arms.

Ross smiled a little bit "Just..a kiss," He said, which came out nervously "something I've been wanting to do for a long while now..."

"But I thought-"

"But you thought nothing," Ross said cutting him off and shutting him up "now come here."

Ross captured Ratliff's lips back into a kiss, making it more passionate this time. Only to be pushed away by Ratliff again gently, making him feel hurt "W-what... Don't you want this..?" Ross asked, where you could clearly hear the hurt.

Ratliff smiled and shook his head "No, I do," Ratliff said "but.. Brooklyn.. I'm still holding her."

Ross nodded and smiled again, feeling happy that he actually wanted the kiss. He then sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed looking at both Ratliff and Brooklyn "So... Does that mean we're.. together now?" Ross asked.

Ratliff shrugged "I don't mind giving it ago," he said "it'd seem.. weird not to. After all.. A baby together and two kisses without doing anything, I don't see why not."

"Rydel say that to you?"

Ratliff nodded "Yeah.."

Ross chuckled before remembering something "Oops.. I need to go call my Mom and Dad, they don't know about any of this," Ross said getting off the bed and pecking at Ratliff's lips "I'll be back." He said before exiting the room.

Once Ross got out of the room he made his way down the hall going to go outside to call his parents like he said, when he turned the corner he ended up bumping into someone. Sending his phone to the floor. "Shit.." Ross mumbled under his breath. He picked up his phone and looked at the person who he bumped into and sighed with relief when he saw who it was. Least it would save a phone call "Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't call you straight away, I was going to though."

Stormie nodded "Yes I know hunny, but I'd of rather of been called sooner rather than later and not have Rydel call me panicking like I don't know what."

Ross sighed "Yes, I know that too, she needs to stop panicking everything's fine. Both of them in fact."

Stormie smiled "Awe, is the baby born?" She asked happily. Did she find it weird that it was a boy that had to give birth to the baby? Yeah a little, and if she wasn't told the full entire story about the injection swap then maybe she would have been more freaked out and suspicious of whether or not Ellington was in fact a girl or boy.

"Yup, she is. Wanna go see her now?" Ross asked about to go walk down the corridor.

Stormie shook her head before grabbing Ross's arm and pulling him to the side so she could talk to him more privately "Not yet, I'll go see her later, I need to talk to you about something..."

"Okay, what is it?"

She took a deep breath before going into her pocket and pulling out a small black box "I know it's far fetch and all, but I really think it's a good idea to give this to Ratliff. I've already talked about it with your Father as well as Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ryland.. They think it's a good idea too."

Ross took the box away from his mother before opening it, only to reveal a ring. A shiny gold ring. At first he was confused as to why his mother had given him a ring, but then it finally clicked to him like a million lights in the night sky "What! No! Mom, I can't.." He said giving the box with the ring in back to her.

Stormie rolled her eyes at Ross "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can, just ask him," She said "everyone else thinks it's a good idea. Besides, it's not like it's a weird thing to happen. Everyone's seen the way you both look at each other and act with each other ever since the whole baby thing started by accident. Even the fans... They've said. Don't think I don't go scrolling through the R5 official Twitter to see what they're talking about. Besides from the fan girling it's always you two and how you two should be together as well as the baby.."

Ross sighed, he really wasn't sure on making it a permanent tie with Ratliff. They only just started dating, literally like 5 seconds ago. He doesn't think Ratliff is going to say yes to be married to Ross after about 5 seconds of being in a relationship.

"Look Ross, you, Ratliff and the baby... Your a family now. Well almost.." Stormie said "why not make it an even more real family.." Stormie said as she gently pushed the box back into her sons hands.

Alesia walked out of the hospital doors. She'd gone back down to the cafeteria after having that little 'talk' with Ross only to find it was only Rocky and Rydel there, so she figured he probably ran out or something. Hopefully not far or back home, cause she really couldn't be bothered running after him that far. She'd done enough of that today.

When she got outside, like somebody was reading her mind hoping for her wishes and dreams to come true, Riker was there sat on the bench just outside. She walked over and sat on the bench next to him "You know," Alesia began "normally when you use to get into harsh fights with your brothers and Rydel, you'd normally roll your eyes walk away and let them cool off because they didn't mean what they said.. What changed?"

Riker shrugged "Because back then it was never anything serious, this time it is," Riker said, letting out a small sigh at the end of the sentence "man... You heard him back there. He doesn't consider me as a brother no more. He hates me."

"Oh Jesus Christ.." She muttered under her breath rolling her eyes "Riker. Your the closest siblings in the world that I have ever met. I'm sure Ross will one day see that you only did it to protect him, Ratliff and the baby. That or cause I managed to talk some sense into his bleach blonde head."

"You did?" Riker said, his eyes lighting up like a kid waking up on Christmas Day.

Alesia nodded "Yeah, I know how stupid and blind Ross can be."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riker chorused pulling Alesia into a big tight hug. Not even caring that he was making her lungs possibly collapse at how tight the hug was. He then pulled away before kissing her on the lips, with passion.

Not even knowing that in the distance watching them was Laura.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed "Game on.." She mumbled under her breath before walking away and getting into her car.

Alesia pulled away from the kiss "Thanks for that," She said with a smile "But I'm afraid I have to be home soon.."

Riker nodded "Understandable... You go home, meanwhile I'll be here for the rest of the night more than likely."

"Bye." She waved.

Riker waved before standing up and making his way back into the hospital, not bothering to look back at Alesia. Next thing he knew, he was inside the hospital out of Riker's sight.

Laura pulled out her phone from behind the wheel before making a text to send to Riker

She just grinned before putting her phone into the car compartment and slamming her foot down on the accelerator on the car, making her car fly down the road the hospital was on.

Alesia got up off the bench once he was inside the hospital deciding to make her way home. It'd been a long day. Not exactly a day she had planned, but a very long one since she bumped back into Riker.

As she was about to cross the road, she looked both ways to make sure nothing was coming so she crossed the road.

The next thing that happened was that all she heard was the sound of tyres screeching off the floor and then her just hitting off the pavement and then...

Black.

* * *

**And Laura has lost it.. Haha but don't worry for those who don't like seeing Laura this way, thats all coming under wraps soon :)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Riker walked through the halls of the hospital again to try find Ross, he knew where he was at. Ratliff's room. But when he looked through the little window, Ross wasn't there so he went on the hunt to try find him. He went to the cafeteria, to the bathroom, back to Ratliff's room. He even checked outside. Nothing. He sighed, Ross must not want to be found by him. He knows Alesia told him that she'd talked to him about it and it looked like he believed her, but for all they both know Ross could of immediately changed his mind once she left.

He may as well just give up on trying to find him, cause this isn't exactly working for him. Chasing after Ross. Jeez, he knows Ross is mad at him for sleeping with Laura but both of them are going to have to face each other sooner or later because they live under the same roof for crying out loud. Unless Ross decides he wants to move in with Ratliff. But wait. That can't happen any more. Due to the face Laura decided to burn his house down. Crazy bitch. So it's more than likely Ratliff's going to have to live with Ross for a while, then Ross and Riker will have to face each other.

Riker took a seat in the hallway. He didn't even know if it was anywhere near the entrance of the hospital, anywhere near the cafeteria where Rydel, Rocky and Maia were or if it was anywhere near Ratliff's room. He was basically lost in the hospital which was the one thing on his list he didn't think he'd ever do. Getting lost. See, he tried to find Ross and apologize to him that much that he ended up getting lost in a freaking hospital.

"Riker!"

Riker turned his head to see Rydel coming down the hallway. He got up and started to walk towards her as she was coming towards him "Rydel! Thank god you found me, I got lost!" He said.

Rydel gave Riker a funny look "The cafeteria's just round the corner Riker, how did you even.." Rydel paused "never mind.." She shook her head "anyway, that's not why I came to go see you."

"Oh, there was me thinking you were coming to look for and retrieve me." He said sarcastically.

"Jesus fucking Christ Riker, stop with the sarcasm and interrupting, just listen!"

"Jeez... Someone's on." He mumbled.

Rydel rolled her eyes mumbling 'fuck it' under her breath before turning round and walking off "Doesn't matter, I'll let you find out for yourself then!" Rydel said as she stormed off.

Riker honestly gave up. It seemed like today was 'Fall out with Riker day' or something. He wouldn't be surprised if he went on Twitter and found that everyone was hating on him. That wouldn't take him by surprise at all. He sighed. He might as well just go on his Twitter anyway.

He took out his phone before clicking on the screen until Twitter came up. He was scrolling through his time line when it came up with _' lauramarano mentioned you in a tweet'. _He rolled his eyes before clicking on it to see what it said.

_I'm so sorry rikerR5! I hope Alesia recovers from the car accident xoxo _

"No.." Riker managed to escape from his lips before darting down the hallway, sliding his phone into his hand in the process. IF Laura hurt Alesia badly, then he swears to god that he's going to run Laura down with his car himself. He's already got it good in mind to do it anyway. Whether or not she's carrying his baby. Hopefully the baby could just be born prematurely and Laura dies. That'd be good. Or better yet, Riker could put her in a mental home or something so he'd never have to see her face again.

He then stopped running and grinned to himself for a moment. He had the perfect plan. Riker watched as a nurse came towards him "E-excuse me, nurse?" Riker asked "would you know where I could find a place where mental patients slash people go?" He asked.

"Well your in luck sir, I just so happen to be someone who takes care of mental patients," She said as she folding her arms "now what seems to be the problem?"

"It's my friend," He said "see.. All of a sudden she just went from this sweet innocent girl that everyone loved to this killing machine trying to kill people. She tried to kill my friend Ratliff, burned his house down yesterday and now she just ran my girlfriend over."

The nurse nodded "Can you give me her name and address? Maybe we could get someone round her house to stop her and bring her in before she does any more harm."

Riker just smirked to himself "Of course I can, have you got a pen and paper? I'll write everything down for you."

Ross came out from the bathroom that was near Ratliff's room after talking to his Mom, he walked over to the seat outside the room before sitting down on it and sighed. Was his Mom thinking correctly? Yes, himself, Ratliff and Brooklyn are a family now, but to completely seal the deal for them to be a proper family, would Ross _have_ to ask Ratliff to marry him? They've only been dating for about an hour or so. Somehow he doesn't think Ratliff would somehow agree to this.

Although, Ross does have to admit in the past – almost nine – eight months of this whole pregnancy situation they had going on.. Both of them did have some sort of connection and attraction towards one another. Its just a shame the pair of them decided to come out with it now otherwise Ross would of gladly took that engagement ring, got down on knee and made Ratliff a Lynch. Or Ross a Ratliff.. Either way, he wouldn't of cared.

But now, he's not so sure of asking him.

Would he like to be married to Ratliff? Of course he would, he loves him – he wouldn't of admitted this before – more than anything else on this planet. Well of course, asides from Brooklyn now. Maybe in a few months, or in a year, Ross would probably ask him to marry him. But not now. He doesn't think anyway.

Ross could practically feel the box, that had the ring, in it burning a hole through his pocket. He went into his jacket pocket before taking it out and letting his fingers playing with it. He just doesn't know. Half of him is saying _'yes do it!' _but it's like the other half is shouting at him _'no! Don't do it, it'll be a huge mistake!' _and let me tell you, that part of him is not helping him in the slightest. He sighed.

"Ross?"

Ross lifted up his head where he saw Alesia in front of him. Not looking how she did before. She looked more... beaten up? Her face had cuts in random places, her eye was bruised and she had a broken leg. Ross's eyes widened "Did you get mugged or something on your way down to the cafeteria?" He asked.

Alesia let out a small laugh before hobbling over and sitting next to him "No," She said "more like hit by a car. Yeah, I was going to go home, I walked across the road and next thing I know I'm over the bonnet of a car. I'm actually really lucky this is all that happened to me."

"Do you know who done it?"

Alesia shook her head "Not a clue. Just someone in a red car, so if my bloods on it.. Chances are it'll blend in with the car colour." She then looked down at Ross's hands to see what he was playing with, as she noticed that he was playing something as she was coming down the hallway. "Whatcha got there?"

Ross looked down to the black box and panicked a little, completely forgetting he had it in his hand when she came down the corridor "Oh er.. just something my Mom gave me." He smiled nervously.

"Can I have a look?"

"Er.. I don't think so.."

Alesia rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Ross, I'm not going to laugh if it's bad."

"I don't even know you.. How the heck am I suppose to know if your lying."

"You do know me," She said "It's me. Alesia.."

"Oh my god! Alesia! I remember you now," Ross said smiling as he remembered "your the girl who I pushed down that small waterfall up in the hills of Malibu when I was like 12."

"Glad to see you remember _that_ memory." She said, less than impressed. Alesia watched as Ross was looking at her caught off guard, she then snatched the black box out of his hands.

"Alesia!"

Alesia ignored Ross's cry before just proceeding to open the box where she saw a gold ring. It looked nice to her, but then it clicked onto her that it was a ring for a man to wear. But when do men ever wear rings? They only ever wear them if they're some typical hardcore gangster, and Ross ain't no gangster. The only other time they wear them is if they're gay, which Alesia can more than take into consideration for Ross seen as though he is if he's dating Ratliff. But still, Ross isn't one to wear rings. Another reason for men to wear rings is if they're engaged or married.

Alesia then gasped before looking at Ross "This is an engagement ring, Ross!"

"Oh well look who's been eating their daily dose of smart cereal!" Ross said sarcastically with a smile before turning it back into serious face, as it was before.

Alesia rolled her eyes "Are you going to ask Ratliff..?"

"What! No!" Ross shrieked "My Mom wants me too, apparently so do the rest of my family.. But I don't think it's a good idea. We've only been dating for about an hour."

"So?" She said giving the ring box back to Ross "you've had some love connection with each other in the past eight months right?" Ross nodded "then I don't see no reason why you both shouldn't, least the baby will have two save and secure married parents and family." She said as she got back up onto her crutches.

Before Ross got any time to respond to that, Alesia had already disappeared quickly down the hallway. He sighed before sitting back in his chair before looking down at the ring. He then stood up before making his way to the door too Ratliff's room.

_Here goes nothing. _

* * *

**And that is the chapter of the day! :D Hope you guys all liked it! Hehe. Next one should be up tomorrow or Sunday :3 it might not be tomorrow as I'm going to go birthday shopping for my Mom and also I'll more than likely be watching/having a heart attack/freak out/crying over Atlantis when it's on tomorrow :)  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god, this story is almost at 300 reviews & we're not even on Chapter 20 yet! Good god, if this gets 300 reviews by Chapter 20, I'll literally be the happiest girl/writer/fan alive! But I'm sure, you guys can make this happen right? ;) **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Ross walked into the hospital room slowly where Ratliff was laid in the bed completely passed out with sleep. He sighed. He was fortunate that he was sleeping because now he could put this whole marriage thing off for a little while longer. It's not that he doesn't want to marry him, it's just they've only been together for all of an hour.. Literally. He's almost certain that in an hour of a relationship people just don't ask them to marry them, and Ross wasn't going to start off that trend right now.

Yes, in the past 8 and a half months they have both definitely grown closer together. And now with the baby.. He can see where his family is coming from by getting him to ask, but what if it doesn't work out? Ross didn't have more time to think as the room was filled up by someone's phone ringing, he looked over to where Ratliff's surviving jacket from the fire was hung over the chair. It was coming from his coat. He walked over to it and looked at who was calling him.

_Rose_

Who the hell was _Rose _and why was she calling him? Ross went to ignore it and go put it back into Ratliff's coat pocket, when Ratliff woke up and saw Ross holding his ringing phone. Ratliff rubbed his eyes before sitting up,letting out a small hiss of pain as he did "Who is it?" Ratliff asked, as the phone would not stop ringing.

Ross just shrugged as he walked over to him and handed him the phone "Rose?" Ross said.

Ratliff took the phone from Ross quickly before pressing the answer button "Hey," Ratliff said "how did you know? Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just. In the hospital still.. I don't know, a couple of days? Maybe the rest of the week.. What? No, you don't- Please don't. I'm fine! I've got Ross, Rydel, Riker and Rocky as well as a few others.. But-" Ratliff just sighed before laying back in the bed "fine, but don't anyone to happy about it.. bye." He said before hanging up.

Ross watched as Ratliff turned his head to Ross slowly, by the look on his face it looked like Ratliff had something he didn't want to tell Ross. Ross sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at him as he took his hand and began to play with his fingers "What is it?"

"Th-that was my Aunt.."

"And what did she want?"

Ratliff sighed "She heard about everything that happened and I mean _everything_," He started to explain "and she-" Before Ratliff got a chance to answer to Ross, his phone started ringing.

Ross held him his finger before pulling out his phone and answering it "Hey Dad," Ross said as he answered "what's up?... What? We can't! Dad, you know we can't do it without Ratliff... Well then your stupid for doing that then.. Oh c'mon!... But Da-... Fine.. Okay. I'll go tell Riker, Rydel and Rocky. See you later." Ross said before hanging up.

He sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Ratliff "I am so sorry but I have to go thanks to my no good dad not thinking with his brains," Ross said, he saw that Ratliff was waiting for him to explain what it was he was on the phone to his Dad about "okay, so... he was on Twitter a few days ago and he noticed the fans were begging for an R5 concert even though it's not close to when we're suppose to be back.. and he may of accidentally put tickets for sale for a one off concert tonight _and_ tomorrow. And.. it's sold out."

"What?! Ross I can't-"

"I know," Ross cut him off before he could go on "your staying here. Lucky for you I taught Ryland the drums of our songs whilst you were pregnant in case something like this happened."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Mine obviously."

Ratliff gave Ross 'the look' that told him he didn't believe him in the slightest. He's not trying to call Ross an idiot, but even he knows that Ross would probably of never of thought of that. It sounds like a Rydel or Riker plan.

"Alright," Ross said looking down giving in "it was Riker's," Ross then looked back up "but don't worry, I'm going to tell the others and I'll be back straight after the concert."

"Er.. You don't think I want to come watch?"

"You can't," Ross said "maybe tomorrow.. but definitely not today." Ross laughed.

Ratliff sighed and nodded at Ross, before remembering what he had to tell Ross. Of course he could probably put it off until Ross asks or remembers, because it seemed like Ross had forgotten for a moment about Ratliff being on the phone with Rose. Ross then shook his head before turning back to Ratliff "Anyway," Ross said "what did your Aunt want?"

Well.

Ratliff sat up in the bed as slowly as he could without giving himself any pain before he was eventually sat up "From where I left off, she said she was coming to L.A to see me and look after me whilst I was in the hospital."

"Why?" Ross asked confused "I'm not exactly going to leave your side. I'm pretty sure Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Maia will be more than willing to look after you as well if I'm not here."

"Maia?"

"Long story."

"Anyway..." Ratliff trailed off "she said once I get out of hospital she's going to take me back to where she lives because she's concerned about me after all that's happened in the last 8 – 9 months and doesn't want it to happen again."

"Does your Auntie seriously think that your injections are going to get mixed up again?" Ross asked, staring at Ratliff blankly.

Ratliff sighed "No, it's because I have no family in L.A any more so therefore nobody can look out for me any more properly."

"Er, me, Rydel, Ri-"

"I know Ross," Ratliff cut him off again "but she won't understand that."

Ross sighed and shook his head before resting his forehead on his hand for a few seconds before looking back at Ratliff. He couldn't exactly be a bitch about this subject after all, Ross owes him _massively_ after all this 8 long month mess. So he just sat there, with a fake smile on his face, and was prepared to let Ratliff tell him the rest of the story without losing it "So, what city in California does she live in? Malibu? Small city on the out skirts of L.A?"

"She lives in Miami.."

At that point, Ross was almost certain that he thought he felt his heart drop down a 1,000 floor story building as he said that. That's a lot of miles away from L.A... and if Ratliff leaves that means no more R5.. then more of them two being.. together. He couldn't possible go could he? He wasn't actually going to leave him was he? He couldn't do that to him. What about Brooklyn? They can't fly her back and forth from each other.

Ratliff noticed Ross's face when he looked at him, which was beginning to make him feel nervous and panicky about telling him now. He looked like he could explode at any moment. "Ross.." Ratliff said "say something.."

As Ross went to go say something, the door opened "Oh my god Ellington I'm so glad your okay." Rose said as she came over to the bed.

Ratliff have his aunt a confused look "You.. What.. I thought you were coming now.. on a plane.."

"Oh no," Rose said as she got to the edge of the bed "I left Miami yesterday on a plane. I've been in L.A since. That's why I was so quick." She looked where she saw Ross was sat on the edge of this bed, making her realise "did I interrupt something?" She asked.

Ratliff looked at Ross with sad eyes before going to say something his Aunt, but Ross beat him too it. "No you didn't," Ross said, with a lump in his throat which was obvious by the way his voice broke "I-I think we're just about done.." Ross said as he stood up off the bed and made his way to the door. He got to the door and took one last look at Ratliff, over to Brooklyn in the crib before leaving, shutting the door slowly behind him. But not shutting it properly so anybody could look in if they saw properly.

Ratliff sighed as he rested his head back. Rose then took her seat on the edge of the bed next her nephew "So, after I leave tonight I'm going to go get your things from your house-"

"I don't have a house any more."

"Don't tell me you moved in with Ross?" Rose said, almost like she was appalled and ashamed of him doing so.

Ratliff shook his head "Nope," He said popping the p "his psycho ex-girlfriend burned it down and almost killed me."

"And that is why you have to come live with me." Rose said "I can't have my only nephew being hurt and almost killed by people."

"I'm not being killed by people though, it was a one off.. she's disappeared off the face of the earth between now and then," He said "I don't want to move to Miami and I can't. Reason I don't want to: I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Second reason: Brooklyn. I'm not leaving her on her own in L.A. With Ross to take care of her with himself."

"Oh please, he's got his family to help him. That's plenty of help."

"Er, it wouldn't be fair if I left Ross to look after our kid while I-"

"Whoa, whoa, stop there," Rose said putting her hand up "_our_? Since when were you that babies dad?"

Ratliff sighed and rolled his eyes. Did he really have to go into detail with this? "I'm just as much that babies Dad as Ross is, surely not biologically but I carried her when I didn't have too. But you know what? I had a heart and thought about it and decided to no matter what the consequences were. Cause isn't that what parents do? Huh? Make sacrifices and take risks for their kids? I wasn't the only one who took a risk with this, it was Ross also."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes this time "Ratliff please, no matter what you say you'll never be that babies Father, no matter what you say or do," She said beginning to explain "I mean, sure, you did a very kind thing. But it was also a stupid thing. Now you did that you've basically ruined your life and not only your own but Ross's ex-girlfriend's, Ross's and his families too. You know there is going to come a day where Ross will just slowly start forgetting what exactly you did for him-"

As Rose was speaking, Rydel came up to the door to see Ratliff. But when she saw her there she stopped and hid round the corner as she continued to talk.

"- then one day he'll just cut you out from that babies life and you'll probably never see her again. You'll only ever see her when your round his house.. Which probably won't be very often. Cause lets face it, after this shenanigan in the past eight months you've basically drove R5 down a sewer with it's career. I don't see it going anywhere after this."

"Well that's where your wrong," Ratliff said "we still have fans. There's people still willing to take us on. They know what happened and still want us. They're not going to let this get in the way, neither did the fans. So you can shut your mouth before you say anything."

"Fine, but without you what are R5 going to do without a drummer?" Rose asked as she stood up "not very much. All it'll be is guitar's, singing and a keyboard nothing else. Remember what I said though, there's no reason for you to be staying in L.A any more, your not that babies Dad,"

Rydel walked into he room as she said that, it was already bad enough that she was pissed off at what Rose had just said to Ratliff about R5 and him basically ruining it. Now the next part was probably going to make Rydel pounce on her and kill her.

"and you never will be." Rose said as she turned round to go exit the room, when she saw a blonde girl stood with her arms folded giving her the death glare "who might you be?" She asked, looking her up and down.

"Oh, I would be the keyboard player of that band your nephew so called ruined." Rydel said, with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I thought you looked awfully familiar," Rose then turned her head to Ratliff "I'll be back later." She said before exiting the room.

Rydel watched as she left before walking over to Ratliff and sitting down next to him "Ell, don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.."

"What if she's right though?" He asked "what if there is no point in me staying any more?"

"Yeah there is! Ross! The baby."

Ratliff shook his head when she mentioned 'baby'. Some how his Aunt had managed to get it sunk into his head that he would never be the dad or part of that babies life "No, Rydel.. You heard her. I'm not the Dad, I never will be. All I did was carry her round when I ha d the choice not too."

"Ratliff-"

"Just leave me." Ratliff said as he turned over in the bed with his back to her.

Rydel sighed sadly as she looked down at her broken best friend. She then knelt across the bed before planting a kiss on his head and stroking his hair before leaving the room.

What a mess.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks! It's just I'm kinda running low on ideas for this story. So PLEASE REVIEW with what you would like to see happen in this story! :) **

**And of course review with your thoughts on this chapter! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Ross, Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Ryland had finally finished the R5 concert they had to perform. Now unfortunately they thought it was going to be a concert where there was no V.I.P. or signing table for them to day. But unfortunately for them, they were more than wrong. Ross was just sat there at V.I.P waiting for the question of why Ratliff wasn't there, but by now surely everyone must know about the house fire, Laura and the baby. News travels fast, especially with the media in Los Angeles. And if it's spread round L.A like wildfire then it's more than likely spread across the world like wild fire.

Throughout the whole V.I.P Q&A, Ross doesn't think any of the fans decided to ask about where Ratliff was as they could probably tell by the look on Ross's face. He wasn't. Who would be after the past day and half he's had? The love of his life and their baby almost died in a house fire and now his freaking Aunt's just came and told them that they're leaving to Miami once he gets out of hospital. Its a pretty depressing shitty day. Even when Ross did get asked about why he looked like he was going to jump off the nearest bridge, Rocky somehow – geniously - came up with some sort of distraction to take the attention away from it.

When that was over Ross, was finding it very difficult to concentrate through the entire performance. That much that some times he had to get the fans to sing the song, one time – when he was performing 'If I Can't Be With You' – he all of a sudden stopped and froze, if it wasn't for Rocky and Rydel they don't think the song would of went on much longer. Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ryland all came to a quick decision whilst Ross was saying something to the audience about the next song that they cut the concert short and get him out of there before he did something stupid that would probably give everything away to the fans and the world.

After they left the venue, Ross left without his brothers and sister and just ran as fast as he could back to the hospital. Once outside the hospital, Ross stopped to catch his breath. He looked at the time: _10:42 a.m. _Ross sighed before making his way back into the hospital where he saw Rose coming out of it with the biggest smile on her face. The smile that told him that she had accomplished something.

Rose came out of the hospital with the hugest smile on her face. She'd convinced Ratliff to move to Miami with her as soon as he was released, and that just made Rose's night. As she was coming out of the hospital she saw the blonde blob Ross coming towards her. She rolled her eyes and soon as she walked past Ross – after seeing the not so sneaky glare he gave her – she spoke "Don't bother trying to convince him too stay, it's too late."

Ross turned round and looked at her, she stopped and turned round to face him "What do you mean?" Ross asked, he then stepped forwards as he glared at her angrily. Rose could feel that tension as he walked towards her "Don't tell me you sunk it into his mind it's okay for him to move with you."

"Too late, he made his decision," Rose said "it would take a _miracle _of some sort for him to stay here in California. So good luck Ross." She said before turning around and making her way down the path to the car park.

Almost immediately Ross turned round and ran into the hospital and through the corridors to get to Ratliff's room. He never bothered to use any elevators as all they would do was slow him down. He ran out plenty flights of stairs before finally reaching Ratliff's hallway. Ross almost collapsed against the wall out of breath before picking himself back up and practically bursting through Ratliff's room door "Seriously," Ross said as he saw Ratliff finishing off taking a drink out of a cup "your leaving? Your leaving me, the band and Brooklyn behind?" He asked as he stepped towards Ratliff with the saddest facial expression on his face. "Our daughter." He added on to the end.

Ratliff sighed before laying back "Sorry," He said "I think it's just for the best... after all.. you never know things could change if I left the hospital and stayed. I'm not talking good things," He said as he remembered what his Aunt had told him, that sunk into his head "nothing you do or say is going to make me stay."

Ross could practically feel the box of the engagement ring his Mom gave him to propose to Ratliff with burning a hole in his pocket. He actually rubbed the box with his finger tips with the hand that was still in his pocket "Not even if I.." Ross stopped, gulping. He didn't even want to go on with that in case Ratliff just laughed in his face about it.

Ratliff looked at Ross confused for a moment "Not even if you what?"

"Not that I'm going too or have any plans too," Ross said, reassuring Ratliff that with a lie before he even told it "say.. What if I asked you to marry me? Would you stay?"

Ratliff went to go say something, before it clicked into his mind that he wouldn't know what he would do if Ross did actually do that. Instead he just stayed silent "I-I don't know.. I guess you would have to do it and see.." Ratliff said, not even thinking that Ross had actually something planned for that.

"Fine, let me get down on one knee and ask you then!" Ross said about to, when Ratliff's voice stopped him.

"No," Ratliff said as he put his hand on Ross's shoulder as he knelt down to the floor "what's been done, is done... I'm going whether you like it or not. I'm sorry."

Ross sighed before he got up. He looked over to the baby crib where Brooklyn was sleeping before at Ratliff, he just sighed sadly before wiping his eyes. He was so desperate. He wanted Ratliff to stay and he would do anything to make him stay if he could. In fact he probably could, a lot of things have crossed his mind. But not the one that would surely get him to stay.

"I see how it is," Ross said, voice trembling "y-you just don't care about me or her do you."

"Ross I never said that. Of course I care about you both, I'd die before I let anything happen to you both."

"Then _why_ are you leaving?" Ross asked, fighting back his anger, sadness and tears.

"C-cause... it's for the best."

Ross just shook his head "No.. You just don't have the good heart I thought you had." He said before storming towards the door.

"Ross!" Ratliff cried, but it was too late. The door slammed shut and Ross was gone. He then sat back in his bed and wiped his eyes.

Today had been the worst day of his life.

Ross went storming down the hallways of the hospital going to leave, he needed to calm down or better yet just get away from this whole mess before he had some kind of meltdown. Or better yet became a Laura 2.0 boy version, cause right now it was the way it was heading.

"Mr. Lynch!"

Ross turned round when he saw a nurse coming towards him. He recognised the nurse. That's when it clicked to his mind it was the nurse who accidentally mixed up the injections. What the hell did she want? Ross walked towards her "Yeah..?"

"I need to talk to you about something," She said as she stopped in front of him "first of all I would like to say I am so, so sorry what happened all those months ago.. I didn't intend any of it. If I could go back, I would change it."

"Na, I'm kinda glad it happened.. it kind of showed me a lot of things I didn't have my eyes open too." He said with a small smile before it faded and he looked down.

The nurse did her best to ignore Ross's sadness, as she needed to discuss the more important matter "No, anyway," She said shaking her head a little "I needed to tell you that from all those months ago, we still have a sample of your.. yeah.. and once again a nurse got it mixed up with someone else's and ended up fertilizing a women's egg with it. But not to worry, we're not going to use it unless we have your permission. If you say, we can get rid of it right now."

As Ross went to go say something, a thought occurred to his mind as he saw Ratliff's doctor walking down the corridor "Would you hold on, just one second? Wait right here.." Ross said before he went over to the Doctor.

"Hey Doc," Ross said as he jogged up to him.

The Doctor turned round and smiled at him "hey Ross, how's it going?"

"I was just erm.. wondering something," Ross said, trying to make it obvious it was troubling him when it wasn't. He just genuinely wanted to know "you know Ratliff right? And his whole stomach thing.. I was just wondering that er.. Say, somehow.. He accidentally got another one of those baby injection things.. For example tonight.. Would it make him pregnant again for 9 months?"

The doctor looked up into the air thinking about it before looking back at Ross "Luckily for you I checked it in case one of you wanted to know.. But only if Ratliff was to have another injection, he in fact would unfortunately. Though we know that's never going to happen again," The doctor said "as long as he doesn't get another injection like that in the next week or so, he won't fall pregnant like that again. Now I have to get back to him, so I'll see you later."

Ross watched as the doctor turned away and left, he then turned round to see the other nurse stood there waiting for him. "Hey," He said as he walked over to her.

"Could you tell me where this injection is?"

**10 minutes later**

Rydel came back into the hospital going to see if Ross and Ratliff were both okay and needed anything for the night. She was walking down the corridor when she heard two nurses talking.. about Ross. She stood at the edge of the corridor and listened in carefully.

"Yeah, Ross seemed pretty upset about something," one nurse said "I think it had something to do with the fact of Ratliff leaving."

Rydel sighed and put her head against the wall, she still couldn't believe her best friend in the whole wide world was leaving because of a few stupid untruthful words his Aunt said.

"Poor thing.." The other nurse said.

"You know what I find strange though.."

"What?"

"I was talking to him and he went up to Ratliff's doctor and asked him if Ratliff could still get pregnant.. Then came back to me after I told him there's still a sample of his stuff in an injection fertilized wit an egg and asked me where it was.. Then he just disappeared back to Ratliff's room. But when I went and checked... he wasn't there."

Rydel's eyes widened as she heard what the nurse had just said.

Ross was not going to do that to Ratliff again... was he?

Rydel wasted no time before she jumped to her feet and began to race towards Ratliff room.

Ross walked down the corridors of the hospital with his long sleeves down, and holding onto one of them for dear life. He could feel the prick of the injection he had hid up there sliding against his skin as he made his way back to Ratliff's room.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this.. but he was so desperate for him to stay and he just keeps thinking that this would be the only way for him to stay. Finally, he reached the outside of Ratliff's room. He took one look in through the glass window and saw him sleeping, he took a deep breath before going to make his way into the room when Ratliff's doctor came out.

"Oh hey Ross, again," He said with a small laugh "do me a favour? If you go in there – not that it matters he won't wake up for a while now anyway – be quiet. He was feeling pretty restless so I gave him something to help him sleep. So right now he's sleeping." Ross nodded before the Doctor walked away.

He then looked back inside the room and walked slowly inside of it, shutting the door behind him.

Rydel slid on the floor on her feet several times as she was running her best to Ratliff's room to stop Ross from whatever he was about to do, because he would be making a grave mistake if he done so.

Ross walked towards Ratliff's bed until he finally came to the side of it where he began to slowly take the injection he had hid up his sleeve out and ready to use it.

Riker was walking down one of the halls of the corridor with Alesia and helping her on her crutches when they both saw Rydel speeding towards them and then just passed them as if they weren't even there. "Rydel?" Riker said confused as she ran through the middle of both Alesia and Riker.

Alesia and Riker looked at each other confused and Alesia just shrugged. She had no idea what was wrong with Rydel.

Ross put his hand on the quilt of Ratliff's cover before slowly pulling it backwards so it uncovered his stomach area. He undone the part of his hospital gown where it showed the bare skin of his stomach. Ross searched around before he found the scar of Ratliff's last injection before preparing himself to do this, taking a deep breath.

Was Ross really this desperate and evil to do this?

He guessed he was.

Rydel was on the corridor of Ratliff's room, now there was no stopping her. But as she ran down the hallway, she failed to notice the janitor cleaning the floor with the buff machine and the wire going across the floor. As she ran faster down the hall, her foot got caught and she came crashing down on the floor and smashed her head off it.

Causing her to black out.

Ross let a tear escape down his eye as he put the tip of the injection to Ratliff's old scar. He was going through with this, it was the only way to get him to stay. He took a deep breath before speaking "I-I'm sorry Ratliff.." Ross said, as his voice cracked.

Before Ross knew it he was pressing down on the top of the injection before injecting the contents that Ratliff had put inside of him 9 months ago. Once all of it was in him, Ross took the injection away before throwing it in the bin that was there.

What the hell did he just do.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. 10 pr more reviews for the next one.**


	19. Chapter 19

***ducks from thrown objects (again)* **

**Technically, Ross hasn't turned into Laura.. he was just desperate and that's the only thing he's done that's evil. I think.. I haven't decided yet lol**

_Rydel/**Anonymous **_

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Rydel opened up her eyes slowly, she let her hand fall to her head where she felt the constant pounding going on. The last thing she remembered was running through the hallway to get to Ratliff's room before Ross did and then all of a sudden she fell and everything went black. She sat straight up when she remembered what she was doing and why she was running to Ratliff's room. Before she went to go get out of the bed, she felt two hands grab her shoulder's and push her back down. She turned her head where she saw Rocky. "Rocky, get off me, I need to go!" Rydel said as she attempted to get out of the bed, only to be pushed back down.

"No," Rocky said with struggle as he tried to keep Rydel stuck down to the bed and not move "the doctor said you have a concussion from hitting your head off the floor. You have to rest, your not going anywhere." He said as he made sure Rydel stayed put before he sat down.

Rydel sighed before she looked up to the ceiling. How was she suppose to stop Ross from doing what he was going to do when she's stuck here? The chances are he's probably already done it now.. If Ross has done it then Rydel will more than happily let Ratliff pin the blame on her for not stopping him. She should really keep her eyes open or pay more attention to the floor when she's running.

As she shut her eyes to go to sleep - not that she was going to get much - she reopened them before turning her head to Rocky "Rocky, can you do me a favour it's important."

**The Next Morning**

Riker came through the hospital doors and making his way to go see Rydel, seen as though he got a phone call from Rocky telling him she was in a rush somewhere and ended up tripping over the wire of a buff machine and hit her head knocking herself clean out. He would go to see Ratliff and Brooklyn - seen as though he hasn't seen them both yet - but something gives him the feeling Ross will be there and right now he doesn't want to face him. Alesia told Riker that she did talk to Ross and tell him why he did it, but still it wasn't changing his mind about going to face him. He doesn't even think he knows about Laura being pregnant.. Riker can only imagine how that'll go down between them both and Laura.

It'd be like some kind of messed up FanFiction. Which right now, he feels like he's stuck in.

As he was going through the hallway the nurse he told about Laura being a psycho was coming towards him. Which reminded him.. Did she end up getting Laura into the hospital and some help so she could go back to who she was before this whole baby situation? He went up to the nurse "Hey," Riker said "did you get that girl Laura I was telling you about?" He asked.

The nurse looked at Riker as she spoke, trying to remember what he was talking about and it clicked to her mind as she remembered "Oh yes! Her, we did," She said "we've got her locked away from everyone as we speak."

Riker sighed with relief. Finally they had Laura Marano out of their hair. Then it occurred to Riker "Hey, you know she's pregnant right?" Riker asked, hoping that wouldn't affect anything.

"She told us, she thought it was going to help her get out of there. But it didn't."

Riker nodded and thanked the nurse before walking away, only to be stopped by the nurse again. "You don't happen to know who the father of the baby is do you? Because once she has that baby, there's no way we're letting it go to her. Its either the father or a member of Laura's family that hasn't turned psycho."

Riker went to go say to the nurse it was him when he saw Ross coming down the hallway. That's when he stopped and diverted the attention away from that "Tell you what," Riker said "I'll come by and find you later to tell you that. I have something I need to do.." He said before leaving the nurse and going in Ross's direction.

Ross looked a mess through Riker's eyes. It looked like he hadn't brushed his hair this morning or showered for that matter. "Dude, maybe you should go home," Riker said "get changed, have a shower and brush your hair."

Ross was took out of his thoughts and stare trance when he heard Riker's voice, he looked at him and just rubbed his eyes. He wasn't feeling exactly the best today after what he'd done last night. Ross just shook his head at Riker "No, I don't deserve one."

"Why?" Riker asked, he then went after Ross and stopped him from walking any further "Ross just go home, change and wash.. have some hygiene dude. I can smell you from here." He joked. Which obviously Ross didn't find amusing by the way he was looking.

"You know what, to get away from you and your cockiness I think I will." He said before turning around and making his way towards the door.

Riker watched sadly as Ross walked off, hands deep down into his pockets and looking down. There was seriously something wrong with him, he could tell by the way he was acting. 23 years of knowing his baby brother and there's no way he can hide the guilt of sadness of what he's done. As Riker turned round to go see Rydel in her room, he saw Rocky running down the hallway like there was no tomorrow. Which made him wonder if he was going after Ross.

Riker quickly jumped in front of Rocky, blocking off his route making Rocky come crash into Riker sending them both to the floor. in the act of Rocky going to jump off the floor, Riker grabbed him and pulled him back down again to stop him "Rocky! What's going on?!" Riker asked, as he and Rocky were now knelt on the floor opposite one another.

Rocky caught his breath and rubbed his arm from where he'd hit it from falling on the floor "No where, I just need to be somewhere.."

Riker sighed. What was with everyone lately? Something always appeared to be wrong with them. First it was Ratliff with the whole injection mixed up, then Laura went off the rails, then Ratliff ended up almost dead and now it seems like Ross was going off the rails. What was wrong with everyone and why weren't they telling him? What? Just cause he slept with the enemy doesn't it give him a right to know what's going on? It's not like he did it on purpose to hurt everyone, he was trying to stop Laura from hurting his family some more than she already was.

He then just sat backwards where he was then sat on the floor "Dude.. What the hell's going on? Ross has just left in a guilt trip mood-"

Rocky's eyes shot to Riker as soon as he said that, all of a sudden he just snapped. Which he had a right too seen as though Rydel had just filled him in on everything that had happened last night. Right now it would be too late to do anything "So he should! After what he did yesterday! Or shall I say last night."

"What did he do last night?"

Rocky stood up from the floor as Riker followed him. "Rocky, what's he done?"

"He gave Ratliff another injection just because he was desperate for him to stay in LA and not move to Miami."

Riker gasped, he didn't mean to gasp that loud either cause he seemed to be attracting attention from passing nurses, doctors, surgeons, patients and visitors. Why would Ross even do that? And why was Ratliff even moving to Miami in the first place. Before Riker managed to say something, Rocky cut him off "Stop, I'll explain everything later, right now you need to check if Ratliff is okay whilst I go catch up to Ross and knock him senseless."

Riker nodded and both brothers then parted ways.

Rydel was laid in her bed staring up to the ceiling. She'd informed Rocky about everything that she was going to do and what happened and that got him out of the room to go sort everything out for her whilst she had this horrible concussion. And so she could be with someone. Someone who she'd been dating for quite a while now.. Man does she feel bad for doing it also. Especially to her family, cause once they find out about this surely they're going to look down on her and she's going to be the most hated by one of her siblings.

She's not naming names.

She didn't know what happened, there was just one lonely night. She was just stressed out from all the Laura drama a few months ago and she went to her friends house where her friend was there hurt because she - yes a girl - had got into a fight with her boyfriend and he screamed saying he never wanted to see her again. So she was in a mess. Whilst consoling one another about the situation, one thing led to another and they shared a passionate kiss and ended up.. in bed together and had.. sex? Yeah, it pretty much was sex. After that day the girl and the boy made up, but unfortunately for the boy they couldn't keep the attraction away from one another

so they ended up continuing their secret relationship, even though it meant the other cheating on her boyfriend.

Which goes back to Rydel feeling bad.

She reached over and took her phone from the side before sliding it open to her text messages.

_Hey, where are you?_

**I'm here now, relax.. I'm literally walking up to the door as we speak. Haha.**

Rydel put her phone back down on the side and looked back to the door waiting for her lover to come through the door and see her. She waited for a few more seconds until she finally walked through the door with a bright smile on her face, she walked over and sat on the edge of Rydel's bed. Taking her hand and playing with her fingers "I got told what happened to you," She said "what were you doing running through the halls at god knows when at night?"

Rydel chuckled a little bit "I'll explain later," She said "I'm just so happy to see you and have some time with you all too myself." She said as she brought her face down and kissed her lips.

The girl pulled away and looked at Rydel smiling "I know.." She smiled, but then it faded.

"What's wrong?" Rydel asked as she noticed her frown.

"I just.. I just feel bad.."

Rydel then frowned also "I know.. but in all honesty if you were feeling that bad about it you'd of stopped this a long time ago."

She nodded "I know, it's just.." She paused "I can't imagine what Rocky would say if he caught his sister and girlfriend having 'an affair' together."

Rydel nodded, she completely understood "I know, Maia, but we're just going to have to make sure he doesn't find out aren't we?"

Ratliff woke up from being put to sleep last night, as soon as he woke up he could immediately tell that something was different. And not in a good way. It was kind of like the feeling he had 9 months ago when he first had that injection put into him, he lifted up his cover and looked down to his stomach, only to find his hospital gown was untied a little. He shrugged before laying back down.

He then noticed his phone on the side and how it was vibrating, he grabbed it quickly before it vibrated off the desk. When he saved his phone he noticed how his Twitter was going off like a bomb. He opened it up to the tweets that he was receiving off people.

_ratliffR5 Oh my god! I can't believe it.._

_ratliffR5 jeez.. you would think the hospital would of learnt their lesson from last time, huh? I'm sorry._

Ratliff just became more and more confused as he scrolled through his mentions at what the fans were tweeting him, until he came to one tweet that just started with _"Ratliff from R5 pre-" _he didn't get chance to read the rest when the door opened.

He looked up to see Ross stood there, he looked like he'd been dragged through a bush and then some. "Dude, what happened to you?" Ratliff asked, completely letting last night slip his mind.

Ross shook his head, as yet once again he was trying to fight back any tears and trying to not show the pain of the tip of yet another needle he was hiding up his sleeve that he had stole from one of the nurses. But lets put it this way, it was made from Ross's "stuff".. it was made from Ratliff's. Just don't ask, how Ross managed to do it and convince the nurse to do that with it.

He just did with a whole lot of persuasion and making sure Ratliff was sound asleep all the time whilst he.. yeah.

He walked closer to the bed "I did a bad thing last night.." Ross said as he went over to the bed.

Ratliff looked at him confused "Huh? What? What did you do?" He asked.

"I was desperate for you to stay here in California last night.. and the nurse had a spare one of my baby injection things... so I snuck into here and I.."

"A-and you what.." Ratliff asked as he was beginning to get the gist of what he had done. But he couldn't of.. could he?

"I.. I injected you with it."

"Ross-"

"Before you start," Ross said as he cut him off "I know I was in the wrong for it and I'm going to make it up to you right here right now."

Ratliff gave Ross a glare, how on earth was he going to make it up to him? Making him pregnant again was crossing the fucking line and there was nothing Ross could do to make it up to him. That was until he saw Ross slide out the injection from up his sleeve, making his eyes widen. He sat up in the bed "Ross.." Ratliff warned "w-what is that.. what are you going to do.."

"I-it's the same injection you've had... twice now," Ross said as he looked down at it "except it has a little bit of a difference. It's not made from my 'stuff'.. It's made from yours.. and it's not going inside of you."

"No, Ross.. Don't be stupid. You could hurt yourself!" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed ready to stop Ross from doing whatever he was about to do.

Ross shook his head "Its only fair I go through the same pain you went through.. especially the pain I'm about to make you go through again."

"Ross, please.. for the sake of me. Don't do a thing. Take that injection back to the nurse and calm the hell down."

Ross shook his head as he let a tear fall "I'm sorry.." Ross said as he lifted up part of his shirt to his stomach.

Before Ratliff got a chance to jump off the bed and stop him, it was too late Ross had already slammed the injection into his stomach and injected the contents into it. Once it was all in. Ross dropped the injection and collapsed to the floor. "Ross!" Ratliff yelled as he knelt on the floor and brought him into his lap "your a fucking idiot you know that right!" Ratliff yelled as he cradled him.

"Yeah," Ross said as he felt pain in his stomach "but.. I'm your idiot." HE said as he looked up to him.

Ratliff bent down and kissed Ross on the lips before looking towards the door "HELP!" Ratliff shouted.

* * *

**God damn it, I feel the ending rushed itself a little -_- grrrr**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) 8 or more reviews for the next one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! :) Thank you! Haha. Mainly about - and I quote - "how many Rosslington babies is there going to be?" LOL. **

**Well I can give you a spoiler if you want.**

***SPOILER ALERT PASS IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW* There's only ONE Rosslington baby for reasons ;)**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The last thing Ross remembered was injecting himself with the injection, falling into Ratliff's arms and then after that everything just went... black. He could imagine how that went down if a nurse walked in and saw Ratliff out of the bed which kind of reminded Ross that Ratliff shouldn't of even got out of the bed, then it reminded him of the bad things that Ross did that wouldn't of made Ratliff have to get out of the freaking bed.

As he was letting his mind wonder about all them things in his head, he realized how he was staring at complete blackness due to the fact his eyes were closed. You thought that would of been the first thing to pop into his mind when he realized he was awake. Wouldn't of you? Slowly Ross let his eyes flutter open where he found himself laid in a hospital bed and staring at the bright light.

"I see your awake."

Ross turned his head to find Riker sat in the chair next to him, which was odd because he thought Ratliff was with him when he collapsed. By the glare Riker was currently giving him, he could tell he was not in his good books which made him curse the day he was ever born. Ross just groaned when he looked away from Riker, he couldn't be done with his little comments.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Riker asked, leaning forward towards the bed. He knew that Ross was an idiot and he could be capable of anything but he didn't think he was capable of this.

Again, Ross groaned. He wasn't up for the lecture yet. "I know," Ross said as he rubbed his eyes and slowly attempted to sit up. When he tried to sit up, he felt a harsh stinging pain go through his stomach so he ended up falling back down laying. Riker sighed before helping Ross sit up, he let out hisses of pain as he done so "Ow.." Ross groaned as he sat back against the pillows Riker propped up for him.

Riker sat back down on the chair and looked at Ross, just shaking his head at him until he sat back "You know.. Your lucky that, that injection didn't work on you."

Ross looked at Riker "It didn't?"

"No you fucking idiot it didn't!" Riker yelled. He calmed his voice down before speaking again "your body couldn't handle it. That's why your laid here as we speak."

"Am I allowed to go home?"

"Hopefully by tonight."

Ross looked at Riker confused for a moment as he cocked his head "Tonight? I thought we had a concert tonight."

"We did, but looks like we're going to have to cancel for _you_."

Ross shook his head "No, we can still do it.. I'll just... take it easy."

"And what about Rydel? She has a concussion from trying to stop you from doing what you did to Ratliff last night and she fell and smacked her head off the floor."

Ross grimaced, but he was also confused. How did Rydel find out about what Ross did? Was she following him or something? More than likely, he knows what Rydel's like.. she can be pretty sneaky. As he went to go say something about Rydel, the door opened. Both of the guys looked over to the door and saw Ratliff walking through it. Fully clothed. Which was weird because they thought he was being discharged in a few days. Not 3 days later.

Ratliff slowly walked over to the bed "Hey," Ratliff said "can I talk to you... alone?" He asked, as he looked from Ross to Riker.

Riker looked between them both before he finally got the message that they wanted to be alone "Oh yeah, sorry, I might as well go see Rydel whilst I'm at it." Riker said, getting up from the floor and leaving.

Ratliff waited till the door was fully shut and Riker had walked away before he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ross. He waited a couple of seconds, taking Ross by surprise, he slapped him several times like a girl would. In the head, chest, and arms etc. Ross squealed in pain as Ratliff slapped his head and arms senseless "Hey!" Ross shouted before grabbing both his arms "calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Ratliff asked, raising his voice. "After what you did to me last night and what you did to yourself this morning?! Dude! You are not going to be able to handle 9 months of pain."

Ross sighed and rolled his eyes "Relax, man.. the injection didn't work. My body couldn't handle it." He reassured Ratliff. He then looked at Ratliff's stomach and back up to his face "What about you?" Ross asked "d-did it work again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," He said, even though he never wanted to say it "so thanks for that. But.." Ratliff trailed off, letting his eyes wonder the room.

Ross looked at Ratliff to see how he was going to finish off that sentence, but by the guilty look on his face just gave it all away for him. Ross sighed and basically face palmed, but didn't "No, Ell, you didn't.."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't go through that again. Especially since it wasn't an accident this time."

"I thought you were against that type of stuff!" Ross began to raise his voice.

"Oh c'mon Ross, tell me right now if it happened to you and then again you wouldn't do the same thing.."

"I don't know! It would have to happen to me to know!"

"Well it almost did!" Ratliff yelled, he then calmed his voice down not realising how loud his voice actually was right then. He wouldn't of been surprised if the whole hospital had heard him. He cleared his throat before speaking in a more lower tone "but thankfully it didn't. Did it?"

Ross calmed himself down a little bit, he didn't fancy getting into yet another argument or fight with him. No doubt he was probably still leaving "Take it your still leaving.. Huh?"

"I have no choice."

"Yes... Yes you do. Your a fully grown responsible adult. You can make your own decisions."

"And this is my decision," Ratliff said, making Ross completely lost for words "if you trust me on this one then.. You'll.." He paused "you'll know it's better off."

"But Ratliff-"

"I'm sorry," Ratliff said as he got up and made his way to the door.

Ross just rolled his eyes and scoffed "Fine, go.. see if I care."

Ratliff looked back to Ross, completely seeing the hurt and carelessness in his face. He went to go say something but stopped before exiting the room. Making that the very last time he would probably see Ross in a long time.

* * *

**God such a short chapter -_- I know, I'm sorry. I'm just running slow for inspiration and no doubt the next chapter will be the final chapter :/ or the one after that... asdfghjkl. Good thing I'm trying to plan a sequel.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) 8 reviews or more for the next one!**


	21. One Last Dance

***Disclaimer* I don't own Loud or One Last Dance**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_"Na, na, na, na, na, naaahh, na, na, na, na, na, naaaaah," _Ross, Riker, Rydel and Rocky sang into the mic to the crowd of people in front of them at the concert.

_"Been looking for the one tonight..." _Ross sang, all the instruments went quiet and the whole crowd cheered.

It had been a few weeks since everyone was out of the hospital and news had spread pretty quickly that R5 were becoming "R4", but of course they would keep the name "R5" in case Ratliff ever felt the need to come back to LA and rejoin the group. As a matter of fact, tonight was officially Ratliff's last ever R5 concert with everyone and they all made sure he had a good one, and he wasn't going to lie it was a very, very good one. Minus the fact that him and Ross weren't speaking at all, only if they accidentally did something wrong at sound check, rehearsals or were both asked something together at the V.I.P.

Ever since that day in the hospital when Ratliff told him he was leaving no matter what he does, they haven't been close at all. Like they've drifted apart. Which Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Maia think is totally unfair, not only to them both, to Brooklyn seen as though it takes two parents to look after a baby. They know Ratliff can't do anything about leaving, but Ross just can't accept that fact and well everyone knows that.

As they all went to go to the front of the stage to go take their bow, Rocky looked over to where Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Riker were about to go when he ran tot he mic "No stop," Rocky said through the mic making everyone stop in their tracks and everyone's eyes staring on him, including Maia and Alesia who were both backstage looking after Brooklyn who was in her pushchair.

Everyone continued to look at Rocky confused for a moment, until he put his green guitar down on his stand and grabbed Ross by the arm and taking him over near Rydel's keyboard so nobody could hear. Leaving Riker, Ratliff and Rydel to high-five the fans in the crowd and talking to them also.

Ross looked over to Rocky confused and pulled his arm away from his "What are you doing?" Ross asked, lowering his voice in case Rydel's mic on the keyboard picked up what they were saying and sent it through the whole venue.

Rocky looked over to the other three to see if they were distracted before looking at Ross "How much do you love Ratliff?" Rocky asked. Ross sighed and rolled his eyes before going to walk away from Rocky, fortunately Rocky grabbed Ross's arm and pulled him back "answer the god damn question Ross... I know you don't like not talking to him and not being close to him as much as I don't like it between you both. Heck no one does... I don't want him to leave.. Rydel, Riker, Maia and Alesia don't want him to leave.. the fans don't.. and I know for a fact you more than anyone else in the world don't want him to leave.."

Ross sighed and nodded "I know," He said, voice cracking slightly "I don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves.. I'm afraid that the damage has been done and there's nothing I can do."

"Of course there's something you can do," Rocky said "talk to him. Apologise! Tell him you love him. I know that's not going to stop him from leaving but still... Least the air will be cleared between you both, you'll both know how you feel and if he ever does come back then you know you can both be together."

Ross nodded, he went to go walk away but he stopped and turned round back to Rocky "I have no idea what to say to him," He said "I don't know how to put it into words.. I'll probably get all nervous and freak out again."

Rocky just smiled at Ross "Who said you had to say it?" Rocky asked, Ross watched as Rocky turned round and picked up his acoustic guitar and putting it over his shoulder.

Ross's eyes widened "No, what.. I can't sing to him in front of everyone the fans will go nuts."

"Yeah, with excitement.. Dude.. Before there was about 50 Rosslington shippers, but after the whole baby situation that number went up through the whole fan base! There's more of them little shits about more than there was Raura shippers when you did Austin & Ally. Basically, Rosslington is the new Raura if you look on Twitter and every fan-made video out there... So don't go saying the fans won't like it.. They're going to fucking love it and some may have heart attacks and pass out!"

"Rosslington? Raura?" Ross questioned. He knew what they were, but he didn't think Rocky actually paid attention to that stuff but Rockliff.

Rocky nodded "That's right, I know the ship names.. Got a problem?" Rocky asked, attempting to fold his arms not realising that his guitar was in the way. Ross just shook his head no. "Good," He said, looking over to Riker "Hey Riker! Come here!"

Riker walked over to both of his brothers and stood in the middle of them "What's going on? Why are you stalling the final bow?" He asked.

"Get your bass ready," Rocky asked "we're doing One Last Dance."

Riker cocked his head "We already did One Last Dance...? Didn't we...?" He asked.

"Yes," Rocky said "we did One Last Dance for the fans.. but Ross never done it for Ratliff."

Riker looked at Rocky confused for a moment before he finally got it, letting a smile creep upon his face as he looked at Ross. He patted Ross on the shoulder and walked over and grabbed his bass putting it back on. Rydel and Ratliff looked at Rocky and Ross before looking over at Riker, then at each other confused. In fact, it was making them both a little nervous.

Ross walked over to his mic stand and took the mic off nervously before walking back over to Rocky, keeping his hand over the mic so nobody could hear him. "How do I do this?" Ross asked "I've never serenaded a guy.. before."

"Oh trust me, this is going to be the first.. and last."

"Okay, but will you give me some ti-" Ross never got to finish off the sentence when Rocky just looked at Ross with a cunning grin, playing the intro to the song. "Or you could just start it.. Your choice.." Ross said as he felt the nerves beginning to take over. He just shut his eyes and took a deep breath as Rocky kept on playing the small intro over and over again waiting for Ross to give him the signal to play it one last time. Ross just gave him the nod.

Ratliff looked up when he heard Rocky playing the guitar to 'One Last Dance' where he saw Ross standing next to him looking like he was about to throw up, he then looked over to Rydel and she just shrugged, then at Riker who just grinned at Riker. Making him wonder what the hell was going on.

Ross shut his eyes, he'd never been nervous performing before but right now he was practically shitting bricks. He then brought the mic up to his lips and started to get it over and done with _"Tear drops in your hazel eyes, I can't believe I made you cry,"_ Ross began to sang, in his voice you could tell his nerves were high but slowly going. He was just stood next to Rocky still looking over to the other side of the stage where Rydel and Ratliff were.

Rydel looked next to her, he knew fine well he was singing to someone by the way he was looking over to her and Ratliff, and there was no girl there. Then it clicked to her, she looked to Ratliff and smiled, who just gave her a confused look.

_"It feels so long, since we went wrong, but your still on my mind,"_ He sang as he stepped away from Rocky. Rydel stroked Ratliff's arm before walking away from him, leaving him stood on his own, and sitting down on the mini stage that held Ratliff's drums and watched with the biggest smile on her face.

_"Never meant to break your heart, sometimes things just fall apart," _Ross sang as he finally made it to the middle of the stage and looking directly at Ratliff, choosing to ignore the fans that had screamed when they realized what was going on and the ones that screamed "Rosslington".

_"So here's one night, to make it right, before we say goodbye," _Some people may call Ratliff a little idiotic at times, but he honestly thought Ross was doing a second encore until he came to the middle of the stage and that random fangirl (or girls) screamed "Rosslington", that's when it clicked to him. He looked over at Ross and his arms dropped to his side before dropping them.

_"So wait up, wait up, give me one more chance," _Ross sang, as he could feel his voice breaking. Rocky really did have to pick the most emotional song on the album for him to sing to the love of his life, it was making him emotional too and want to cry "_to make up, make up, I just need One Last Dance,"_

Ross stepped a little forward as he finished off the chorus before moving onto the next bit _"Freshmen year, I saw your face, now it's graduation day," _Rocky had to look down at the guitar to hide the big huge smile that was creeping up onto his face, his plan was truly brilliant. It may of been the best one yet.

_"Said we'd be friends, till the end," _Ross looked at Ratliff deep in the eyes, as if he was asking this next part to him in real life on their own _"Can we start again?" _

_"So, wait up, wait up, give me one more chance,"_ Ratliff smiled began to smile as he continued to sing to him, he stepped forward, walking slowly towards Ross as it looked like it was what Ross wanted instead of him going all the way to the corner of the stage _"to make up, make up, I just need One Last Dance.." _

_"Na, na, na, na, oh-oh,"_ Rydel sat on the mini stage watching what was taking place in front of, and she couldn't help but smile a whole lot, that much she forgot where she was and looked through the curtain backstage and smiled at Maia. Only Maia, _"na, na, na, na, oh-oh," _Maia smiled back at Rydel as she smiled to her, Alesia noticed the smile Rydel was giving them both. Only then did she realize she was only giving Maia one.. Which rose a lot of suspicions to Alesia seen as though she's known Rydel all her life and Maia ever since Ross did Teen Beach Movie. So why would he be looking at only Maia when she's there too? Like magic it just clicked to her brain, she had to do everything in her power to stop from gasping and cutting some bitch.

_"I heard your, heading east, so lets just make our peace, so when you think of me... you'll smile... and I'll smile..."_ Ross sang as now Ratliff was stood right in front of smiling kind of like a sad/happy smile, he just looked at Ratliff with so much pain and emotion in his eyes and face that he thought he was going to cry _"so wait up, wait up, give me one more chance..." _

Ross began to walk round Ratliff, circling him, as he sang the next part as he couldn't stay still any more and needed to do something that would stop him from breaking down with sadness and emotion. Which is weird because this is the only time this song has affected him emotionally _"To make up, make up, I just need One Last Dance," _He slowed down on walking round Ratliff, as he noticed how Ratliff kept on having to turn round to look at him _"So wait up, wait up, give me one more chance.." _

_"Just one song, and I'll move on..."_ Ross sang, stopping in front of Ratliff and staring him dead in the eyes with so much love and passion that even a blind man could see see _"give me One Last Dance... I just need One Last Dance... with you... Oh-whoa.." _

Ross slowly dropped the mic as he finished off the song, everyone throughout the hole venue clapped and screamed making them almost deaf, but they chose to ignore it. He went to go say something to Ratliff right there, but he didn't have to as Ratliff basically attacked Ross with a tight, comforting, loving hug; Ross buried his head in the crook of Ratliff's neck, wrapping his arms round him tightly and letting a couple tears roll down his cheek, not even caring who was watching.

Ratliff rubbed Ross's back and held him tightly also, not wanting to let go as the crowd kept on cheering and clapping "I love you.." Ratliff said into his ear as his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too." Ross said as he kept a more firm grip on him, not even realizing his microphone had picked up the whole thing, making the audience 'aww'.

Rocky watched from the other side of the stage smiling like a complete idiot, this was in fact the best ever plan he'd come up with and to make it even better... "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Rocky chanted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, the whole venue was chanting it all thanks to Rocky Mark Lynch.

Ross and Ratliff looked out to the crowd pulling away from the hug, they looked at each other and not giving it any second thought or hesitation Ratliff put his hands on Ross's face and brought him in kissing him softly on the lips, Ross kissed back. Making the audience cheer even more. Rydel clapped as she 'woo'd', looking over to Maia and still smiling at her like an idiot and all loving, which Maia was returning. They were so lost in it, they failed to notice quite a few things.

Rocky clapped, smiling and laughing a little watching Ross and Ratliff, he then looked backstage to look at Maia to see her reaction to this to see her smiling lovingly out to the stage. He continued to smile at her until he realised she wasn't smiling at him like that, which made his smile fade just a tiny bit, he looked to where she was smiling lovingly where he saw Rydel returning the smile. HE then looked back out to the crowd, down at the stage letting his smile completely fade and hands stop clapping.

Riker put his bass down before going over to the microphone stand "Alright! You've been awesome Los Angeles! I think your not the only one who made Ratliff's last show a good one," He said, looking at Ross and Ratliff who were now not giving anyone any personal space what so ever before looking back out to the crowd "we love you R5Family! I hope to see you all on some of our other tours in the future! Goodnight!"

As everyone walked out backstage, Riker walked over and began to help Rydel put all the instruments away whilst Rocky walked straight past Maia and ignoring him before going into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him making everyone jump. But they all just figured he needed the bathroom or something and he shut the door too quickly as he was desperate for it.

Ratliff took Ross's hand before pulling him round the corner where nobody could hear them, he looked at him and smiled before giving him another soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead against Ross's "You know.. I still have to leave right? Tomorrow..." Ratliff asked, even though he didn't want to bring it back up and ruin the most incredible moment of his life.

Ross sighed and nodded, taking his head away from Ratliff's looking at him as both their hands were locked together in the middle of them "I know," Ross said as he looked down at both of their hands, he then looked up to him and smiled a little "But... lets not waste what little time we have left thinking about that." He said, putting one hand behind Ratliff's head and through his hair bringing him down for another kiss, making it deeper and more passionate.

Ross's hands slipped down to Ratliff's waist, immediately Ratliff pulled away making Ross pout at him "Lets just not do this here where people can see.." Ratliff said as he took Ross by the hand and both of them sneaking towards the backstage door "lets go home or find a hotel or something.."

Ross smiled at Ratliff and just shook his head as they sneaked out of the back, hoping nobody could see them. But Riker saw them, he just shook his head smiling. They deserved to be alone like that after the past few months, he walked back down to the instruments to put them away past Rocky's dressing room when he noticed Rydel had disappeared as well as Maia. He looked towards Rydel's dressing room where both of them were, they went into the dressing room and looked around before going in as if they didn't want to be seen.

Riker finished wrapping the wire he had in his hands before putting them in the case, walking to Rydel's dressing room only to be stopped by Alesia "Don't," She said standing in front of him "don't go in there. You'll see something you don't want to.. and it's best if Rocky sees with his own eyes and not from our mouths.." She said, even though she wanted to tell Rocky that his girlfriend was a whore and his sister was a back stabber more than anything. Riker gave Alesia a confused look.

Rocky came out of the dressing room as he heard Alesia's voice "Don't worry Alesia," Rocky said as he made his way to Rydel's dressing room "I'm going now."

Alesia couldn't watch Rocky's heart break as he was about to walk through the door, so she turned away and put her head into Riker's chest as he put one of his hands round her back and watched Rocky open Rydel's dressing room door and stand in the hallway. He then shook his head before turning round, he looked pissed, upset, hurt. In fact that wasn't the words to describe how Rocky looked through Riker's eyes, he slammed Rydel's dressing room door shut before storming out the back door.

"What's going on?" Riker asked, looking down at Alesia and pulling away from her "Is there something I should know?"

"I have a feeling your about to find out.."

"Rocky!" Maia shouted as she came out of Rydel's dressing room "I'm sorry, come back! It wasn't what it looked like!" She shouted, running after Rocky.

"Oh.." Riker said, as it finally clicked to him mind "Rydel and... Maia..."

"Yeah.."

Rocky just kept on running and running and running until he found himself at the nearest train station and he didn't even know how he managed it. Just the sight of his girlfriend - well ex - and big sister going at it with each other kissing like there was no tomorrow just made him go insane.. He sat on the bench at the platform of the station and put his head in his hands.

"Excuse me sir.." Rocky looked up to see a man stood there who was looking after the train that was at the platform right now "are you getting on the train or not?" He asked.

Rocky looked at the train. "Rocky!" Rocky looked to the left where he saw Maia coming towards him, as fast as he could Rocky got out how much money he could before giving it to him "Where will that get me?" Rocky asked.

The man counted the money before putting the money into his pouch and giving him a ticket on his machine "Our final stop."

Rocky took the ticket from him "Thanks!" Rocky said, jumping onto the train. He had no idea how far away this train was going to take him but he didn't care. He just sat on the empty seat by the window and sat there, looking out the window as the train departed from the train station in LA. He then put his head into his hands, letting a couple tears fall not caring who watched him as by the looks of it they knew who he was.

"Excuse me?"

Rocky looked up to see a girl stood there about his age with blonde hair and silver blue eyes looking down at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. She then noticed how Rocky looked scared by how she was asking these "Sorry, I'm Sarah.. I'm a huge fan of R5.. I just want to know why your leaving LA in tears..."

Rocky let out a small laugh as he sat up "It's nice that you care Sarah," He said as he looked at her "but.. I don't want to talk about it.. I'm just on this train letting it take me to the last stop where I can get as far away from my family and Maia as possible.."

"Well, I'm getting off at the last stop also," Sarah said "maybe you could get off with me, I'll give you a place to stay and then you can do whatever cause no doubt you'll need a place."

Rocky smiled at Sarah and nodded "Thank you.."

"No problem." Sarah said

Little did Rocky know what he was getting himself into.

Little did they all know what they had just gotten themselves into.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well... Happy-ish ending... Happy ending for Ross & Ratliff ish... & a happy ending for Riker and Alesia... not such a happy ending for Rocky... But everything will be revealed in the sequel called "Coming Back For You" :D I don't know when I'll post it.. Hopefully when I've finished "110 Floors High" if you haven't read that story yet, please do! :) It has 2 chapters so far! :D**

**Anyway IMPORTANT:**

**Could you guys tell me in the reviews of what you would like to see in the sequel? I have ideas but I need MORE so I can right it a full length story!**

* * *

**Thank you all SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for putting up with this first MPreg story! Who knws.. There MIGHT be more ;) Haha **


End file.
